You're the One
by Edward Cullen brings sexy back
Summary: Set post Angel season 5/BTVS 7, After learning Bufy still has feelings for him Spike returns to the reconstructed Sunnydale to beg for Buffy to take him back Will Spuffy finally get the joy they deserve or will Spike's past come to distroy his future? Fluffy smutty Spuffy. Very M at times. Please R&R:
1. Chapter 1

**Hi internet peeps. O.K, so I know Buffy's kind of old school by this point but I have recently discovered it's genius so I am going to attempt to give a proper ending to the twisted Spuffy love saga Angel fans beware. As you can tell by my pen name I am a fan of Twilight but don't worry I won't turn Spike into a prude wimp. Here we go...**

**Chapter 1: Pain**

It had been almost 2 years since Spike's death and Buffy still woke up screaming every night from the memory of it.

"Buffy its ok. Wake up." Willow said while shaking her violently. Willow had moved back to Sunnydale with Buffy after she and The Immortal had a nasty split.

"DIE HE'LL DIE...Willow?" Buffy asked as she came back to reality.

"Yeah it's me, you were making with the hysterics again." Willow found.

"Crap, I'm sorry. You'd think I'd realise I was dreaming by now." Buffy apologized.

"It's ok. The man you loved died. I went through the same thing when Tara died remember?"

"What Spike and I had was NOTHING like what you and Tara did, and I didn't love him." Buffy insisted.

"I'll admit that your relationship wasn't exactly Jane Austin material but after he got all soulful didn't you like him just a little?" Willow's eyes were hopeful.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Buffy unless you can come to terms with your feelings you won't be able to come to terms with your feelings. Ok... so that's a little confusing. What I mean is, unless you can admit Spike gave you the warm fuzzies you'll never grieve properly." Willow explained.

"If I admit it will you go to bed?" Buffy sighed.

"Yup."

"Fine, I did." That's when the realisation yet. "Oh my God... I did. He made me finally except both sides of myself. He understood me even when I didn't understand myself. He saved me from the crumbling building that was my life, and how do I repay him? By treating him like a vampire vibrator. No wonder he snapped I treated him like he was worthless because I felt that way. For Christ's sake the man LITTERALLY went to hell and back for me and I didn't give him a second glance until it was too late. I LOVE HIM AND IT'S TOO LATE!" Buffy sobbed. "I tried to move on with The Immortal but that just made it worse all I want is him".

"What about Angel?"

"He was forced to be who he is. Spike made a choice he's more of a champion then Angel will ever be. Or... he was" Buffy's voice was fierce.

"Wow." Willow breathed staring out into the darkness.

Angel's unbeating heart broke as he listened outside Buffy's window. He knew that he and the Slayer would probably never get back together what with the whole moment of happiness turning him into a serial killer thing. He had never imagined he'd lose her to another vamp, and Spike? Of all the demons in this dimension she had to pick him? Love was messed up.

He took out his cell and after fumbling with it for 15 minutes punched in Spike's number.

"You're an idiot."

"Hello to you too mate." Spike laughed.

"Listen you coward there's a very upset blonde here and it's all your fault."

"I told Harmony last time I shagged her-"

"Not Harm you moron Buffy." Angel felt like punching him.

"Is she hurt?" Spike's voice sounded like somebody was chocking him.

"Yes. And it's because of you asshole."

"Me? But I haven't seen her since I got trapped in that damn necklace."

"Exactly she just told me she's in love with you and-"

"She told you or are you stalking her?"

"That's the part you're focusing on? Really?" Angel rolled his eyes.

"What I miss?"

"SHE LOVE'S YOU." Angel screamed into the receiver and then cursed when Buffy turned her head. "Look William, you can give her things I never could. You have been given the greatest gift I can think of for once in your life stop being a poofter and be a man." Angel grit his fangs in frustration. Here he was, giving another man the only thing in his life he truly cared about and he was hesitating! He knew he still hated the English.

"What am I supposed to say "Hello love, I know you saw me burst into flames but I'm fine?""

"She's from Sunnydale, she's use to weird."

"What about the fact I didn't tell her until now?"

"She'll probably kick your ass for that. You deserve it too, in fact I might help."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good take the plane, see you in 20."

"Thanks Angel. Don't feel bad, the accent drives the ladies nuts." Spike confessed.

"See you soon." Angel hung up, took one last look and left the love of his life behind

**There we go all. PLEASE review and if you liked it feel free to add 2 your story alerts.**

**Thanks,**

**xo- Edward Cullen Brings Sexy Back**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Spuffy fans! I just wanted to take a sec to say thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read this. Special thanks to Elfinium**** who reviewed. Herrrrrrrrrrrrres chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. They all belong to Joss Whedon.**

**Chapter 2: Just Like Old Times**

"Okay Spike ol' boy try not to fall on your ass when she beats you to a bloody pulp." Spike instructed himself as he sat in one of Wolfram and Heart's privet jets shooting Bourbon like it was water.

He couldn't blame her. He had acted like a poofter, why hadn't he gone to Buffy the second he became corporeal? Oh that's right, because he was too busy on Wesley's desk with Harmony. He had to stop following his blood, it got him in trouble. Harmony, poor stupid thing, she'd taken it quite hard when he'd dumped her 15 minutes ago. She'd even pulled a stake on him, note to self, stop shagging crazies. Sure they were great in bed but it just wasn't worth it. As the streets of Sunnydale became visible Spike remembered the last thing Buffy had ever said to him _"I love you". _At the time Spike hadn't believed her but after what Angel had told him he was starting to. Could it be? Could Buffy Anne Summers, the Slayer, actually have feelings for him after everything he'd done? After he'd slaughtered countless innocent people including children? After he'd forced himself on her? Yeah, he was a real catch. He gave the flight attendant a rather generous tip after they landed and met Angel on the tarmac.

"Hey boss, I'm giving my two seconds notice." He laughed uncomfortably.

"Take care of her William." He mumbled and got on the plane without looking at him. Spike stood there for a minute shocked by his good fortune. He'd beat Angel in the race for the woman of his dreams. To his surprise it didn't make him feel as cocky as he thought it would. Angel had spent the past century trying to redeem himself for his crimes and had yet to be rewarded. Spike on the other hand had only been truly good for 2 years and was getting everything he'd ever wanted, provided Buffy didn't stake him on sight. Gees, sometimes life made no bloody sense. He sniffed the air before taking off towards his Chosen One.

Buffy, Xander, Willow and Dawn were curled up on the sofa in the living room having a monster movie marathon which to them meant comedy night.

"No self respecting vamp wears a cape Dracula's such a lameo." Buffy snorted.

"Oh, is that why you let him bite you on the first stock?" Xander asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're one to talk Bug Boy." Buffy laughed.

"HEY! That's Bug Man to you." Xander corrected.

"Dude, I'M more manly then you." Dawn drawled.

"I second that." Willow chimed in.

In the middle of this debate there was a timid knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Dawn beamed running for the door.

"If that's Brian there's no way in hell he's taking you anywhere this late."

"Oh, like you weren't having sex with Angel when you were 17?" Dawn asked.

"You do remember how that turned out right?" Buffy put her hands on her hips.

"Yes _Mom. GEESH_ sometimes you're so la-Spike?" Dawn asked blinking.

"Hey Little Bit, you're sis home?" Spike shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

"SPIKE!" Dawn squealed launching herself at him. "Oh my GOD! Buffy look!" Dawn grinned.

Buffy stood frozen in the living room not registering what was happening. "How?" She breathed.

"I didn't die pet."

"You... didn't... die?" Buffy asked slowly.

"Went ghosty for a spell but I'm fine now." He explained.

"How long have you been fine?"

"A little over a year." Dawn jumped out of the way seconds before Buffy's fists' collided with Spike's jaw knocking him to the ground.

"Buffy NO!" Dawn cried as Willow and Xander held her back.

Buffy's fists' flew connecting Spike's perfect jaw over and over. "You son of a bitch! A YEAR! What the HELL! I thought you were DEAD!" She wailed.

"I know... Angel told me about the dreams" He said as blood poured from his mouth.

"You were in L.A! All this time and you were with Angel! Why didn't you call me and be like "Hey I'm not dead." You said you loved me why didn't you come back to me? Why? WHY? WHY!" Unable to hold it in any longer Buffy collapsed onto Spike's chest and held on while she wept.

"Shh... I know love. I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair.

**There you have it people. What'd you think? PLEASE REVIEW! If not I'll send Spike to eat you.**

**Xo-ECBSB**

**p.s Beating up your long lost lover is wrong.**


	3. Chapter 3: Telling the Truth

**Hey peeps thanks for sticking with me on this crazy ride.**

**Disclaimer: Spike's not mine –sigh-**

**Chapter 3: Telling the Truth**

Willow, Xander and Dawn stood silent shocked and relieved by what they were witnessing. It had been a while since any of them had seen Buffy give in to her pain and even though it was hard to watch they knew it would begin the healing she'd fought for so long.

"Dawny? We should go. How do you feel about midnight milkshakes?" Willow asked, pushing her towards the back door.

"Wait! I want a word with Captain Peroxide." Xander spat.

"Xander, not now." Willow begged.

"Yes now. What the hell Spike? You think you can just show up after all this time like "Cheerio." And Buffy and the rest of us would make with the group hug? News flash, not gonna happen so get the fu-"

"Go." Buffy sniffed.

"There see?"

"No, Xander, go." Buffy whispered still clinging to Spike's jacket as they both got to their feet.

"But-."

"Milkshakes, yay!" Willow said dragging the other two like her life depended on it.

After drying her eyes and making sure the others left Buffy met Spike's eyes, furious. "Well this better be good." She said crossing her arms.

"It's not. Look why don't we take this reunion inside?" Spike suggested.

"Fine." She grumbled, ushering him inside.

The minute the door shut Spike dropped to his knees. "Buffy I'm sorry; I'm a bloody sorry excuse for a man. I thought if I came back you'd think less of me and what I did." He babbled

"That's really pathetic." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I know, I'm an idiot, always have been. I have no right showing up like this but please give me a chance. I'm begging you, literally." He gestured to his current position at her feet.

"What if I say no?" Her voice was cold and curious.

"Then for God's sake stake me now because I don't think I can take it anymore."

"You are SUCH a drama king." She groaned.

"" I'm damn well serious, I love you, God help me, and if you can't give me that slay away."He closed his eyes and prepared for the kill.

"I love you too." She whispered after what felt like forever.

"What?" Spike was sporting the Deer in the Headlights look.

"I love you William." She grinned. "You know, that feels good to say. I love you, I love you, I lo-" Her proclamations were cut off by Spike's lips and for the first time she didn't fight the emotions that gave her. She bathed in the joy and love that washed over her as his body crushed against her and didn't feel guilty about it. After all she'd been through she deserved a little happiness.

**Short I know but it seemed like the right place to stop. Next chap soon. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Xo-ECBSB**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams and Nightmares

**Hey Spike lovers, thank you for the support.**

**Disclaimer: Buffy and the Scoobies aren't mine. I just play with them.**

**Chapter 4: Dreams and Nightmares**

Spike thought he was dreaming as he held Buffy in his arms. After all he'd done, all the pain he'd caused innocent people for over a century he still got this, and how was the possible? "Why me?" He whispered against her lips.

"Because you chose this. You weren't forced into the role of hero. You fought for this, just like me." She whispered back.

"Hero?"

"Yup, just like Batman".

"Oh, very funny, compare the vampire to a bloke in a bat suit." He looked annoyed.

"Xander says he's cool."

"Xander also thinks Hawaiian shirts are cool." He pointed out.

"I always thought he was sexy."

"Xander?"

"Ewe no, Batman. Xander's like my brother." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Good, I was about to question your sanity."

"Be nice." She yawned.

" Beddie bye for Buffy?" Spike asked.

"Just a nap, I wanna patrol again before the sun comes up. Wake me up in an hour?"

"Sure, I'll see you then love." He said turning for the door.

"Wait!" Buffy said a little louder then she intended. "I mean, if you wanted you could stay." She looked embarrassed.

"I'd like that." He smiled and followed Buffy to her room.

"Sweet dreams Slayer he whispered kissed her forehead and seated himself in the recliner next to her bed.

"Spike?"

"Yes?"

"Um... ahh... crap, never mind."

"Buffy?"

"Can you hold me? I think it'll keep away nightmares." God, how pathetic was she?

"This better?" He asked as he took her in his arms.

"Mmm hmm." She grinned. "I'm sorry, am I being clingy?'

"A little, but I like it."

"Ok." She sighed snuggling closer.

"I love you."

"Love you too." She murmured as her eyes drooped.

As Buffy slept Spike contented himself with tracing each of Buffy's features with a gentle finger. He laughed as she murmured something about "mutant chickens" and "too much hair gel." This woman, _his _woman was the most beautiful, brave, completely infuriating woman he'd ever met, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Spike?" He was about to answer when he realized she was still dreaming. "No, no." She muttered, as she began to thrash. "No! Come with me? Spike! NO, NO, NO!" He tried desperately to wake her as hot tears soaked her pillow.

"Buffy... Buffy! C'mon pet, come back to me?" He urged

"Spike?... thank God!" She exclaimed kissing every part of him she could reach.

"I didn't go anywhere." He chuckled.

"Good. Never do that ok?" She still looked panicked.

"I'll see what I can do." He grinned.

"Shall we go kill evil things?" Buffy asked after regaining her composure.

"I think we shall." He offered her his arm as she got up.

"Are we gonna skip too?" Buffy snorted.

"Right, lame, sorry." He coughed uncomfortably.

"You know what? What the hell."She shrugged taking his arm. "We're off to kill the big bad's, the gross demons of Sunnydale." Buffy sang as the skipped.

"You brought a stake right?" Spike asked.

"Yup, see?" She said, whipping it out of her pocket.

"Whoa! Watch where you point that thing?" He said backing away.

Buffy's gaze smouldered as she stalked forward, stake in hand. "Is William the Bloody scared of a stick?" She murmured touching it lightly to his chest.

"A little" He grinned focussing on her lips.

"I'll protect you from the bad piece of tree." She promised doping the stake to the ground.

"How can I repay you?" He asked that trademark grin spreading across his face.

"Hmm? I'm sure we can think of something." She assured him pulling him closer. Seconds later a Dracula wannabe decided to rise and shine "Figures." She groaned before slamming him into a branch. "Now where were we?"

"Naughty Spike, it's not nice to kill your son."

"Drusilla?" Spike breathed...

**Ooohhh. Triangle time, this could get fun! Review and subscribe 4 more PLEASE?**

**Xo-ECBSB**


	5. Chapter 5: Mine

**Hey peeps, thanks for all the lovely review, keep em coming I LOVE them! **** Now... prepare for DRAMA!**

**Disclaimer: Spike's still not mine... someday!**

**Chapter 5: Mine**

"You killed him, you're a bad daddy." Dru scolded

"What are you talking about lu- Drusilla?" Spike asked, confused.

"Miss Edith misses you, she wants you to come home."

"Sorry Dru, she's gonna have to find a new playmate."

"Spike." She pouted.

"Doesn't work anymore, sorry sweetheart. What happen to that Chaos Demon you were shagging?"

"He said I was mad. I killed him." She giggled.

"I can't believe he thought you were a wacko." Buffy snorted, "some people."

"You, you filled his head with thoughts, filthy thoughts." Dru's eyes were cold as she stared Buffy down.

" Well, I don't wanna brag." Buffy winked, Spike grinned in spite of himself.

" Stupid girl, don't touch what's not yours."

" I'm not yours pet. Haven't been for a while" Spike pointed out.

" Oh, but you are. I'm inside you, remember? Now, come to mommy" she smiled.

"You know what? I'll pass; the whole Oedipus thing never did bring on the jollies."

She stepped forward, grinning, "lies, don't lie to mommy William." She whispered as her hand moved south.

"Okay, can I kick her ass now?" Buffy asked.

"Mmm hmm." Spike breathed.

Buffy had a stake at her heart in two seconds but opted to pummel her face instead.

"Nobody... touches... that... but... ME!" Buffy screeched between whacks.

"SPIKE!" Drusilla wailed.

"Buffy, that's enough."

"Hang on, let me dust this bitch!" She said raising the stake.

"NO!" He cried pulling her off "DRU RUN!" He screamed as Buffy struggled in his arms. She did.

After Dru was no longer in sight, Spike released her. "What the HELL!" She said slapping him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't let you do it."

"Oh my God... you still love her." Buffy felt her stomach drop at the realisation.

"Not the way you think." He soothed reaching for her.

"Don't touch me." She scowled, stomping off.

Spike caught up and held her fast. "Buffy listen to me."

"Let go!"

"Not till you listen and promise not to kick me in the nads." He added for good measure.

"Fine, go on, tell me how perfect your homicidal ex is."

"You're one to talk. If I recall Angel wasn't the sodding Dali Lama! Not the point, look, Drusilla and I were together for over 100 years, she'll always be part of me but I'm yours." He promised

"For now."

"Bloody hell woman! I LITTERALY went to hell and back for you! What more do you want? Seriously, throw a fella a bone here Slayer, 'cause I'm at the end of my bleedin' rope."

"I want to know you won't run to her aid every time she sticks out her too red lip."

"It's over Buffy. Look at me. It's over." His eyes and voice were soft as his finger traced her lips.

"Promise?"

"On my life."

"You're dead."

"Well, how's this?" He asked caressing her lips with his own.

"Mmm, a little better."

"Now?" He murmured nuzzling her neck.

"Better." There was a smile in her voice as her hands traveled across his stomach.

"Buffy?" he chocked as his pants suddenly became too tight.

"Yes William?"

"Will Nibblet be home yet?"

"Oh yeah, crap." Her face fell.

"We'll be quiet."

"Maybe you will." She blushed.

"Bollocks." He scowled

Her head shot up. "Crypt."

"What?"

"Your old crypt."

"You want a creature of the night to take you to his lair to have his way with you?" He smirked.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Good point." He shrugged sweeping her off her feet.

"Run." She ordered

"Yes mamme." He groweled capturing her mouth hungrily.

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice Clem sitting in the scotch stained recliner. "HEY, Spike, you aren't dead!" Clem chimed happily.

Spike raised his head from Buffy's neck and tried not to curse in frustration. "No more than normal."

"This is so great! There's a Passions marathon on Saturday, you game? I'll bring wings."

"Clem, mate, don't take this the wrong way but, get the hell out."

"Oh... right, sorry. Bye Slayer."

"Bye Clem." She laughed.

"Sorry luv."

"It's 'kay." She smiled as he carried her down the secret passage. "Spike?"

"Yeah pet?"

"I missed you." She admitted.

"I missed you too sweetheart." He said as he laid her down. He had, he missed how warm her skin felt against his palms. How her body seemed to both melt and tense under his touch. He cupped her between her legs and hissed.

"Spike." She moaned

"Damn skirt won't come off." He muttered "Can I rip it?"

"I guess, but you owe me."

"Dually noted." He nodded morphing.

"Spike?" Buffy asked nervously.

"Trust me." He breathed slitting the fabric with his fangs.

"Don't you dare move?" She warned holding his head in place.

"Aren't you a bossy one." He purred kissing her.

"Spiiike."

"Mmm hmm?" He chuckled.

"I love you." She gasped as her body jerked.

"Buffy, can I?"

"Now... take me now." Thank Christ he thought as he stood. "Not loving where this is going." She frowned.

"Sorry luv give me a sec." He said as he struggled with his belt.

"I changed my mind." She grinned as the garments fell.

"I thought you might." He growled a he hovered over her.

"Take me William." She whispered. As he did they gasped in unison.

'Bloody 'ell" Spike groaned as he moved with her. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve such a gift but he was the most thankful bloke on the planet. "God you're beautiful" He whispered into her skin as she clung to him. For the first time in over 100 years he felt human and he soaked it in like sunlight allowing it to warm his entire being. "My angel." He whispered. "Mine."

**First attempt at Spuffy love, how'd I do? REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Xo-ECBSB**


	6. Chapter 6: Morning Chat

**Hey peeps, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: So not mine.**

**Chapter 6: Morning Chat**

Buffy awoke in Spike's arms and, for once, was ok with that. It was funny how time had changed things; two years ago this would be the point where she ran out and bathed for an hour, trying to scrub away the shame. Today, though, she was perfectly content to watch him sleep. He looked less like Spike and more like William Pratt, the sweet but terrible poet as he slept. His hair had reverted back to his boy-like curls, due to lack of product, and Buffy couldn't help but play with one of the rebellious ones.

" Morning Goldilocks." He yawned.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Buffy asked.

"Yup, but I've been awoken by worse."

"True, you have woken up next to Harmony."

"Don't remind me." He cringed.

"Oh, what's wrong Blondie Bear?"

"Watch it Slayer." He warned.

"What is it Spikey?" Buffy teased.

"Call me that again, I dare you." His eyes were dark but playful.

"I could take you."

"If memory serves I did the taking luv: three times." He smirked.

"Mmm yeah." She sighed.

"So, are you and the Scoobies in research mode? What's the newest Big Bad?" Spike asked as he stroked Buffy's gold waves.

"None since Sunnydale went kablewy, with Drusilla back though-"

"Don't worry you're pretty head about her, I'll deal with my ex." He promised.

"In the Mr. Pointy way?" She asked hopefully.

"If it comes to that."

"She's a killer."

"So was I."

"Does Dru seem the type to go all soulful at some point?" Buffy arched a brow.

"Good point." He conceded. "Say, if Sunnydale went with me, what's with this?" He gestured to their surroundings.

"Willow."

"Red brought back the whole town?" He asked in disbelief.

"Minus the Hellmouthy part."

"Good for her." He smiled.

"Oh crap!" Buffy yelled after about an hour.

"What?" Spike asked startled.

"Giles! What am I gonna tell Giles?" Buffy panicked.

"About what?"

"You not being dead moron."

"Um... how about the truth pet?" He suggested, puzzled.

"Yeah, cause that sounds logical."

"Honey, we used to live on a Hellmouth."

"Oh yeah."

"Sweetheart are you nervous about telling Giles about us?"He prodded.

"No... Maybe." She blushed.

"Why?" He asked tilting her chin up.

"What am I supposed to say? Hey Giles, remember the vamp we've tried to slay for years? We're sweethearts now." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm a different man now Buffy. Giles knows that."

"Yeah, still."

"Don't worry about your Watcher I'll talk to him, he'll listen to me; we're both English."

"You can bond over tea." Buffy grinned.

"I was thinking scotch."

"Yes, good. Drunk is good." Buffy approved.

"Tonight then." Spike decided.

"Tonight?"

"The Scoobies won't stay hush hush for long pet."

"You're right. Darn it. I didn't wanna get up today." Buffy pouted.

"Me neither but that's life luv."

"Life sucks."

"Well, not all of it." He looked her over suggestively.

"Spike!"

"What? Like you weren't thinking the same thing Slayer."

"I am now!"

"You're welcome." He chuckled.

"Fine, but it's my turn..."

_After sunset..._

"Buff, I look like a wanker." Spike complained as he looked at the brown tweed suite that she'd dressed him in.

"Don't blame me, it was in YOUR closet." She reminded him. "Note to self: take you shopping."

"Oh no! I'm not your bleedin Barbie!" His face was a mask of pure horror.

"Boyfriend; same diff."

"Bloody hell!"

"Spike, chill, I was kidding, sorta'."

"Let's get this over with." He groaned knocking on Giles front door.

"Fine by me." She gulped taking his cool hand.

**Cliff-hanger! Please review!**

**Xo-ECBSB**


	7. Chapter 7: 3 Outta 4 Aint Bad

**Hey guys, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams.**

**Chapter 7: 3 Outta 4 Aint Bad**

Giles came to the door, his eyes automatically going to their clasped hands. "It's about bloody time." He huffed.

"What?" they said in unison.

"For God sake Buffy. I'm a Watcher, I watch people, and you two have been more then friendly for years."

"How did you know I was all livey again?" Spike asked.

"It's a small town."

"Oh."

"Well, come on in you two. The gangs here, were about to start Pictionary." Giles smiled.

"Buffy's on my team!" Willow announced.

"Dibs on Spike!" Dawn grinned.

"So... everybody's cool with the me dating the Slayer thing?" Spike said confused.

"Well you've certainly proven yourself to me." Giles grinned.

"Me too, and when you bang him he doesn't become a killer. That's a plus!" Dawn added.

"Dawn!" Buffy scowled.

"Sorry, but it's true." Dawn whined.

"Plus, you guys are super cute, like nickname cute. Oh my God! SPUFFY! You could be Spuffy!" Willow was almost hyperventilating she was so excited.

"You call us that I might as well cut my balls off." Spike snorted.

"I don't think were at the nickname stage yet Will." Buffy explained elbowing Spike in the ribs.

"Ahem-yeah-not yet." Spike coughed.

"Are we gonna play or not?" Xander snapped.

"In a minute, this is big Xander." Willow waved him off

"Okay I was going to be good Xander but this is INSAINE!" Xander threw up his arms in exasperation.

"Xander!" Dawn snapped.

"No! Doesn't anybody remember the whole Angel thing? We learned Buffy+ vampire boe = Bad and tears and heartache." Xander's face was red from rage.

"Spike's different." Buffy whispered.

"Yeah! I'm nothing like Peaches!" Spike shot angrily.

Oh really. Vampire with a soul? Check. Former vicious killer? Check. Screws slutty Slayers? Check-"

"Take that back?" Spike roared.

"It's not my fault the men she bangs need to have a little fang." Spike morphed and let his inner animal take over as his fists connected with Xander's face.

"Spike stop it!" The room said in unison

"Nobody talks to my girl like that you sodding moron! No wonder Anya gave it up!"

"Spike enough!" Buffy pleaded trying to rip him off.

"Give us a minute Pet. Xander needs to learn his manners."

"Spike please." Buffy sobbed tugging desperately on his duster.

He stopped mid punch and stood up. "I'm sorry Buffy; he just can't talk to you like that." Spike said kissing her hair.

"His being a dick does not give you permission to become William the Bloody." Buffy pouted.

"If that was William the Bloody," Spike turned and glared at the still floor bound Xander. "He'd be dead."

"I'm sorry Giles." Buffy whispered.

Yeah, sorry all. Changed vamp I swear."

"We know." They assured.

"Take me home?" Buffy asked looking at her lover.

"Of course Luv, night Scoobies."

"Good night William." Giles said sending a warm look that said the rest, he was accepted.

"Well, that went well." Spike grinned once they were outside.

"What?" Buffy laughed out of shock.

"Three outta four aint bad." He smiled as they walked towards Buffy's house.

**Hey peeps. R&R PLEASE!**

**Xo-ECBSB**


	8. Chapter 8: What You Feel

**Hey y'all, get ready for more smutty Spuffy. You're welcome :D**

**Disclaimer: All bow to Wheadon.**

**Chapter 8: What You Feel**

Buffy stood wincing in the bathroom as she dressed for bed. Spike had been like a rock when she tried to pull him off Xander, her arms and shoulders were killing her.

Spike knocked rapidly. "You alright Slayer?"

"Just sore, you're heavy when you're angry. I'll be out in a minute." She promised as she tried to turn the doorknob. "Ouch," she hissed.

Spike wrenched the door open. "What is it?" He asked urgently.

"My shoulders are all ouchy." She whined.

"I can fix that." He smiled. "Go lay on your stomach."

"How'd I get so lucky?" She grinned.

"I was just about to ask the same thing. Now, do as I say."

"Yes Sir." She said throwing herself on her bed.

Spike stood frozen for a minute as a million different sanarios filled his brain, he intended to act out every one. "How's this?" He gulped as his hands explored her back. God she was soft.

"Harder." She sighed. Was she trying to drive him mad? "Don't stop." She moaned. Yup. "Spike?"

"Yes?" He chocked.

"What if Xander's right about us?"

"He's not."

"He has a point."

"Not one that matters"

"It is kinda wrong."

"Don't EVER say that" He yanked her off the bed and stood behind her in front of her floor length mirror. "Does this feel wrong?" He growled laying fast lustful kisses on her neck.

"No." She craned her neck to look at him but he forced it forward.

"Don't. I want you to just feel." He whispered

"Spike, I don't kn-oh!" She cried as she felt invisible fingers slide inside her sweats.

"Can you feel me Buffy?" He purred as he stroked her curls. She whimpered. "Do I feel bad?"

"No, so good." She panted as she seeped on to his long playful fingers.

"So are we wrong?" He thrusted faster as her juices coated him.

"SPIKE!" She screamed.

"Answer me?" He ordered.

'No-no-so right." She gasped grinding against him.

"Good girl." He praised as she climaxed.

"Where'd you learn to DO THAT?" She sighed falling against him.

"I played piano when I was young. It's not much different."

"Yeah it is." She insisted.

"You're delicious by the way." He said as he sucked her off his fingers. "Like nectar."

"You want more?" She chuckled

He grabbed her wrist and spun her round "Whatta you think?" He smirked pressing her against him.

"Good." She returned his smirk before throwing him on the bed so hard it smashed into the wall. She licked his lips "Yummy."

"Buffy, what are you doing?" He gasped as his shirt was torn from his body.

"Shagging your brains out." She giggled as her hungry mouth explored his chest. "That okay with you?"

"Bloody 'ell"

"I'll take that as a yes" She kissed him trough his slacks.

"Slayer." He growled arching his back.

"Yes William?" She smiled as she eased them off.

"You're playing with fire."

"Burn baby burn." She whispered taking him in her mouth. Buffy had forgotten how good this could feel. How free one could be. With her other lovers she'd felt nervous, keeping her fantasies to herself because she was worried about what they might think or say. It wasn't like that with William. He showed and made her feel things she'd never dreamed, he was eager and able to please. They fit together in an odd way; they were soul mates.

"Come here pet. I wanna give something a go." He whispered pulling her neck to his lips.

"Spike no!" She panicked as she felt him shift.

"I'm not gonna bite luv.' He promised as he dragged one fang across her neck.

"Spike?" She asked as he lapped at the fresh wound like a kitten.

"Oh Buffy." He groaned flipping her on her back. "Hold on sweetheart I'm about to take you on one hell of a ride." He grinned slitting the pesky fabric that was in his path. He felt smug when she gasped at his size. He'd always considered himself a cocky bugger. He growled when Buffy's nails dug into his shoulders. "That's my girl." He approved.

"Harder" she bagged

"Like this?" He panted as he started to "exercise". "Is-this-what-you-want?" She mewed in response. "It is isn't it?" She thrashed trying to get closer. "Tell me how much you want it?"

"I-I-I." Buffy squeaked.

"That's right 'cuz Big-Bad's-still-got-IT!" He collapsed exhausted and shacking.

"Yes he does." Buffy exhaled.

**Well... that was fun. Review or no more Spike sex for you misseys! And misters? **

**Xo-ECBSB**


	9. Chapter 9: Hell Have No Fury

**Hey all. I've reached the double digits in reviews:D! THANK YOU SO MUCH3. Well, I suppose it's time for more plot. YOU GUYS ROCK:D!**

**Disclaimer: Give me a sec. –closes eyes- I wish Spike was mine. –Looks around- Damn it!**

**Chapter 9: Hell Have No Fury Like A Vampire Scorned.**

Spike woke up to Buffy's phone making a god awful wracket.

"Hello?" He crocked. "Sleeping Beauty isn't awake yet. What is it Rupert? We'll be right there." He hung up and turned to his slayer. "Wakey wakey luv," he murmured pressing his lips to her shoulder.

"Not now Spike. Sleepy time." She whined, pushing him away.

He chuckled. "Giles called. The scoobies have a beat on a new baddy." He explained.

"Okay, I'll get up. Stupid destiny." She complained.

"You go get ready. I'm gonna go make you a proper English breakfast."

"You can cook?"

"Um... toast it is." He conceded.

She smiled "Thanks baby. Um... check my closet, there's an outfit of yours in there." She blushed.

"How'd it get in there?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Gnomes?"

"Buffy?"

"After you... I might have... gone back and taken them from your crypt. God, I'm the creepiest girlfriend ever!" She cried hiding her face in her pillow.

"I dated Drusilla, you're far from creepy." He soothed.

"I just wanted some piece of you with me." She whispered.

"You missed me that much?" He asked in disbelief.

"I loved you, loosing you nearly killed me."

"Look at me. I love you, it'll NEVER happen again." He kissed her so hard it hurt.

"Better not, I'll kick your ass."

"Fair enough. Now go get ready. If we don't get there soon Xander will think I bit you."

"Okay, is it bad that that doesn't sound unpleasant?"

"GO!"

Buffy came out and found Spike nursing a mug in the kitchen. "Want some?"

"Ew."

"It's tea Buff. No pigs' blood I promise."

"Ooo yummy! Yes please."

"Mint's okay right?"

"Yuppers."

"I was thinking." He said as he handed her her cup.

"Did it hurt?"

He smirked "We should do something with the Little Bit, movie maybe?"

"As long as you're there she'll be in."

"She does seem to fancy me."

"Oh yeah."

"It's just a cute little crush sweetheart."

"She's 18 now."

"Really?" He said and she shot him a glare. "Kidding pet."

"We should head out before Giles sends a search party." Buffy sighed.

"Okay." He said pulling his duster over his head.

"Oh crap! Sun, right. Well, they're just gonna have to come here then." Buffy headed to the phone.

"I'm fine by myself luv. I am 132 years old."

Spike, you're a Scooby now ergo we need you in order to have a Scooby meeting."

"What about Xander?"

'He'll just have to deal. Now stop being silly. She kissed him on the cheek and called Giles. "They'll be here in 30. I'm going to run by the crypt and grab you breky ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, I won't have you skipping it." Buffy lectured.

"I suppose I better keep my strength up." He smirked.

"Yeah, I'd hate to wear you out."

"Think you could, Slayer?"

"You betcha'." She murmured before walking out the door.

Spike was reading a copy of the paper when he smelled the blood.

"Delivery." Buffy chimed as she walked in the kitchen. "Oh, and I picked up some of that spicy weed stuff and a bottle of bourbon." She smiled.

"You're a goddess." He said as his mouth watered.

"Slayer actually." She said handing him a mug. "Did I make it right?"

"Delicious."

"Yay! Point for Buffy." There was a knock at the door. "That's the gang, be right back." She said as she went to open it. "Hey Giles, Willow, where's Xander?" She asked.

"Still being Mr. Cranky about Spike." Willow explained.

"Somebody mention yours truly?" Spike asked as he came around the corner.

"Xander's still hesitant about you." Giles explained.

"Yeah 'cause he's a stupid head. I mean, soul now, helllloooo." Willow huffed.

"Thanks Red. So what we got Rupert? Demons? Vamps? In-Laws?" Spike asked lighting a cigarette.

"I'm not sure. There are wounds on the neck, but the victims also had their eyes ripped out and what appears to be an image of a little girl carved into their flesh. I suspect it's for a ritual of some kind." Giles mused.

"If you consider sheer delight a ritual... this has Drusilla all over it. She likes to take eyes, thinks they're pretty. Fancy carvings too... I always told her not to play with her food." Spike smiled a little.

"Great! Can I kill her now?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"Buffy, Drusilla is a highly volatile creature you can't just charge in and stake her." Giles said as he cleaned his glasses.

"But I wanna'." She whined.

"Rupert's right pet. Best we have a plan before we charge."

"Okay. We get lots of weapons and I poke her with Mr. Pointy. There, plan." Buffy said grabbing her stake.

"We don't even know where she is." Willow pointed out.

"Right. Okay, you guys see if you can narrow it down. Spike and I will patrol tonight." Buffy said taking charge.

"You heard the woman, off to the stacks with you." Spike teased.

"Yay! Just like old times!" Willow cheered.

"Right, I'll call you if we find anything" Giles said heading for the door.

"Thanks guys." Buffy closed the door "Well baby, it looks like we're going on a bitch hunt..."

**Ooo I sense an ass kicking. YAY! Thanks again for all the feedback. Please keep it coming!**

**Xo-ECBSB**

**PS. Check out my Spuffy playlist y'all! It's in my profile.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Fighter and a Lover

**Hey peoples, time for some ass kicking! Who's excited?:D **

**Disclaimer: Story mine, characters not so much.**

**Chapter 10: A Fighter and a Lover.**

"Place seems kinda dead." Buffy noted.

"We are in a cemetery luv." Spike pointed out as they walked amongst the headstones.

"I wanted to beat somebody up." Buffy pouted.

"Want me to drag one out for you?"

"Aw, that's sweet. No, they'll wake up at some point."

"I had plans for us, there was chocolate involved." Spike winked.

"Ooo, well I could call it a night."Buffy smirked.

"Spike." Dru's creepily sweet voice chimed.

"Crap, can we make this quick? I have to go shag your ex." Buffy said with an annoyed expression. With that she leapt into the air and delivered a swift kick to her ribs. Dru fell back but was up in a second, her long nails tarring into Buffy's cheek leaving a trail of blood in their wake. Spike pulled Dru away and punched her square in the jaw. She shoved him out of the way and fell on Buffy again her talons going for her eyes and almost succeeding. "Ow shit. Spike!" Buffy cried as the blood trickled from her eyelids.

"Sod off Dru. You left me remember?" Spike growled as she fought against his attempts to peel her off like a savage animal. Drusilla continued to slash at Buffy's face and body until the grass was stained red. Spike grabbed his sire around the waist and set her skirt aflame with his lighter and she took off for the lake. "Buffy?" He asked franticly as he knelt beside her.

"Spike?" She asked as blood flowed from her mouth.

"I'm here Goldilocks. Don't move." He eased her back down when she tried to sit.

"Did we get her?"

"No. She ran off."

"Damn. Can we go home? I feel all gucky." Buffy complained wiping the blood from her eyes.

"Let's get you cleaned up first. Dawn will have a fit if she sees you like this."

"Right." She tried to stand then the shock hit and she collapsed.

"Buffy?"

"Those nails... it hurt so much." She blubbered.

"She's gone, shh." Spike soothed picking her shaking body off the ground.

"I'm gonna die... again."

"No you're not! I won't let her touch you EVER again." He swore.

She felt weak as she clung to him like a toddler. "Promise?" This was ridiculous she was the Slayer, no beast alive should spook her. Drusilla was wild though, killing for pleasure, a female Angelus; a true nightmare.

"I promise." He whispered when they entered the crypt. He laid her on the bed and brushed her sticky blood soaked bangs off her forehead. "I'm gonna take care of you." He promised as he filled a bowl with water and tore sheets into strips. "This might sting a bit." He warned as he brought a wash cloth to her skin.

"Ouwey." She hissed.

"Sorry pet." He winced.

"It's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry. I must look like an all you can eat buffet right about now." Buffy apologized.

"Don't be daft." Spike scolded as the blood washed away.

"I didn't think I was."

"The only thing I feel now is sick."

"Oh, so now I make you sick?" Buffy scowled.

"What? No!-not you- just looking at you-wait?-bollocks! When I see what she's done to you, THAT makes me sick, not you." Spike explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Buffy sighed curling up in Spike's arms when he lay next to her.

"Go to sleep luv, I'll let Dawn know you're with me." He kissed her brow.

"Sleep good, Buffy tired." She yawned.

Spike sang softly as she drifted;

"_Early one morning, just as the sun was rising__**  
><strong>__I heard a maid sing in the valley below__**  
><strong>__"Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,__**  
><strong>__How could you use, a poor maiden so?"_

**R&R PEEPS! **

**Xo-ECBSB**


	11. Chapter 11: Man Candy

**Hi Lovelies, hope your day's as awesome as you are! Oh, would you look at that? It's Sexy Spike Time:D3.**

**Disclaimer: Whedon is king. I am a mere peasant. **

**Chapter 11: Man Candy**

"What's this about Spike?" Buffy asked trying to remove the blindfold from her eyes. Spike could convince her to try some crazy shit, but blindfolds were too much.

"No peeking, you'll ruin the surprise." Oh well, now she felt dirty. "Okay, now!"

Buffy stood stunned in the middle of Spike's crypt. His small table was covered by a white satin table cloth on which sat a bottle of red wine and a silver platter with more chocolate covered fruit then she'd ever laid eyes on. The decorative candles set a soft yellow light over the whole scene.

"Oh William." Buffy choked.

"I realised we've never had an actual date. Will this do?" He kissed her ear.

"It's perfect. How'd you afford this?"

"Saved my pennies. May I have this dance, Miss Summers?" He asked clicking a remote in his hand.

"Smooth."

"I know." He grinned pulling her close.

_I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

"Consider this song my apology." Spike breathed into Buffy's golden locks.

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<em>

"I can't take back how much pain I've caused you, but I can promise you that as long as I walk this earth I'll try to make it up to you."

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with every day<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>That's why I need you to hear<em>

"You made me see the man I can be and for that I'm grateful."

_I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

"The fact that you let me touch you after what I... you're more then I deserve…" Buffy silenced him with her lips. 

"I love you too." She smiled.

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you <em>

_I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<br>I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you <em>

_I've found a reason to show  
>The side of me you didn't know<br>A reason for all that I do  
>And the reason is you<em>

The music ended and Spike just gazed at the beautiful gift he'd been given.

"Do I have something on my face?" Buffy asked looking down.

"Nope, just looking."

"Well stop it." She blushed.

"You can't put something this gorgeous in front of a bloke and expect him not to look pet. You peckish?" He asked.

"There's chocolate and you had to ask?" She laughed as he pulled a chair out for her.

"Your right silly me, here." He said holding a strawberry to her lips.

"Mmm." Spike's eyes followed the juice as it traveled dripped down her chin.

"You want it?" She smirked following his gaze.

"Don't move." He breathed kissing the juice off her.

"My turn." She grinned dipping her finger in the molten chocolate and watching hungrily as he sucked. Her body began to warm as she repeated the action. How was he able to drive her this wild this quickly? She was still hungry but in a completely different way. "William?" She looked from the table to him and arched her brow.

"Minx." He growled sending everything to the floor with a clatter before crawling towards her. He jumped down and grabbed her around the waist, forcing her back against the table. "I've wanted to do this for years." He said as he kissed her feverishly.

"Me too." Buffy gasped as her hands explored his chest. She felt his hands unzip her red silk cocktail dress before he lifted her atop the table. He smelled of leather, smoke, and bourbon as she worked franticly to undress him. His taste ignited a fire that she felt in every cell of her being. She had never felt so alive. William was right, real love wasn't about growing old together. It was wild, a burning desire, an insatiable need to feel the contact of skin on skin. It was not just to sate the lust, but to mark that person as your own.

Buffy trailed her finger though a dollop of the spilled chocolate and ran it down his bare chest followed by her mouth. Her body grew hotter as his breathing became uneven and his head fell back. God he was beautiful, completely given over to the pleasure that coursed through them both. "Oh!" She squealed as he jerked her legs up and snapped the straps on her stilettos.

"God you're beautiful." He whispered running his hand up the inside of her thigh smiling when the skin felt moist.

"You're not so bad yourself." She panted.

"And soft." He murmured circling her nipple with his tongue, "and delicious." He tugged gently.

"GOD!" She arched.

"Spike actually." He chuckled.

"Oh Spike, I want you." She moaned as she gripped the tablecloth.

"You'll have me all night luv." He promised as he took her.

Buffy moaned uncontrollably as he thrust into her. How did he know every want and need her body desired before she did? He was her match, her body had known it and now she did too. "Don't stop." She begged as his hot mouth buried into her neck. "Tell me you love me?"

"I love you."

"Again?"

"I love you, Oh God." He moaned as her muscles began to contract around him. "I love you Buffy!" He cried before his body went limp.

They both stayed silent, their ragged breathing the only sound in the room as Buffy stroked Spike's hair. "We SO have to do this more often." Buffy decided.

**Okay, step 1: CALM DOWN! Step 2: Review. Step 3: Tell other people to read this. Got it?**

**Xo-ECBSB**


	12. Chapter 12: Training

**Hey peep, MORE REVIEWS PLEASE? I'm beginning to think I did something wrong with the plot. If I did that's cool, just let me know so I can fix it.**

**Disclaimer: Joss is the genius I just play.**

**Chapter 12: Training**

"This is hopeless." Buffy groaned as Giles held out her punching pads. "Drusilla has no rhyme or reason to why she does stuff. It's impossible to tell her next move and it's...pissing...me... OFF!" Buffy added a hit for emphasis.

"I admit this is proving to be more challenging then even I anticipated, but I assure you we're doing the best we can." Giles said primly.

"I know, but it doesn't make me less grouchy." Buffy mumbled.

The bell sounded in the front of the magic shop, followed by a sizzle and some very British curse words. "Mornin' pet, came to see if the old guy needed a tag out."

"Spike, what the hell? Don't get me wrong I'm happy to see you but I don't feel like picking my barbequed boyfriend out of the carpet."

"And the old guy's just fine thanks." Giles snorted.

Spike arched a brow "Is that why your legs are shaking?"

"Why don't you sit this round out?" Buffy suggested

"If you insist." Giles sighed collapsing to the ground.

"Oh my God, Giles!" Buffy cried as she and Spike rushed over.

"Just let me lay here for a minute, carry on." Giles waved them off.

"Come on Gramps; let's get you off to dreamland." Spike said hooking Giles's arm over his shoulders.

"Where are you gonna put him?" Buffy asked

"I'll lay him in the basement, there's a cot down there." He explained when Buffy's face grew white.

"I'm right here!" Giles huffed.

"Let's go, tell the Three Sister's I say hi when you see them." Spike chuckled turning for the stairs.

"I would never dream about such vulgar things." Giles announced.

"Yeah and I'm a virgin." Spike rolled his eyes.

Two minutes later Spike reappeared sans Giles "Don't hold back sweetheart." He grinned as they prepared to spar.

"Do I ever?" She smirked sending a roundhouse kick his way.

He grabbed her leg in mid-air. "Not that I recall." He purred.

Buffy did a back flip and escaped his grasp. He blocked every attack with beautiful swiftness. Their laboured breathing mingled with the sounds of limbs connecting the only noises in the room. It was like a violent dance with the leader constantly changing, neither one was prepared to let it end anytime soon. They were nose to nose, the sweat pouring down their flushed faces. "You tiered out baby?" Buffy panted.

"You know it takes a lot more then that Slayer, I could go for days." He smirked.

"Good." She forced him back against the wall holding her stake to his chest. "So could I" As she leaned in for a kiss, Spike tool the opportunity to knock her to the ground and held her hands above her head.

"We'll see about that." He growled capturing her mouth...

**Short and sexy. REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH SPIKE ON TOP:D?**

**Xo-ECBSB**


	13. Chapter 13: Monsters You Can't Stake

**Hey all, here we go:D.**

**Disclaimer: Despite my best efforts I have not found a spell to make Spike mine .**

**Chapter 13: Monsters You Can't Stake.**

"Thanks for taking me to the movies guys, Twilight was so awesome!" Dawn squealed.

"Yeah, if you like sparkly Nancy boys." Spike snorted.

Buffy shot him a look. "You're welcome Dawny."

"Well I'm goin to bed, night." Dawn said hugging Spike a tad longer then nessacary.

"Good night Dawn." Buffy shot her a warning glare.

"Good God, that movie was bloody awful." Spike groaned.

"Tell me about it." Buffy agreed flopping onto the sofa.

"I mean SPARKELS, on behalf of my species' they can sod off. Not to mention CELABICEY, bloody poofter won't shag his honey? What a twit."

"Honey? Calm down, it's just a movie." Buffy reminded him.

"Being a vampire use to be cool until that bloody Rice woman made us cuddly little wankers and it's getting worse thanks to that Meyer bitch."

"I still think you're a badass." Buffy comforted.

"Don't patronise me." Spike grumbled.

"I'm not even with the soul you're the toughest guy I know." She promised kissing his cheek.

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely, you'll always be the big bad in my book." She yawned. "Sleepy slayer's calling it a night."

"Give me 30 minutes." Spike growled.

"No promises." Buffy yawned again

Spike was nursing his mug of blood when Buffy's shrill screams pierced the night air. Spike's body was in full fight mode when he busted through the bedroom door and found Buffy caught in the grips of yet another nightmare. "No, I said no Spike!" She cried as tears flowed down her face.

Spike froze as he realised he was the source of her terror. She was reliving his actions on the night he decided to get his soul. He had forced himself on her out of desperation if she hadn't been the slayer he would have succeeded, that was the first time in his life he'd seen himself as a monster. "Buffy, luv that's not me, wake up." He pleaded.

Her eyes flew open. "I said don't touch me!" She shoved him so hard he slammed into the wall. That's when she snapped back to reality. "Oh my god! Spike, I'm sorry!" She gasped running to his side.

"It's fine, I dissevered that and worse." He looked like someone was tearing his heart into bits.

"No you didn't, you're not that man anymore remember?" Buffy soothed.

"I almost raped you and you're comforting me?" Spike laughed without humour.

"Yes because you've been beating yourself up about that for far too long."

"Oh, and you're so over it." Spike cocked his brow.

"My subconscious is hardly a reliable source to judge that. Sometimes I dream I'm made of bubble gum." Buffy pointed out.

"Nice try Slayer."

"Ok. Sometimes, it'll creep up on me but I love you and I know you've changed you went to hell for me; you died for me, for the world. I think that's a big enough I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I set this monster on you." Spike whispered as he brought Buffy's hand to his lips.

"That's alright, we'll fight it together." She promised.

**Awe... tell me what you think.**

**Xo-ECBSB**


	14. Chapter 14: Crazy Exs'

**Hi yawl, It's Spuffy time!**

**Disclaimer: Whedon is Lord.**

**Chapter 14: Crazy Exes**

Buffy sat in the Sunnydale cemetery waiting for the latest bloodsucking fiend to wake up from his nap. Spike had decided to sit this latest patrol out due to fatige and she didn't argue, Spike got cranky when he was tired. It was funny what could happen in less than a decade. If someone had tried to tell her 8 years ago that she would be snuggling up with William the Bloody she would have promptly staked them. It was then that she realised that she wasn't dating William the Bloody. The body may be the same but the man inside was nothing like he once was. Spike was cruel, sadistic, blood thirsty, and animalistic. The man she saw now was kind, brave, selfless and more loving then anyone she'd ever know. She wasn't with William the Bloody, she was dating William Pratt, the soft spoken poet who loved his mother and who knew chivalry would never die as long as he walked the Earth.  
>Buffy was caught up in her Anne Rice fantasy when she heard a stumbling behind one of the headstones.<p>

"Crap, these were like my cutest heels." A familiar voice whined.

"Harmony?" Buffy laughed.

"Damn, why is this stealth stuff so hard?" The fanged Barbie pouted.

"Well, heels don't exactly scream stealth."

"Have you seen Spikey? We fought and he said it was over, but I know he'll take me back he's my Blondie Bear." She smiled.

"Nope." Buffy didn't feel like dealing with psycho ex bullshit right now.

"Really? I thought you guys hung out?"

"Haven't seen him, sorry."

"Then why do you smell like him?" Damn.

"Harmony, I'mdatinghim." Buffy blurted.

"Good one... wait, you're serious?" Buffy was prepared for a fight but Harmony sat and burst into tears. "Why? I did everything he asked? Well, except the threesome thing, but I mean, ew. We were supposed to go France." She sniffled.

"Sometimes people just aren't meant to be." Buffy explained lamely as she sat next to the sobbing vamp.

"Is he nice to you?" She asked softly.

"Yes, he's changed. You'd be proud of him."

"Are you happy?"

"Very."

"Well, I guess that's cool then. I kinda had my eye on a werewolf at work anyway. I still hope you die though. You know cuz of the whole slayer thing." She explained.

"Same to you."

"That's fair. Bye Buffy." Harmony smiled and took off to the next cemetery over.

Buffy shook her head and was about to go back to staring at her patch of ground when she heard a familiar voice rambling to the east. "Jackpot." Buffy grinned holding Mr. Pointy firmly at the ready. "Hey Dru, looking for me?" She could have just snuck up and staked her, but where was the fun in that?

"There's the bad girl Miss Edith. We need to teach her not to touch our things." She explained to the doll.

"He's not a thing!" Buffy yelled before kicking her in the ribs. Drusilla was fast and lethal but Buffy's anger made her faster. Her body had gone on autopilot the minute she laid eyes on the Ophelia clone. Her limbs flew connecting with cheeks, hips and stomach, one after the other. Buffy grinned wickedly with every juicy hit, every shriek of pain, and every look of horror. She stopped then, terrified by the rush of joy that she felt at the causing of pain. What was wrong with her? She was no better than the monster under her. She ran then faster and harder than she ever had, desperate to get away from her inner demon.

"Buffy? Luv, what's wrong?" Spike asked when her tear stained face appeared in his doorway.

"I'm a monster." She choked.

"What? No, what put that bloody idea in your head?" He stepped forward gathering her to his chest.

"I kill and I like it." She breathed.

"You're not a monster. Take it from someone who is." He said into her hair.

"But, I like it. I'm a mon-"The next thing she knew she was sobbing into his mouth...

**Hope you liked. R&R PLEASE!**

**Xo-ECBSB**


	15. Chapter 15: Do You Trust Me?

**Hey lovelies, it's cheesy romance time:D.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine I'm just playing.**

**Chapter 15: Do You Trust Me?**

Buffy stood shocked in Spike's arms, tears running hot down her cheeks as she kissed him back.

"I love you." Spike whispered against her lips.

"You shouldn't." She said, her voice cracking.

"What can I tell you, baby? I've always been bad." He smirked.

She smiled. "You're not as bad as you think."

"Strangely, I'm ok with that." He confessed sweeping her up.

"Last time I checked I could walk."

"I just like it, it makes me feel more manly." He explained crushing her mouth to his while her hand played in his hair. God she felt good, warm, almost fiery. Her heart was speeding as she anticipated what was to come. He could picture the blood rushing through her tightened body, hot, and rich as it flowed into his mouth after his fangs pierced... He froze, horrified when his face shifted.

"Spike? Did I do something wrong?" Buffy asked noticing the change.

"No pet, no, just peckish. They ran out of blood at the butchers." He shook his face back to its human state.

"How long have they been out?" Buffy asked dreading the answer.

"A week." He mumbled looking down.

"Bloody hell! What the hell's wrong?"

"Well they're not out. If they sell to me they'll be somebody's lunch."

"They're being threatened?" She asked shocked.

"I'm not exactly Mr. Popular in the Sunnydale demon scene, Luv."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm a grown man and I can take care of it." Spike scowled.

"Oh yeah, I can see that." Buffy huffed.

"I just haven't come up with a plan yet is all."

"Let me help." Buffy insisted.

"No, you have enough to deal with."

"Oh, cut the martyr crap William. This is just some masculine bull about not wanting to ask a woman for help." She accused hands on her hips.

"So what if it is? I want to keep some independence thanks very much."

"What?" This came out of nowhere.

"Don't act so shocked pet. Since we became a twosome I've become the Slayers bitch in town. You can see how coming to you would only make that worse right?" He asked.

"So you'd rather starve? You know how stupid that sounds right?" She said flabbergasted.

"I'll deal with it just give me time sweetheart." He promised

"Fine, but in the meantime use me."

"What do you mean?"

"Drink from me, I'll let you do this but I won't watch you starve." Buffy's voice was firm.

"Have you gone off your bird? I won't use you like a keg at a frat party!"

"Would you rather wait until you're so hungry you kill an innocent person? At least this way I can stop you if you go too far."

"Buffy-"

"Please William don't make me loose you again." Buffy's eyes became misty again.

Spike sighed unable to argue with her previous logic. "All right Luv, but we do this my way. I won't treat you like a quick bite. Downstairs, now."

"Why?"

"I'm not the only getting pleasure out of this."

Buffy descended the stairs to the lower part of the crypt suddenly unsure if this was such a good idea. She'd done this once before of her own free will and had almost perished from the experience. As she sat on the bed and leaned back on her elbows, the terror was replaced by a probably unhealthy surge of anticipation. Spike's eyes were bright with a lustful and animalistic hunger as he looked her over. His strides were slow and predatory as he approached her. "Do you trust me?" He murmured as his hands moved up her blue sweater.

"Yes." She groaned arching her back.

"Can I move your hair back?" He whispered kissing her ear.

"Okay." The panic began to consume her again as he brushed her hair to the side and sniffed.

"Mmm." He sighed. "Relax Pet, I can feel your fear. The calmer you are the less this will hurt." He kissed the vain he'd drink from, feeling the pulse under his lips.

"Wait, look at me before you do it?" Buffy's voice was horse with fear. Spike pulled back his eyes soft and trusting. "No, let me see you, the real you." She begged, running her hand down his cheek. Hesitantly, Spike showed his true face. "Kiss me." As he did Buffy felt nothing different. True, his skin had a case of the lumpy's but his kiss was just as gentle and his hands just as attentive, he was still the same man.

"Are you ready Luv?" He said between the kisses he trailed down her throat.

"Yes William." She gulped.

"Thank you." He breathed piercing her throbbing flesh.

Buffy gasped twitching from the sudden pain but after the initial invasion she found it rather relaxing, breathing in unison with Spike's pulls on her vain. Before she knew it she was stroking his hair holding his mouth over the wound. Spike's hand moved inside her jeans, causing her to mew. Spike's pulls became more frantic along with her breath. Spike had been right, she did belong in the dark. The sensations that radiated through her were unlike anything she'd ever felt. They felt so good in fact that she felt a wave of loss when he pulled away.

"Damn you were good." Spike gasped as he licked her off his lips.

"You weren't so bad yourself."

His hands moved to the buttons on his shirt. "You ain't seen nothin' yet Slayer."...

**So? Good? Bad? R&R PLEASE with Spike on top?**

**Xo-ECBSB**

**PS. Check my YouTube channel 4 more Spuffy love: ** .com/user/thatchickinthechair?feature=mhee


	16. Chapter 16: Buffy's Man

**Hey yawl, I wasn't going to do 2 smutty chaps in a row but the whole slayer's blood being an aphrodisiac thing was too awesome to pass up. Also sorry for such a delay was waiting on my Bata. Still am but now I'm sick of waiting. **

**Disclaimer: all belong to people who aren't me.**

**Chapter 16: Buffy's Man**

Buffy crashed forward forcing William back against the wall with a bang. Her lips and limbs were frantic as she explored him allowing the scent of smoke and leather along with the taste of her own blood to envelope her senses. Her hands were slow and steady as she skinned his shirt from his body. "Don't move" She whispered against his neck tracing a path downward with her lips.

Spikes breathing became laboured as she worked. His eyes closed his lower body throbbing with the need for release. "Buffy." He groaned as she worked his zipper.

"Yes William?" She smiled setting him free of his clothing.

"Get back here." He growled pulling her up by her right sleeve.

"Yes sir." She beamed before wrapping her legs around him.

Spike's hands were frantic as he yanked fabric from Buffy's body and worked to undo her bra clasp. His lips pressing hot and firm into her neck as he stumbled towards the bed.

"Ooof!" Buffy exhaled as they landed tangled together.

"Sorry Goldilocks." He breathed flicking his tongue over her breast causing her to moan encouragingly. His smile widened as he worked her jeans down and she rubbed against him in desperation, hair bouncing. God he loved that hair.

"Spiiiike?" She pleaded gripping him tight.

"Say please?" He chuckled against her throat.

"Please William?"

"Hold on." He gasped reaching into the bedside drawer pulling out something with a clink. "Do you trust me?" He asked dangling the gleaming mettle handcuffs from his pinkie.

"Yes." She grinned tossing her hands over her head.

"That's my girl." He smiled locking them around her wrists.

"Now?"

"Alright luv." He slid in gripping her shoulders as he moved.

"Oh Spike." She sighed. "More William more. Just like that, yes, yes, oh, God, yes!" She exclaimed thrashing wildly beneath him, causing the cuffs to rattle loudly.

Spike was totally in awe as he watched his slayer responded to his every move. She was wild, completely given over to her passion for him and he knew she was his. "You're mine Buffy." He panted in her ear.

She had heard him but was too far gone to reply with words so she settled for a "Uuugh." And forced her hips upward.

Spike was slow and steady, enjoying the response he got when he hit just the right spot. For the first time in his relationship with the Slayer he felt like her lover rather than a living sex toy. He wasn't Spike the soulless thing; he was William Pratt, her William, her man...

**R&R**

**Xo-ECBSB**


	17. Chapter 17: No One Compairs to You

_**Hey yawl, time for some emo Spike.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

_**Chapter 17: No One Compares To You.**_

Spike rolled off of Buffy feeling rather pleased with himself.

"Hol-ly cra-p." Buffy panted.

"Did I where you out Slayer?" He chuckled.

"Ask me when I can move?"

"I'll take that as a yes." His smirk widened.

"Don't let it go to your head?"

He glanced down "Too late."

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"I'm just surprised is all. What with you having shagged The Immortal, didn't think I could top that." He admitted.

"What?"

"Oh, c'mon Slayer, you honestly think I'd forget your last relationship was with a sex god?" He asked quirking a brow.

"It wasn't THAT great." She lied.

"Sure."

"Spike..." Buffy said reaching to comfort him.

"Don't baby me." He shrugged her off.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long did you mourn me?"

"I always did."

"Sure, I'm sure you couldn't help but think about me when he was between your legs." He snorted.

"What was I supposed to do William?"

"Wait for me."

"YOU WERE DEAD!"

"So were you at one point remember? I didn't go jump Harmony first chance I got! I mourned you; you meant something to me damnit! Obviousuly I didn't mean much to you! If I did you wouldn't be in another man's bed 3 monthes after my death!"

"I had to try to move on. It lasted a month, you know why? I'd cry at night for you, I'd say your name in my sleep. I love you William Pratt and no matter how many times you say I don't it won't be true."Her lips were soft but urgent on his; she was despite to get her feelings across if her words couldn't do that perhaps her body could.

"You're right I'm sorry." He whispered "If I'd come back to you as soon as I could have he'd never would have touched you." His lips touched her neck in apology.

"Just don't leave me again." She sighed allowing her neck to fall back.

"I won't but you have to do something for me." His breath was hot against her skin.

"Anything."

"Marry me?"...

**Ooooh Cliff-hanger! R&R PLEASE**

**Xo-ECBSB**


	18. Chapter 18: A Proper English Gentleman

**The wait is over. Drum roll please?...**

**Disclaimer: If Spike was mine he'd be proposing to me.**

**Chapter 18: A Proper English Gentleman **

Buffy froze unsure of what she had heard. "What?"

Spike didn't look up from her neck "You heard me Slayer."

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" She asked shoving him off.

He looked as if this hadn't occurred to him "Oh, bollocks! It did sound that way didn't it? I just didn't know when to ask." He said quickly feeling like a moron.

"This wasn't a spar of the moment thing?"

"No, been thinking this over for about a week."

"A week!"

Thinking she thought it took that long to decide he went back to rambling. "No I mean- I've wanted to ask you for months. Just didn't want to ask-No-shit- Let's start over." He said standing up from the bed and crouching on one knee and removing one of his many rings.

"Spike?"

"Shh, I'm thinking. Ok. Buffy, I know our romance hasn't exactly been storybook material and I can't promise it will ever be. But I swear to try to be the hero you deserve. I'll fight for you and beside you until something decides to take me away. I will care for and raise Dawn as if she was my own daughter. You already let me help kill the slimy demons, let me help fight the personal ones too. You gave me your heart; now give me your hand." Spike's eyes were shining by the time he'd finished.

Buffy sat silently shocked by how honest he'd been. Logically she knew it would never work, but the desire to enter into the life he'd painted screamed inside her. "I'll get old."

"And I'll be you're cougar boy toy." He grinned.

"I'm serious."

"I know, do I look like I care if you're 24 or 240?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"This is crazy." She huffed grinning.

"Most great ideas are pet."

"It's just so sudden; I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes, and make me the happiest man on earth." He said taking her hand.

"Oh Spike, of course it's yes!" She beamed, tumbling to the ground in her haste to stand.

"You okay luv?" He asked giddily as he brought her now ringed hand to his lips.

"Yes. Oh my God! I have to call Giles; he has to walk me down the aisle! Oh, and Willow needs to help me pick a dress! And Dawn-" Spike covered her mouth laughing.

"Slow down before you have a fit of some sort, we have time, and Rupert already knows."

"How?" She asked as Spike withdrew his hand.

"We had tea."

"What?" She asked bursting out in fits of laughter...

_12 hours earlier_

Spike felt like the doddering fool he'd once been as he sat across from the man who was more or less Buffy's father. If his body had needed to perform all the normal functions he would've felt like he'd run a bloody marathon.

"So, what was it you needed to discuss with me Spike?" Giles asked handing him a cup and saucer filled with Britain's best.

"Ahem, well, sir, I love Buffy very much..." He started, trying not to stammer or look down.

"Well, that's nice." Giles said looking puzzled by the need to express this random fact.

"Well, yeah, and I think I make her happy." He continued.

"Yes you do."

"So, if it's alright, I was going to ask her to marry me." William sat in the silence that followed wishing someone would stake him.

"Oh..." Giles gasped cleaning his glasses.

"I know she could do better but I promise I'll be good to her, Dawn too, I love that little niblet. Please Rupert? I love her."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I wouldn't ask would I? Wouldn't have much of a choice." He shrugged.

"Well Spike, you're going to need to find a better suite. If you wear that plaid thing Buffy might call it off." He smiled.

"Yes sir!" He beamed. "Thank you!"

"Yes well, you're better then Angel."

"I am?"

"You made the choice to change, and you're not a whiner." He added the last statement with a "Thank God" sighed.

"HA! I knew you hated Peaches as much as I did!"Spike exclaimed pointing an accusatory finger.

"Well all the soul in and out was a pain in the ass." Giles confessed.

"Mine's here to stay." Spike promised.

"Good, 'cause I swear to God if you EVER hurt her again I'll make you wish I'd kill you." Ripper warned.

"Proper thing." Spike agreed.

"Well, what are you still doing here? Go before I change my mind." The watcher said slipping back into his stuffy persona.

"Thanks Dad."

"Don't push it."

**You like?**

**R&R Please?**

**Xo-ECBSB**


	19. Chapter 19: Extrra Extra Freak Out

**Hi y'all, time for fluffy Spuffy.**

**Disclaimer: Still zip.**

**Chapter 19: Extra Extra Freak Out About It!**

"You ready luv?" Spike asked as he and his fiancé stood outside Dawn's room.

"As I'll ever be."She gulped and squeezed the feeling from his hand.

"Hey Niblet." Spike called over the "Ooo baby's" and "Yeah girls" that issued from her stereo. "Can Big Sis and I come in for a sec?"

The sugary sweet pop ceased "Sure." Dawn called.

"Hey Dawny, Spike and I have some news." Buffy felt like her body was going to snap in two thanks to the tension that coursed through her.

"The world's not going to end again is it? I hate it when that happens." She whined.

Spike grinned "No no. This is good news."

"Dawny... Spike and I are getting married." Buffy smiled.

"What?" Dawn gasped

"Yup, looks like I'm gonna be your big brother." Spike smiled.

"You're not under a spell again right?" She asked cocking her head.

"Sober, we swear." Buffy chuckled.

Dawn screamed. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOO GREAT!" She squealed crushing them to her. "How! When! Oh my God! YES!" She babbled.

"This morning" Buffy giggled. Yes, the Slayer giggled.

"Let me see?" The youngest Summers screeched, grabbing her sister's ringed hand. "This rocks!"

"So you're cool with this?" Buffy asked.

Dawn's eyebrow quirked "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well..." Spike coughed. "You haven't exactly made your feelings for me a secret."

"Wwwhat." Dawn chocked. "Spike, you're dating my SISTER! What the HELL!"

"But... but...Buffy help me out here?"Spike spluttered.

"C'mon Dawn, we all know you have a crush."

"When I was 14! I have a boyfriend now, HELLO?"

"I'm sorry" Spike muttered.

"S'kay, just, ewe." Dawn wrinkled her nose.

"Well, we should, Buffy?" Spike said grabbing his betroved and rushing from the room. "That was awkward." He noted when they were on the other side of the door.

"You ok baby?" Buffy asked noticing the wounded pride in his eyes.

"Ewe, really? I'm ew worthy?"

"Well, you are an old guy." Buffy laughed.

"But,I don't look it." He mumbled.

"Nope. You're still the sexiest guy I know."

"Bloody right I am." He growled kissing her neck.

"Spike, not now." Buffy sighed, going weak in the knees.

He chucked, "Why?"

"Dawn."

"So? You want me don't you?" He asked guiding her hips forward so fast she gasped. "Don't you Slayer?"

"Yes." She caved wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I still got it." He smirked stepping back.

"Jerk." She pouted smacking his arm.

"Go call Red; girl will have a fit if she finds out our news from Niblet."

"Fine, but you owe me." She warned.

"Lucky me." He grinned.

Buffy left the room before her basic needs won out over her brain and dialled Willow's cell.

"Hey Buffy." Willow chimed.

"Hey Will, where are you?"

"With Kennedy, we decided to partake in some retail therapy at the Magic Box."

"Can you swing by? Spike and I have some news." Seconds later her best friend and her girlfriend materialized in her living room. "When the hell did you learn to do that." Buffy asked as her heart slowed.

"An hour ago." She shrugged. "What's up?"

"Hey Red, Kennedy." William nodded grabbing Buffy's left hand.

Willow's eyes bulged and she rushed to embrace her friend. "Spuffy lives!"

"Bloody hell." Spike groaned "Stop with the cutesy name before my balls retract completely."

"Oh Spike, grow up." Buffy scolded.

"Can I plan the wedding? Can I? Can I?" Willow begged.

"Well, as Maid of Honour you'll have to."

"Oh... WOO AND HOO!" The witch squealed bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Spuffy FOREVER!"

"Red, I know I have a soul now. But so help me, if I hear that name one more time..."

"Back off Blondie!" Kennedy growled whipping a stake on him.

"Bloody 'ell! Learn to take a sodden joke Slayer!" Spike jumped back, hands in a "Don't stake me" motion.

"I don't view people threatening my girlfriend as funny." She scowled pressing the wood to his chest.

"Honey, calm down." Williow whispered.

"Kennedy, stand down." Buffy ordered, stepping between them.

"Watch it Willy boy." She hissed storing the wood.

"Sorry Red." Spike muttered, still slightly wigged.

"S'kay, I thought it was chuckle worthy." She smiled weakly. "So...wedding yay!" Willow cheered, desperate to get the group back to Joy Town. "Have you set a date yet?"

"Hell no! It's only been 12 hours."

Yeah, an' we've spent most of those doin'-Ow!"He said rubbing his newly jabbed ribs.

"House work, this place was a mess!" Buffy blurted quickly.

"Yup, super dirty." Spike grinned.

"Uh-huh." The two girls nodded knowingly.

"SO Will, think you can magic me up a dress? My cash flow is more drippy then flowy." Buffy admitted.

"Sure! Oh my Goddess! I'll be like your fairy godmother!" The poor girl looked like she might pass out if she didn't calm down.

"Easy there Red. You won't be playin' weddin' fairy or anything else if you an' the floor start snoggin' due to a lack 'a air" Spike chuckled.

"I'm sorry I'm just so-so-happy." She said through newly flowing tears.

"Then what's with the water works?"

"Yeah? I'm the bride Will, crying's my job." Buffy joked gathering her whimpering friend in her arms.

"It's just, after the Angel thing and Riley being a big cheaty poophead I thought you and love were like non mixy things."

"Nope. Love and I are well mixed" She assured.

"Yay! Way to go William!" Willow praised, wiping her eyes as she flashed a thumbs up.

"Thanks Pet." He smiled. The bird may be odd, but she was a sweetheart.

"Now time for serious face." She said clearing her throat and pointing one stern finger in his direction. "You break her heart Dark Willow will come play with your entrails."

"Understood Luv." He chuckled.

"Do I look like I'm makin' with the funny?" Her dark eyes flashed.

"No meme."

"Okie dockie." She beamed. "This leaves one bit of yucky though... Xander?"Willow asked, letting the question hang in the air.

"Um, I don't ol' Xan and I aren't 'zactly best mates." Spike winced.

"It's now or never sweetie."

"Can we go with door number two?"

"Xander's like a brother; I want him to accept us." Buffy's face crumpled in a mask of agony as she took her place by Spike's side again.

"I know Slayer but that might not be in the cards." He admitted softly.

Oh, this is bull!" Willow cried causing the three others to jump as she whipped her phone to her ear. "Alexander Harris! Get your grumpy non-accepting ass over here NOW!"...

**Lol, Willow FTW! Thanks for reading! Now, REVIEW PLEASE :D**

**For more Spuffy lovin' check out Free Falling! It's set between Smashed and Wrecked, how bad could it be?**

**Xo-ECBSB **


	20. Chapter 20: Bad Memories

**Hey yawl, hope you are enjoying this. I wouldn't know, reviews are a little scarce. Let's see if that changes eh?**

**Side Note: I've been reading a fanfic author AND SHE ROCKS AT SPUFFY! Seriously, BEST FANFICS EVER! Her pen name is Sweetprincipale, link on my fav page. GO CHECK HER OUT! After this though ok?**

**Dedicated to Sweetprincipale, hopefully one day I'll reach your level of awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spike but he owns my heart –sigh-.**

**Chapter 20: Bad Memories**

"Where exactly is _here?"_ Xander asked perplexed "And what's with the angry voice."

"Oh right, Buffy's." Willow clarified feeling slightly embarrassed "And I'm angry because you're a- a big-a big dumb-"

"Specist?" Kennedy officered in a hushed tone.

"Thanks Babe- A big dumb specist!" She huffed into the phone.

"What? Dated a demon remember?"

"Fine-You're an anti-vampire. Evan if those the vampire in question wouldn't hurt a fly-"

"Hey-would so! Those buggers are annoyin'!" Spike interjected.

Willow continued as if the blonde hadn't spoken "and gives your friend a major case of the happy."

"Oh-this is about Captain Peroxide! Listen Will, I wouldn't support this relationship-"

"TRANSPORTA!" Willow cried snapping her fingers,

"If monkeys ate my-wait-huh?" Xander who now stood in the living room asked, looking seriously wigged.

"Sit." Willow growled pointing to the recliner.

"What the hell's going on?" The Scooby asked.

"Buffy has some news and we're very _HAPPY_." Willow glared at him, daring him to argue.

"Buffster, a lil' help?" Xander begged.

"Well, um, you see, William and I, I mean Spike, we're kinda, getting married." Buffy winced.

"I'm sorry; I took a trip to Crazy Land. Could you repeat that?"

"Buffy and I are gettin' hitched."

"Not this again!" Xander groaned looking to the heavens.

"There's no spell Xan, I'm getting married." Buffy smiled softly.

"No you're not."

Buffy's face hardened "Excuse me? Last time I checked this was a free country and we didn't live in like, whenever women couldn't do stuff. I'll marry whoever I want."

"Buffy, are you NUTS! You're the Vampire SLAYER! Not the Vampire snuggle bunny! Plus, IT'S SPIKE! You know, tried to kill us a bunch of times, you're attempted RAPIST! Any of this ringin' a bell" Xander fumed.

"It's different now, he has a soul."

"Oh well, that NEVER backfires does it." He snorted.

"Not the same mate. Peaches had his cursed on him. Got this on m' own, no strings." He clarified.

"Shut up Bleach Boy!"

"He's telling the truth Xan." Buffy said timidly.

"I don't care! He slept with Anya!"

"Oi! There it is! Ol' Xander's still upset I shagged his ex honey!" Spike pointed at him with a Eureka! expression. "News flash 'ya bloody poof! _You left her!_ At the _ALTAR!_ She was devastated, she needed comfort!"

"So you fucked her on camera!"

"Easy, I didn't know the camera was there."

"NOT THE POINT!"

"Well, then... yeah. But, if YOU hadn't been such a Nancy boy and ran she and I wouldn't have hooked up, would we?" Spike looked smug.

"Well yeah, but, we JUST broke up. She was vulnerable, you took advantage!"

"So did she, not m' fault I'm such a good lookin' bloke." He grinned.

"Guys stop!" Willow barked her eyes going dark. "This isn't about that, what's done is done. Xander, I know what Spike did was bad, but he's gone above and beyond to set things right."

"You tell 'em Red.

"And you _Mr. I Do It On Tables_, stop bein' a jerk. Xander's suffered enough and Buffy looks like she's gonna hurl." Willow added as Buffy collapsed.

"Buff, you okay? Spike asked crouching next to her in concern.

"Yup, just haven't eaten anything." Buffy lied smoothly. In truth her head was spinning. All she could see was the memory of the laptop. Spike and Anya on the table, a flurry of hands and lips caressing skin. His body moving against her in a way she thought was for her alone. She tried her best to block out those horrible images, but her brain had decided to set the sequence on loop.

"All right, everyone out!" Willow ordered, once she understood. "Except you Spike." She laughed as he moved toward the door. "Buffy needs a little VLC."

"VLC?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Vampire love and care." She said as if it was obvious.

"Ahh." He chuckled

"This isn't over." She warned Xander as they headed out.

"Uh huh." He said keeping his one good eye on Buffy's beaux as he shut the door.

"Okay sweetheart let's see if we can get you somethin' for the rumblies." Spike said brightly, heading to practice his Eggo making skills.

Buffy shook her head to clear it and followed him. She faked enthusiasm. "Ooo Eggos, you're getting fancy!"

"Hey, don't underestimate my toaster skills."

"Nope, you're the master of the toaster, just don't get too toasty, 'cause, you know." Buffy mimicked a blaze with her hands.

"I'll try my best to remain unflamey. Oh bollocks, I'm starting to sound like you!" He groaned as he sat the waffles in front of her.

"Yay." She mumbled as she took the syrup from him.

"You ok luv?" He asked looking like a confused puppy.

"Totally." If she was Pinocchio her nose would be a foot long by now.

"Buffy?" He pressed sitting beside her and resting his hand on her cheek.

"It's nothing big really. Just, was she better than me?" Buffy's voice broke...

:::

**Awwe, sad Slayer REVIEW PLEASE! BIG thank you to LithiumReaper who is my new Bata. You are the best!**

**Xo-ECBSB**


	21. Chapter 21:Nature

**Hey all, sorry for the delay. I had no creative energy!**

**Quick note: I push the envelope a little in this. If people get offended sorry, just trying to do what I feel is true to character.**

**Dedicated to LithiumReaper: Best Beta EVER!**

**Disclaimer: Still own zip**

_**Chapter 21: Nature**_

"What?" Spike asked quietly.

"When you guys... did stuff, was she better at that stuff then me?" Buffy asked blinking away tears.

"How could you even think...?" His eyes grew sad.

"Well, she was a demon, you're a vampire, makes sense." Buffy explained; eyes downcast.

Spike crouched next to her chair and cupped her cheek. "I love YOU."

"Doesn't mean she's wasn't better in bed."

"Buffy, the only woman I've ever made love to is _you_."

"Liar, you-"Spike covered her mouth with his fingers to arrest her contradiction.

"You're not listening pet. I've shagged other birds yeah, but I've never made love to anyone else."

"Drusilla?" She mumbled against his fingers.

"Not even close luv. Dru and me, when it came to sex, were more in the _xxx_ category."

"But you loved her?"

"Doesn't count if they don't love ya back."Spike grinned sadly.

"So, it's just me in your head when we're..."

"God yes. In fact, you wanna know a secret?" He purred, eyes glinting with desire.

"Mmm hmm." She breathed as his lips met hers.

"The only way I was able to get it up for Harmony was to dress her like you or picture fighting you." He confessed into the hollow of her neck.

"That's a relief, and messed up on like so many levels." She rolled her eyes and giggled slightly.

"I know, sorry about the blue sweater." He apologised pulling back to look at her.

"That was you?"

"I wanted your scent." He shrugged

"Creepy much?"

"'ey now, not so fast pet! I'm not the only one to do some closet snooping." He reminded her, brow quirked.

"Fine, we're both messed, but no more stealing each other's clothes, ok?" She smiled.

"Don't want your clothes now; just want what's in em." He grinned, as a low growl emerged from his throat.

"Again?" Her eyes popped as she backed away playfully.

"And again and again." He promised, cornering her against the counter.

"Somebody's cocky." She teased looping her arms around his neck.

"You have no idea." He pressed her body closer to emphasise his point.

"Wait, what about the whole saving ourselves tradition thingy." She panted between lip locks.

"Bugger that." He grunted thrusting his tongue deeper in her mouth. Worked for her apparently because next thing Spike knew, he had an extra 110 lbs around him.

"_WOAH!_ Didn't know things were getting R rated in here, sorry." Dawn squeaked from the doorway causing the couple to jump.

"Dawny!" Buffy screeched nervously righting herself.

"Hey Niblet." Spike smiled.

"I just came to get the minni marshmallows outta the Lucky Charms but I'll come back like WAY later." Dawn looked wigged.

"Don't be ridiculous, we would NEVER stand in the way of you and cavity inducing cereal." Spike grinned as he and Buffy sat back at the table.

"Yeah root away." Buffy agreed picking up her fork.

"Cool. So...how'd the guys take it?" Dawn asked popping dehydrated dyed sugar in her mouth.

"Red's ecstatic, Kennedy and Xander however want me on the pointy end of a stick." Spike shrugged.

"Well, you and Anya did put on quite a show." Dawn shifted uncomfortably.

"I know." He winced

"What are we gonna do?" Buffy groaned.

"I'll think of something pet, don't you worry that pretty head." He soothed brining her hand to his lips.

"Have you tried saying sorry and explaining what Buffy means to you?" Dawn asked.

"No, blokes don't talk like that Niblet."

"Xander's kinda girly when it comes to this stuff, try it. What other choice do you have?" Dawn pointed out.

"She's right." Buffy nodded. "I could go with you if you want."

"No luv, this is my mess."

"He could stake you!" Buffy panicked "I'd like to avoid having to register as Mr. And Mrs. _Big Pile Of Dust_."

"I don't think he could hurt you like that luv, no matter how much he hates me."

"I don't want you to risk it, I like my Spike solid."

He smirked "I know."

"Ewe, standing right here." Dawn huffed.

"I'm serious William, I won't lose you again." She stared him down.

"No pet, you won't, I promise." The honesty in his eyes melted her resolve like butter.

"Ok, but if you die, I'll so kick your ash." She scowled.

"Ok." He smiled at her wordplay.

"Well, I'm off, try not to break anything." Dawn gave her future brother-in-law a loaded glance before heading out the door.

Buffy sat looking at her plate feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry William, I'm turning clingy."

Spike tilted her chin up with his index finger. "You can cling to me as much as you like."

"I just keep picturing you that day in the school. I can't go through that again, I can't lose you again. If you leave me again I swear-"

Spike yanked her up crushing her to him."I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He swore, pressing his mouth against hers painfully.

"Promise me?" She sobbed gently clinging to his back.

"I promise pet, you're stuck with me." He kissed her again scooping her so her legs could wrap around his waist and crashing into the wall.

"I love you William." She muttered into his shoulder.

"I love you too."

"It's too sunny to go see Xander..." She looked at him with suggestion.

"Whatever shall we do?" He asked playing along.

"Each other?"

"I like the way you think." He growled devouring her once more.

"Spike, what are you thinking?" Buffy whispered as his teeth scraped her neck.

"How beautiful you're gonna look in five minutes when I get in you. How that little body's gonna squirm and thrust under me. How-" His head perked up. "Honey, you're bleeding."

"What? No I'm-"She glanced down at her jeans "Oh great."

"Lucky me." Spike licked his lips.

"You still wanna?" Buffy's eyes popped in shock.

"More now actually." Spike looker her over hotly.

"I thought this grossed guys out?"

"Vampire luv." He reminded her. "As far as I'm concerned, I hit the jackpot."

"Thank GOD! No more romance novels for me." She untangled herself from him and waited anxiously.

"Get lusty do we?" Spike asked crouching.

"Uh HUH." She gasped as he worked her zipper with his teeth.

"Oh you poor thing, I can smell it now" Spike cooed as he set her free.

"Spike, do it, please?" Buffy whimpered moaning as he finally made contact.

"Mmmmmm."

Her head snapped back. "More."

"Your bloods sweeter here." He muttered against her thigh.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Mmm hmm." He circled her opening with his tongue.

"Oh! Do that again?"

"This?"

"Yes!"

He caught and lowered her to the ground as her knees buckled. "Easy luv" He soothed as she spasmd with pleasure.

"William." She mewed clawing at his trademark black tee.

"Hang on baby." He stood and yanked his shirt over his head. "Better?" He asked scooping her up.

"Yes." She sighed kissing the top of an exposed shoulder.

"You sleepy?" He asked as she curled into him.

"Just comfy." She sighed as he sat her on her comfiture.

"We don't have to..."

"Oh yes we do!" She pulled him down to her.

"If you're sure." He chuckled, watching her look him over.

"Yes sir." She shoved him on his back and kissed him deeply. "Drusilla's an idiot." She muttered against his neck.

"Why's that pet?"

"She left you and I mean, have you seen you lately?" She asked as he mouth drifted across his chest.

"No reflection." He groaned, eyes closing.

"Well, trust me, major idiot." She shook her head enjoying the soft purr she was coxing out of him.

"Buffy."

"That's right, you're mine." She grinned thrusting her hand in his jeans.

"Bloody hell!" He jerked.

"Shh, let's see how loud I can make kitty purr." She grinned moving her hand lazily.

"Can I be a tiger instead?" He moaned as she worked his jeans down with her free hand.

"Sure." She chuckled moving so she dripped into his mouth.

"God bless mother nature." He sighed throwing her under him once more.

"Ah!" She exclaimed with a giggle as he rested her ankle on his shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how delectable you are?" His cool breath soothed her scorching sensitive flesh. His tongue cleaning the gory mess away gently.

"Knock yourself out." She worked herself closer.

"Here..." He lifted her hips closer to his mouth.

"William!" She cried with release.

"Again." He growled positioning himself for the plunge.

"William, MY William." She grinned.

"Damn right." He groaned sinking deep.

"Uh, I won't break Spike." She whimpered.

"If I let loose the bed might." He warned as the bed creaked.

"Spike?" She pleaded.

"Oh bloody hell." He caved.

"Oh!" She gasped as the headboard met the wall over and over. "Oh Spike." She breathed as he kissed her.

"Buffy." He whispered before capturing her lips again. He was on cloud 9. Drunk on lust and Slayer blood and the look in his fiancée's eyes blessed out of her adorable skull. He was a lucky bloke. "Mrs. Pratt." He grinned.

"That'll be me." She beamed.

"Mmm hmm." His hips swirled then making further conversation impossible.

"Uh! AH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her muscles clenched around him milking him dry.

"Well, I can't move." Spike sighed with satisfaction after three long rounds later.

"Mmm good, I don't want you to." She sighed brushing the curls off his sweaty forehead.

:::

Buffy awoke with a jolt. "Spike!"

Spike popped out from under the comfiture. "'Ello luv."

"What you doin'?"

"Sorry, got peckish." He shrugged.

"What time is it?" She yawned stretching her heavily worked muscles.

"Xander O'clock." He groaned reaching for his jeans.

"Good luck." She grinned weakly.

"I'll be fine, the only thing I'll come back with are doughnuts."

"Yum, jellies?'

"You got it Slayer." He bent to kiss her goodbye.

"I love you." She called when he reached the stairs.

"Love you too."...

:::

Spike climbed into his car feeling like he was going to visit a fence post factory. Was he mad? There was no way in hell the guy was goin to listen to him. He hated him with a passion that was almost religious, and that was before the table shag. He had to try though; the man child was like a brother to his Slayer. If he wasn't there on the day, it'd kill her.

He kept that in mind all the way to the apartment complex and knocked on the door.

Xander looked at him, half disgusted half confused. "Spike?"

"Yeah, can I come in?" He felt sick.

"You already have the damn invite."

"I was being polite." Spike snapped as Xander stepped aside.

"Wait, why the hell are you here?" Xander asked shaking his head.

"To apologise, for the Anya thing."

"Because?"

"It was wrong, she was hurting and I took advantage." He sighed.

"And?" Xander prompted.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, if I hadn't been such an idiot it wouldn't have happened." Xander flopped onto the couch.

"Wow, someone's done a 180."

"Not quite, I still hate this wedding. You don't deserve her."

"You got that right..." He sighed sitting next to the average Scooby.

"Total offense, why you?"

Spike laughed "Your guess is as good as mine mate."

"So not your mate." Xander reminded him harshly.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, well I'm getting drunk. You want a beer?" Xander asked casually.

"Sure." Spike replied, brow cocked at the sudden change in Xander's demeanour.

"One thing." Xander warned tossing the can to his unwanted house guest. "You as much as walk by Buffy against her wishes, I'll dust you."

"Fair enough." He agreed nodding once before drowning the awkwardness in hops.

**Next chap won't take so long I promise R&R please!**

**Xo-ECBSB**


	22. Chapter 22: Wedding Witch

**Hey all you lovely people! I'll be honest, I'm not exactly sure what I wanna do with this chap. It'll be a surprise!**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, all that belongs to the talented Mr. Whedon. God bless you you GENIUS!**

**Dedicated to LithiumReaper: You my dear are the best B****e****ta a woman could ask for 3.**

**Chapter 22: Wedding Witch**

Buffy sat in the living room with Dawn and Willow, a stack of binders and bridal magazines laid out on the floor in front of them.

"I don't even know where to start!" Buffy groaned looking over the sea of glossy covers.

"Well let's start with the basics. Have you and Spike picked a date yet?" Willow asked taking out a legal pad and pen.

"No, I kinda forgot to ask." Buffy admitted, feeling like a ditz.

"That's ok. SPIKE!" Willow screeched.

"Oi Red! I was only in the kitchen." Spike said, rubbing his ears so the ringing would stop.

She ignored his complaint. "You and Buffy need to decide on a date."

"Whatever you want pet." Spike shrugged looking at his frazzeled bride.

"Is Haloween too cheesy? I just don't wanna worry about wedding crashers." She explained when he rolled his eyes.

"That makes sense, you don't wanna get dust or demon guts on your dress." Dawn's face curled in disgust at the image.

"Plus the trees will be gorgeous! Oh! We could do a whole autumn theme!" Willow bounced with excitement,

"That's actually a very cool idea Will."

"Yeah we could do everything in Reds and oranges." Dawn added.

"Sounds good to me, what about you Spike?" Buffy asked.

"Whatever strikes your fancy luv." He sounded bored already.

"Don't you care about our wedding at all?" Buffy crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Not really, just the being tied to you for life part." He admitted. If he had his way they would have just ran to the courthouse 3 days ago when he'd purposed, but women liked to make a big fuss about these things and he never turned down a party.

"Aww, if I wasn't a lesbian I'd marry you." Willow gushed.

Spike smirked "Thanks Red, but I'm afraid I'm spoken for." He apologised taking the spot next to his Slayer.

"You can talk yourself out of anything can't you Mr. Smooth.?" Buffy laughed.

"Had to be able to when I was Sunnyhells most stakeable."

"Ok, back on task people!" Willow clapped her hands authoritatively.

"Hey Will, what's with the lit? Can't you just magic up some stuff?" Dawn asked.

Willow smacked her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?" She pushed the things aside. "Dawn, can I use you as a manican?"

"Sure, just don't make me one." She joked going in the middle of their small circle.

"Honestly, I haven't messed up a spell in years." Willow rolled her eyes. "Now, let's see..." After thinking it over Willow closed her eyes and allowed brown sparks to fly from her fingers.

"Wow!" Dawn gasped looking at the chocolate brown floor length dress she now wore, its waist accented by a wide white satin belt.

Buffy and William tilted their heads in unison. "I don't know Will. Don't get me wrong this is beautiful but I was hoping for something a little more... fun."

"Yeah Red, and brighter..this is a wedding not a lady's tea." Spike lifted his chin.

Buffy turned to her honey. "I thought you didn't care?"

"I don't, not really, but if were gonna have this circus, let's do it up good and proper."

"That's the very definition of caring." The youngest Summers pointed out.

"Fine, I care. Don't let that get 'round though, I have a rep to maintain, ya know." Spike puffed up, desperate to reclaim what was left of his masculinity.

"Yes, you're the big bad." Buffy cooed.

"Yes I am."

"Who's the big bad?" Buffy prompted.

Spike looked bashful. "Me."

"Ok, enough with the slightly creepy ego stroking" Willow shivered this time red sparks shot from her fingertips.

"Better" Buffy admitted as she took in the red fun and youthful number with its rhinestone broach in the front. "Still not quite."

"Yeah plus red dresses and she's marrying me. Can you say tacky?" Spike snorted.

"Oh, right, sorry." Willow blushed "What if I do this." With a flick of the wrist the blood red was exchanged for electric orange.

"Perfect!" Spike blurted, "Ahem, I mean, whatta you think Buff?"

"So totally perfect, good job Will."

"Yeah, super cute." Dawn agreed with a twirl.

"Yay! One down 297 to go!" Willow joked.

"What's next boss?" Buffy grinned at her over excited planner.

Willow gestured to the now empty spot in the middle "Spike."

"A suits a bloody suit." He whined. "Why do I have to be Boyfriend Barbie? I swear Slayer, you keep this up I'll be as girly as Peaches." He blanched.

"Pleaeeeeese?" Buffy batted her eyelashes dramatically. "I promise it won't hurt that much." She lowered her voice and leaned so that her lips brushed his earlobe. "Besides, dress up for me, I'll have to reciprocate mmm? I kept my cheerleading outfit..." She felt a little serge of pride when his breath hitched.

"I don't know what you just said but eeeeeew seems like the appropriate response." Dawn's face crinkled in disgust.

"Just discussing plans, magic me red." Spike said spreading his arms in surrender and closing his baby blues.

"Oh please!" Willow scoffed as electricity like sparks shot from her fingers.

The minute the magic's glow faded Buffy's body went into Cosmo mode, every muscle itching to touch. He was hot, the tux hugging every deliciously defined inch of his flesh. The jet black fabric causing his flawless skin to look paler and pourless, like cream that her inner sex kitten longed to lap at. His golden locks and jewel blue irises giving him the appearance of a devilish angel.

"Buff, you're drooling." Willow chuckled uncomfortably as she seriously considered covering the youngest Summer's eyes so she wouldn't have to witness her sister's eye banging.

"See something you like Slayer?" Spike asked lips twitching.

"Yes, Buffy like." She nodded slowly.

"If it's all the same to you red, I'm gonna stick with the monkey suit for a while." He murmured sitting without hearing the answer, trying awkwardly to hide the now raging stiffy in his trousers caused by his Slayers scent. Bloody 'ell, what he'd give to be able to skim his nose across its source, stupid bloody planning.

"Dawny, soda?" Willow asked sensing the impending hormone explosion. He knew he liked the witch.

"Several" Dawn cringed practically running for the keys.

"We'll be back. We're just gonna yeah..." The resident red head said awkwardly. The couple nodded mutely as the front door clicked, bodies humming with heat.

"So, Buffy like eh?" Spike cooed, stalking toward her, eyes hooded, erection long and straining against his pants. She licked her now dry lips, and shook her head. "No?" He asked amused.

"Clothes bad, Spike pretty." She stated dreamily, and pounced...

**Sorry for the hiatus, but now I'm back baby! R&R Please!**

**Xo-ECBSB**

**Ps. too much Spike lovin?**


	23. Chapter 23: Double O Seven

**Hey ya'll SEXY SHIRTLESS SPIKE TIME! Enjoy:D.**

**Disclaimer: Just playing with Joss's toys.**

**Chapter 23: Double O Seven.**

The Slayer's body hit William like a freight train, the force knocking him back onto the warm brown cautions of the sofa.

"Easy Pet- give a fella- a chance-to breath." He gasped between invasions from her tongue.

"You don't breathe." She murmured into his cool neck, biting gently.

"Well no, but JESUS."

"Hey, don't blame me. I'm not the one who looks all yummy." She grinned tracing his lips with her tongue.

"Hungry are we Slayer?" He smirked, taking her lip between his teeth.

"Uh-famished." She squirmed desperate to ease the burning radiating between her legs.

"Can't have my girl go hungry." He arched, easing the fire slightly. "Consider me a Buffy BUFFET."

"Ooooh, lucky me." She grinned, undoing the buttons of his dress shirt and following the path her hands made with her mouth. "God, I changed my mind, you are God's gift." She muttered against his abdomen.

"Ha, back at you luv. ' He chuckled deep in his throat.

"I mean-" She stroked one finger leisurely down his cloth covered length, causing him to groan. "Just seeing you all James Bondish was enough to make my mind go all NC. 17." She confessed softy as she gripped him with needy fingers and did away with his belt before taking the zipper between her teeth.

"Uhh, Slayerrrrrr" He growled, as his blue eyes closed and head lolled back in pleasure,

"Yes William?" She grinned settling her mouth over him.

"I bloody love you." She hummed in approval and took off with enthusiasm. "Bloody HELL!" he cried as his hands knotted in her hair. "Steady sweetheart steady." He soothed slowing her rhythm.

"Sorry." She muttered around him.

"Don't be, I like that I make you so happy. Just wanna still be up for the challenge when you're finished." He smiled a little at his double meaning.

Buffy's mouth released him with a wet pop. "Challenge?"

"Oh yes" His eyes grew dark as his hands encircled her waist and threw her beneath him. "So I look like James Bond in this do I?" He asked skimming his nose down her neck and leisurely removing her t-shirt.

"Hotter." She decided as she rubbed her legs together, the need inside was almost painful.

"Well, let's see if we can get that double O seven times anyway."

"SEVEN!" Buffy gasped, was that even possible?

Spike chuckled at the look of anticipation and shock on his fiancée's face. "Not up for it pet."

Her brow furrowed in determination "Slayer remember, I can go for days. Question is, can you deliver? Don't make promises you can't keep William." Buffy teased as Spike nuzzled her chest and let out a contented purr.

"Wouldn't dare." He assured latching his lips around one breast and kneading the other with a gentle practiced hand.

"William-Spike-Honey?" She hated to hurt his fragile ego but this was exactly not where she needed him right now.

"Mmm?" he inquired with his signature head tilt.

"As nice as this is-"

"Nice? God am I that bad?" His face blanched.

"No! Having a major case of the tingles here, that's the issue" She wriggled, hoping he'd get the hint.

His eyes lit with recognition "Ahh, my lady requires me elsewhere." He nodded as his hands skimmed down and back up the inside of her jean clad thighs'.

"Yes." She mewed, tears pricking her eyes, as the inferno blazed on.

"Oh Buffy, why didn't you say something sooner?" He cooed as he pealed her jeans away and saw the wet throbbing mess she was in.

"I didn't wanna seem all me me me." She chocked as the scrap of fabric between her and those glorious hands was tossed in a corner.

"It is all about you, I told you that luv." He smiled skimming his thumb across her clit.

"AHH!" She jerked grasping his hand and guiding against thin air.

"That's it luv, show Spike what you want." He approved.

"Spike-fingers-please!" She keened as tears fell softly down her cheeks.

"Shh, I'll take care of it baby, don't cry." He soothed as his fingers worked their way inside.

"Yes." She sighed in relief her body sucking and spilling all over him as his fingers stocked gentle and insistent, on a mission.

"That's my girl." He grinned as she started to quiver.

"Just- a little- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, tightening around his long toying digits.

"Better?" He breathed as her body relaxed and her glazed eyes opened.

"Mmm much."

"There's one." He smirked holding up a slick glossy finger and angling it into his mouth.

Buffy shivered as he sucked it clean. "Spike, can we try something?" She blushed, glancing away.

"Whatever you want pet, hey, talk to me." He grinned tilting her chin up to lock eyes with hm.

"Well, I'm all sticky..."

"I'd say sorry but I don't lie to the ones I love." He licked his lips.

"Me neither, but ew. Anyway, yeah, bathing sounds good. However, stopping to do that equals BAD, VERY BAD! So, can we combine these things?"

"You want shower sex?" His eyebrow quirked in surprise.

"Yes?" She winced afraid he'd think her purvey.

"Bless your kinky Slayer heart" He grinned, scooped her up and took off feeling like a teenage boy.

"I'll take that as a you got it." She laughed breathily as he tried to open the door and hold her at the same time.

"Yes, O BUGGER THIS!" He exclaimed exasperated and delivered a swift kick to the offending entryway causing it to give way. "There."He said with satisfaction walking over the door.

"Spike!" Buffy screeched gawking at the broken door. "How are we gonna explain this to the girls?"

"Ogre attack?"He suggested, sucking her earlobe.

"Works for me, hey!" She pouted as William's arms released her to the ground.

"Give us a minute pet." He grinned, starting to shed the jacket.

"Wait, let me?" She blushed. He through his hands up in a be my guest gesture. Buffy walked slowly behind him and lifted shaking hands to his shoulders.

"Why so timid luv? You're shaking like a leaf." And although Buffy couldn't see his face she could sense the worry that creased his brow.

"Nervous." She admitted as the heavy black fabric fell to the ground.

"To steal your American slang. Huh?"

"Well, it's our first time like this, what if I screw this up?" She confessed meekly planting a kiss on his nude shoulder as the white linen fell away as well.

"Don't be daft." He snorted as she worked the dress pants down his hips till they communed with the rest of the fabric on the tile.

"Didn't think I was." She said stepping around him to crank on the water. "Wha?" She squeaked as he shoved her into the shower and pinned her so that she was kissing the back wall of the large walk in shower.

"Feel this?" He purred flexing his hips into the small of her back.

"Uh! Uh-huh." She groaned as the one remaining ember of her internal fire became a nuclear explosion.

"Any woman who drives me this crazy can't ever do this wrong. He assured licking the streaming water from her cheek.

Buffy's heart leapt in anticipation as Spike stepped back pulling her with him.

"Lean forward and spread your legs." He coaxed as his wet lips covered her neck with hot hungry kisses. She did so, using the wall for support. "Wider, that's my girl."

"Spike?" She whimpered, she liked foreplay as much as the next girl but this was ridiculous.

He grasped her hips, easing into her as his curls sprung free of their gel prison "feel 'right luv?" He asked concerned the position would feel too foreign for her.

"Mmmm." She sighed as the water relaxed her further.

"Good." He smirked and thrusted a little deeper.

"Oh! Ok." This was different, in a good way. She felt fuller, and at this angle contact with that sweet spot inside was assured to be reached, rather than a rare treat. Oh yes, she liked this, a lot.

"Oh-Buf-fy!" He groaned over the delicious wet slap their bodies made.

"Spike, give it to me." Buffy choked.

"Greedy are we?" He chuckled intensifying his efforts.

"Yes. C'mon Big Bad? I can take it."

"Big?" He panted as her legs trembled.

"Massive." She giggled.

"Right answer." He growled slamming against her over and over.

Oh sweet mother of holy hell! "Oh William!" Buffy cried as she clenched in pleasure.

Don't throw in the towel yet Spike ol'boy he begged internally as she squeezed him. He pulled her upright and linked her arm around his neck alla _Dirty Dancing._ "That's two."

"Mmm." She sighed playing with the ends of his curls.

"Ready for three."

In truth she was exhausted, but there was no way in the hellmouth she was telling him that. "You betcha, not here though." She requested as the water turned icy.

"Cold?"

"Yes." She shivered shutting off the flow and facing him. Make that a no. Holy crap on a cracker! Spike should be dripping wet all the time, or maybe not, _we'd never leave bed_. She acknowledged as the site of him all dishevelled and wanting met her eyes. Ok. Not tired anymore. "Catch me!" She beamed launching herself into his arms and wrapping her legs around him.

"Got-cha." He smiled as her mouth pressed hard to his and her hands planted in his curls.

"Why do you put all that crap in your hair? I like your curls." Buffy pouted.

"I'm fond of yours too Goldilocks." He said with a dirty smirk.

"William whatever your middle name is Pratt!"

"What?" He faked innocence. "It's Henry by the way."

"Huh?"

He grinned as her mouth twisted in confusion. "My middle name, it's Henry."

She pursued her lips considering. "Mrs. William Henry Pratt, I like it." She broke into a cheshercat style grin.

He mirrored her expression, "Me too." Then the talking ceased and all communication became that of touch, they were better at that anyway. Spike's expert tongue diving and sweeping with his Slayer's as he stumbled down the hall to her bedroom. The door was open, thank Christ.

"WEEEE!" Buffy giggled as she and Spike fell onto the mattress. She looked at her current perch and grinned impishly.

"What?" Spike smirked.

"My turn." She smirked wider and eased herself down, taking him inch by sweet inch. Buffy watched awed as this beautiful kind and loving man slowly came apart beneath her building and easing at the same time. His electric blue eyes soft and hot, taking her in.

"How'd I become such a lucky bastard?" He whispered stroking her cheek with tender fingers.

"You loved me unconditionally."

"That's it? That was the easy part." He laughed.

"The whole getting a soul thing helped." She assured. "But you wanna know a secret?" She whispered moving her hands up his arms.

"Mmmm, what's that pet?" He sighed lacing their hands.

"I think you already had one, it was just buried under fear." She purposed as his eyes closed.

"I had you, you saved me Buffy, you brought me back. For the first time William fought the demon and won. This glowing thing in my chest isn't my soul luv, you are." He confessed as he silently shattered and spilled into his soul.

"Oh William." Buffy chocked, tears welling in her eyes once more as her body gripped him and convulsed.

Spike rolled her off him, placing his head between her legs and flicking gently as her body slowed, he wasn't having that.

"Oh!" Buffy jerked as the wave hit without a lull.

"Four." Spike muttered into her curls as she tugged on his curls in turn, flicking faster.

"My God!" Was it unhealthy to cum this fast?

"Mmm, five." He purred, slithering back to her mouth.

"Already?" She gasped feeling his errection brush her entrance.

"Vampire pet, we recover fast remember?"

"From wounds yeah. I didn't know it also applied to... other things." She groaned as he sheathed himself in her.

"Yes Buffy yes." He moaned both in answer to her statement and in approval as she dug her nails into his back.

"Oh Spike." She panted as he buried his face in her neck. "Feed from me, feed from m while you're inside."

"Buffy- I-"

"Please Spike? I want to make love to all of you." She pleaded.

He shifted, unable to deny her. "I love you Summers." He purred, sinking fangs and cock inside her, allowing her to have all parts of him.

"Ahh! I love you too. William, Spike, all of you." She cooed, stroking his soft golden locks contently as he gulped her down in perfect time with his thrusts. They groaned in unison as her blood made him harden further.

"Slayer?" He asked unsure, he hated to ruin the moment but thanks to the blood he needed this love making to turn into sweaty keening blow your mind shagging, now!

"Uh-huh?" She panted.

"I'm afraid your blood has caused William Pratt to be replaced by a very horny Spike." He smiled apologetically.

"I'm Ok. With that." She beamed and reached up, gripping the headboard. "I love him too."

"Good."

He started to phase back but Buff yanked his fanged moth to her human one. "Don't, if Spike wants me then he can have me." She breathed cutting her tongue on his left fang so the tang of her blood would mix with their kiss.

"You're amazing." He rasped as Spike came out to play.

"Look who's talking Mr. Stamina. Oh yeah, right there. Yesssssss." She purred as her body arched and shattered yet again

"Sixxxxxxxxx." He hissed teeth clenched as he fought the urge to shatter with her.

"Spike? Baby? You ok?" Buffy asked once the world came back into focus and revealed a very close vampire.

"Yeah pet peachy."

She wasn't buying it. "Just let go, I'm more then sated." She assured as the beds frame snapped and sent them to the ground.

"No damnit I set a goal!" He growled driving harder.

"Well-I'm glad-to-see-you-so-de-term-end a-bout-some-th-ingggggg" She huffed between thrusts.

"That's it Mrs. Pratt." He soothed as her body started to meet him and her lip trembled.

Her lips shaped his name but all that came out was a squeaky. "WI-"

"Annnnnnnd seveeeeeennnn." He groaned, filling her with his cool release.

Buffy lay there not sure what to say as she stroked her fiancés hair. Their little marathon had been all over the map. Luckily she didn't have to say anything because after a minute the only sound in the room was Spike's unessacery breathing as he snoozed on Buffy chest. Buffy smiled warmly, kissed his brow and fell asleep with him as close as he could get...

**Wow, that was more intense then I planned, oh well. PLEASE REVIEW! I've done nothing but this for 3 days, except sleep/eat/pee of coarse lol. Feedback would be a great pay off!**

**Xo-ECBSB**


	24. Chapter 24: A Look to the Future

**Hey y'all! 53 hits on my last chap in 14 hours, WOW! Thanks so much! You guys are the main reason I write this so thanks for the support, keep making the little numbers go up, including reviews?**

**Dedicated to: All of my readers and Lithium Reaper my AMA****Z****ING b****e****ta! You my dear make it possible for me to bring my work to all these lovely people and you always make me smile *hugs*.**

**Disclaimer: All hail Joss Whedon! For he is the reason we have Spuffy. I just play.**

**Chapter 24: A Look to the Future **

Spike blinked sleepily and sighed contently as Buffy's chest rose and fell under his cheek. Her heart thumping a slow powerful rhythm as she slumbered. He sighed again, what he'd give to be able to mirror that steady beat, she deserved that. She deserved so many things he'd never be able to give her. A sunny garden wedding surrounded by smiling family and friends. A honeymoon in a tropical paradise lying in the sun with her husband's lotioned hands gliding over her heated flesh just before the need to be taken overwhelmed them both. She deserved children, as many as she wished, deserved to have the chance to see the miracle her body was capable of, he'd never be able to give her any of those things. As long as she was with him she was tapped in a barren black pit filled with nothing but death.

It was then that he remembered the prophecy, San whatever. A vampire with a soul would, if he worked hard enough to redeem himself, be granted his humanity. He'd worked tirelessly to make up for his past sins perhaps... Oh who was he trying to kid, that prophecy referred to Big and Broody and every demon this side of the hellmouth bloody well knew it. This was as close to humanity as William the Bloody was going to come. It was close enough for him that was for damn sure. He had a purpose. His sweet ol' mum would be proud of him, a family of sorts, not to mention the girl of his dreams sleeping peacefully with him still inside her. He was quite content with his lot, but would it be enough for her? He kissed her barren belly. "I'm sorry." He breathed against her skin as he blinked back guilty tears. "I'm sorry I can't give you more."

Buffy awoke feeling a drip in the ceiling splash her stomach. "Oh great. Spike I think- Spike? What's wrong?" She asked, slightly panicked when she realised the drips she felt were coming from her fiancés eyes.

"I'm so sorry luv. I wish I could give you everything you deserve. I wish-"

Buffy ceased his panicked apology with her hand. "Ok. Breathe and then hit the replay button. Why are you wigging on me? You're not having second thoughts are you?" Buffy whispered her eyes widening in concern.

"Yes. It's not because of you pet. Marrying you would probly be the best thing I'll ever do. Hey, none of that now." He brushed a tear from her cheek. "I love you Summers, you know that. It's me I'm "wigging" over" He snorted at her valley girl terminology.

"I don't- "

"Do you want children?" He asked suddenly cutting her off.

"What?" She asked, taken aback by this seemingly random inquiry.

"Little ones, you fancy having some someday?"

"I never really thought about it, but I guess someday yeah." She allowed.

William's eyes misted further. "You won't ever get em from me luv."

"Why? You don't want- oh right." Her shoulders fell as she recalled that vamps and fertility didn't exactly get along.

"Yeah, right"

"Well Dawn's enough of a handful anyway. If we really want them we'll adopt. Last time I checked William; I was marrying you for love, not your sperm count." She kissed his brow reassuringly.

"What about the sun, if you hitch yourself to me you won't see it much."

"Oh because I see it SOO much now." She arched her brow sarcastically.

"I'm bloody serious slayer, and don't do that, the brow things mine." He smirked despite his annoyance.

"Sorry." She grinned back. "Look, I realise our marriage won't be all Leave It to Beaver, and I don't care! I love you William Henry Spike Pratt, and I'm afraid no matter what you say it's gonna stay that way" She sighed in fake apology.

Unsure what to say Spike let his lips communicate in a different fashion. His tongue plunging into hers as his hands tugged gently at the locks` he loved so much. "Brilliant, bloody fucking brilliant." He rasped as he broke away.

"Holy cow, back at cha." She panted

A smug smile fluttered on his lips briefly as he checked the clock "We should go downstairs, Red and Bit just pulled in."

"How do you know?"

"The nose knows." He buried his face in her collarbone briefly before rolling out of her bed, and her.

"Creepy." She admitted rising and stumbling when her over used legs struggled to take her weight.

"You 'right Slayer or did I loosen that tight little body too much?" He asked darting his tongue between perfect teeth.

She pushed herself straighter. "I'm fine William." She huffed as she pulled on a baggie hoddie and her comfiest yoga pants. "How's my hair?" She asked as she rushed a brush through her knots.

"Fucktastic."

"Pervert".

"Takes one to know one Miss. Leggin' it Amazon style."

Blood pooled in the soft skin of her cheeks. "Willow's waiting." Buffy mumbled and reddened further as she stepped over the pieces of what use to be her bed. "Well, there's a need for hundreds of dollars I don't possess." She sighed taking Spike's hand.

"I'm sorry pet; I'll bring my bed from the crypt." He promised stroking her palm with his thumb.

"Don't you need it?"

"Don't wanna sleep somewhere you aren't, did that for almost 2 years, it sucked. Oh bullocks, I sound like YOU." He groaned.

"Mwhaha, my evil plan is working." She teased as they entered the living room "Oooh, doughnuts, thanks Will." She beamed springing over to her friend and the box of sugary delight.

"No problem." The sprite-like redhead beamed.

"Yeah, we figured you'd be hungry after all the sexercise."

"Dawn!" Willow scolded.

"What? Like that's not the reason we buggered off." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Buggered off?" Spike beamed.

"I guess I take after my brother-in-law." Dawn smiled.

"God help us all!" Buffy cried in mock horror as she nibbled a jelly.

"Oi! Standin' right 'ere." Spike protested.

"Oh don't get your knickers twisted. Oh crap. I'm doin' it too." Buffy blanched.

"Ok. Can we get back on track, weddings don't plan themselves you know." Willow scowled impatiently.

"Sorry Captain!'" Spike saluted obediently "What's next on the agenda, flowers? Napkins? Those tiny little place cards that'll be lost in the first 5 seconds?" He suggested.

"Dress, you, out." Willow pointed towards the stairs.

"What?" Spike blinked.

"You no lookie, bad luck, now march Mr."

"But-"

"MARCH! RIGHT LEFT, RIGHT LEFT!" Willow barked with an authoritative point.

"OK OK, No need to get all shouty luv." He said as he hastily pecked his bride on the cheek and sprinted away from the wedding Nazi.

"I think you scared him." Buffy observed as she watched him climb the stairs.

"Oh well." The witch shrugged "You ready Buffy?"

"Yes ma'am!" The blonde laughed standing at attention.

"Goodie! OK. So what'd you have in mind?" Buffy's bubbly planner asked, enchanting a sketch pad and pen that rested in her backpack.

"Well." Buffy bit her lip considering. "Something satin, eggshell, mermaid cut, light beading on the neck, a short veil and a beaded head band."

"Not that you've ever thought about it." Willow chuckled as the pen hastily sketched a 3D image.

"She's had this planed since she was 12." Dawn snorted.

"Dawn, shut up." Buffy scowled, Dawn stuck out her tongue like a 5 year old.

"It's awesome, makes my job super easy. Is this close?" Willow inquired hopefully showing the bride the paper.

"More like exact! Will, this is gorgeous!" Buffy jumped slightly as the joy overtook her.

"Great!" Willow clapped her hands like a child who just got a lolly before pealing it from the page, causing the drawing to become reality, perfectly Buffy sized. Perfect length, shoes, detail exactly where she wanted it, a soft glow spreading from the dress onto Buffy.

"Magic totally rocks." Dawn awed as Buffy's fingers glided across the shimmering fabric.

"Wow." Buffy murmured running her hand over the small crystals that ran along the dress' boat neckline. It was sexy but not in an 'in your face' way. The cut covered everything but the fabric hinted at the fun flirty women that only her British bad boy got to see. It was her in fabric and she was thrilled.

"What are you waiting for dummy? Go try it on!" Dawn insisted pushing her sister into the skirt.

"No need to move." Willow shook her head as she elevated the gown over her best friends frozen form. "Bibity Bobity BOO!"

"That's a real spell?" Dawn looked skeptical.

"No, I just wanted to say it." Willow beamed as the fabric settled to hug each slight curve just so and the veil floated lightly over Buffy's dewy face. The tiny jewels of the head piece glinting in the setting sun that streamed though the large widow behind the sofa.

"Oh Will-"

"Wait, almost.." Willow pursed her lips before pointing her hand at Buffy's feet and adding her crisp white, simple heels on her feet and then creating a bouquet of orange daises tried together with wide satin the same color as the gown out of thin air and guided them into Buffy's shaking hands. "There" The witch breathed with satisfaction, producing a full length mirror from the same place as the bouquet.

Buffy stood speechless as she gazed at the fairy tale bride she refused to believe was her. This woman was too happy, her eyes knew no sadness or pain, only love and the belief in the joy the future would bring. This woman wasn't the Slayer about to marry William the Bloody. She was Buffy Anne Summers, the 24 year old stay a home sister who in 2 months would become the wife of Mr. William Henry Pratt. The sweetest, sexiest men the world had ever seen. She couldn't believe that after all the horror she had experienced, something this pure and good was in her future.

"Buffy, you, wow, just wow." Willow stammered as she admired her handy work.

"Spike's gonna be all drool when he sees you. Oooh, maybe he'll cry." Dawn gushed animatedly.

"Thank you." Buffy breathed automatically because she was too caught up in her joy to actually pay attention to the praise.

"You're welcome Buffy." Willow smiled softly stepping forward to embrace her surrogate sister

Oh great, here come the water works. "Wwwwillow, I'm getting married."

"Ha-ha, your just figuring this out now? Jees you're slow." Dawn teased as she joined the love fest.

"Love you too Dawnie." Buffy laughed through her falling tearsas she basked in her good fortune and love...

This is all she's ever wanted, and through everything she's done for the world, the Powers That Be granted her this opportunity, granted her the man she needed. Exactly when she needed it. Mom would be proud, and teary too. Somehow Buffy managed to imagine Joyce joining in, in their impromptu group-hug..

**Awe, feel the love3 3 and then pass it on in reviews **

**Xo-ECBSB**

**PS. Like You're the One? You'll love Blood Lust, my debut 100% original novel, due out on July 11th! And it can b****e**** yours for $1.99! Sweet deal eh? We'll keep you posted. In the meantime, stay right here for more Spuffy love .**


	25. Chapter 25: Let Them Eat Cake

**Hello my dears:D Ya'll ready to continue the wedding madness?**

**Dedicated to: buffysummers (the reader not the character): 23 chaps in a single day? That's dedication and some serious fan love. Thank you SOOO much:D. Also ****sweetprincipale, getting praised by you was a great honor given your talent. Lastly, LithiumReaper my amazing bata because she rocks :)**

**Disclaimer: Joss is God that is all**

**Chapter 25: Let Them Eat Cake**

After several minutes of teary giggles and wiping of runny noses the girls separated. "We should probably let Spike come back before he gets grouchy." Buffy suggested smoothing her hug rumpled gown.

"Yeah, I can practically hear the stream of classy curses." Dawn laughed glancing towards the stairs.

"And there's so much more to do!" Willow gushed as she hastily set Buffy back to rights and placed the dress in a black garment bag she created with a flick of her wrist and placed the Vail shoes and bouquet in thee serpent long white boxes with the name of its contents etched on the lid in gold script.

"Ready for cake?" Willow smiled.

"Yes!" Buffy licked her lips.

"Cool, Dawn, would you?" Willow inclined he head towards the stairwell.

"Sure, SPIKE! COAST IS CLEAR! YOU CAN COME BACK FOR CAKE!" Dawn screeched from her corner of the living room.

"Thanks." The two remaing women chorused rolling the eyes.

"What?" Dawn asked, completely oblivious as the groom rejoined the small wedding party.

"All squared away in the wardrobe department are we luv?" He beamed as he took his place by her side once more.

"Yup."

"You're gonna go all nonverbal." Dawn giggled. "You show up on film right? Because I totally want I picture of that!"

"Yes Nibblet, I show up on film." Spike chuckled.

"Crap, I completely spaced on photos!" Willow smuck her forehead, embarrassed by her rookie mistake.

"It's ok Red, we got time." Spike comforted the overwhelmed young women.

"Yeah chill Will." Buffy laughed.

"Chill? Chill? CHILL?" Willow laughed half crazed. "You try planning the perfect autumn wonderland wedding in 8 weeks, and then tell me to chill." Willow tittered as her body shook from the stress.

"We can push the date back-" Buffy stopped when willow's eyes shot daggers in her direction.

"No, Spuffy will have the most beautiful wedding ever seen in this dimension, and it will be exactly when and how you want it." She hissed.

"So, cake, yummy." Dawn laughed meekly desperate to stop the crazy.

Bubbly Willow seemed to find her way back to her body then "Right, this way people, and vampires. Sorry Spike." Willow apologised feeling gaily for her unintentional exclusion as they settled around the kitchen table.

Spike had to bite hi lip to suppress a chuckle "S'right luv, never been one of those politically correct wankers, buggers have no life." He scoffed.

"OK, cake, gimme" Buffy huffed impatiently.

"Hold your horses" Willow laughed before creating, a woman's second greatest fantasy, cake EVERYWHERE! Buffy's mouth watered as she took in the sugary sea that stretched before her. Chocolate from Belgium, Germany, switserliland and any other country that had even heard of cocoa. Gooey butter cream and rich cream cheese icings smothered the fluffy moist delights that littered the suddenly grand dining table. Each cake topped with a creepily accurate Spike and Buffy cake topper. "Magic totally rocks." Buffy mouthed as she reached for the nearest fork, which was planted in what looked like a giant brownie.

"That's my job." Spike scolded smacking her hand lightly before leveling the generous forkful with her lips. "Open wide." He grinned.

She obeyed swiftly moaning as the chocolaty goodness coated the inside of her mouth "Oh my GAWD, Honey, I know you can't appreciate this fully, but you HAVE to try this." Buffy insisted bringing a second forkful up for him.

"Ok." He smirked gripping the back of his lover's head and invading her mouth in a not so PG way despite the audience.

"Dude! Don't eat ABC cake outa my sister's mouth in front of me! I need enough therapy." Dawn whined as Spike went to town.

"Sorry Bit." Spike gasped as he and a breathy Slayer fell back in there chairs. "Couldn't help myself."

"I thought it was cute... in a kinda yucky way**. (Better Willowism here.)"** Willow's face scrunched in discomfort.

"Sorry Red." William apologised...

About 3 hours later everything was roughly arranged. The couple had decided on a Vanilla cake with hot fudge in the middle, you could do that when there was magic involved, with a mocha butter cream. The ceremony would take place on the bank of the small Sunnydale duck pond about 2kms away from the house. Invites weren't nessacay; everyone the couple wanted there either already knew the details or saw them daily. After some prodding from Spike Buffy agreed to let clam perform the vows.

"_CLEM!" The bride had almost landed on the floor she laughed so hard. _

"_Why not?" Spike was a tad miffed his future wife was so quick to dismiss his best friend. Note to self: Get more friends. "He can get ordained online, and he fancies all that lovey dovey drivel. Besides I kinda already told him he could." Spike braced himself for the girly slaps._

"_He eats KITTENS!" Buffy screeched "I- will-not have-kittens-on-the-menu-at-my-wed-ding!"She smacked him between each word feeling it word add an air of finality to her statement._

"_No! Not the kitties!" Dawn wailed "They're so fluffy and adorably smoshey with their cute wittle faces. Clem can so Not come, kitten killer." Dawn mumbled._

"_I made him promise, no kittens" Spike winced rubbing his no doubt bruised shoulder._

"_Oh, ok then." Buffy smiled sweetly._

"_Yeah, we're cool then." The younger Summers allowed._

"Honey? Earth to Spike, come in Spike.' Buffy waved her hand in front of her fiancés glassed eyes.

He snapped back to the present with a jolt. "Swans." He answered automatically.

"You want to ride a swan to the reception" Three very intrigued and confused women tilted their heads in his direction.

"What? No wait bullocks."

"You weren't with us were you?" Buffy chuckled.

"'Fraid not Goldilocks. Can we pick this up tomorrow? We still need patrol and I need to swing by the crypt." He added with a smirk so fleeting only Buffy, thanks to her keen Slayer sight, picked up on it.

"Why don't you guys just stay there tonight, make with the bondage, NOT THE DIRTY KIND." Willow clarified hastily when Spike's lips twitched "Unless you like that kinda stuff which I do-not. Not that there's anything wrong wi- I'm gonna stop that thing where I say words now." Buffy's BFF blushed.

"Probly wise." Spike smiled cheekily.

"Well, let's go. The baddies aren't gonna slay themselves." Buff pushed **(SHITTY OMG!)** desperate to end the awkward fest.

"Right you are pet, ladies first." He bowed as he flung the door.

"Tha-DUCK!" Buffy cried as a small fire ball whisked into the room.

"Auqamenti!" Willow shouted reflexively, causing the fire to flickered and die, revealing a small figurine of a blonde bride with missing eyes, and a note:

Miss Edith misses her daddy... **(Can you creep this up some pretty please?)**

**OOOOOOOOOH Dru is back and she be piiiissssssed. R&R please.**

**Side note: Blood Lust drops July 11th on for $1.99! :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Bitch s Ruiening my Happy Da

**WARNING: VERY M! I shove the envelope off a 10 foot cliff yo**

**Dedicated to: Sweetprincipale, LithiumReaper and buffysummers. You three really know how to make a girl feel like she's doing the right thing with her life. Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: Spike is not mine and neither are his buddies .**

Chapter 26: Bitch Is Ruining My Happy Day

"Drusilla." Spike whispered crumpling the paper in his shaking fists.

"That Ophelia wannabe's really starting to get on my nerves'" Buffy muttered as she examined her defaced effigy.

"Oh my God Buffy! You just referenced classic literature! I'm so proud of you!" Willow gushed clapping her hands

Buffy laughed, trust Willow to forget the impending doom by simply mentioning academics "Thanks Will, but I think we gotta focus on the fact that my fiancée's ex honey wants to gouge out my eyes."

"I know, still... yay you." Willow gave the air a half-hearted punch.

"No offence Spike, but before you and my sister hooked up, your taste in women kinda sucked." Dawn confessed, giving him a pat of condolence.

"I'm not exactly known for my decision making skills Bit." Spike pointed out as he took Buffy's hand. "Think I did 'ight this time 'round though eh?" He asked brushing his lips across his brides knuckles.

"I think so, but I may be bias." Buffy giggled before going into full slay mode. "Seriously though, that bitch has an appointment with Mr. Pointy like ASAP. Will, you and Dawn stay here and work on locating the bitch with a spell and place a shield around the house and then place one on the crypt and Magic Box. I know she doesn't have an invite, but I don't want her within a mile of any of you without my knowledge, understood?" She instructed.

"You want me to do magic?" Dawn was smiling so wide Buffy was afraid her face would crack.

"I want you to HELP Willow by doing EXSACTLY what she says." Buffy clarified eyebrows pulled down in a mom look.

"YES! YOU ROCK!" Dawn squeaked rushing for the spell books.

"While you guys do that Spike and I'll patrol the cemeteries and wherever else he thinks she'd hang."

"Sound's like a plan." Willow nodded as Spike started rooting through the chest of goodies.

"Right then, should we call Rupes? He'd probly like to know what we're up to" Spike acknowledged as he lined his sleeves with stakes and places a small pocket knife in each boot.

Buffy shook her head. "He'd say I was being rash, I guess he'd have a point, but I don't care, Dru's goin down." Buffy checked the trigger on her crossbow, it released with a sickening _shing_ before lodging an arrow in the back wall "Bitch is ruining my happy day..."

The sun scotched grass crunch noisily under foot as Buffy and Spike crouched behind various headstones as the searched for Spike's Sire Sweetie.

"She's not here pet, she was 'bout an hour ago but looks like she took off thatta way." He determined pointing to the east.

"Still majorly weird you can sniff her out like a blood hound." Buffy shivered.

"Handy though eh?" He pointed out as they pressed on.

"Totally. Still weird" She shrugged. He stopped suddenly, nose twitching. "What is it boy? You got something?" Buffy teased.

"She's this way" Spike growled nearly yanking Buffy's arm out of the socket as he made a beeline for his crypt.

"She in there still?" Buffy asked franticly gripping the stake she held so tight it splintered.

"I can't tell." He spat in frustration as he plowed through the door and sprinted down the latter to find... nothing.

"You sure you smelled her." Buffy asked as her eyes scanned the empty room.

"Yes! Godamnit! The bitch was just here! I can smell it!" He rushed to the bed, yanking the sheets back "She was ri-" He stopped when his rash yanking revealed a blood red lace teddy and matching panties-both satcherated and smelling of sex. A note rested by the pornographic nightmare:

See how much I miss you William?

"What, the, FUCK?" Buffy hissed as outrage and discussed coursed through her body.

"She's trying to appeal to my animal instincts, making a statement, that I'm- Buffy what are you Doing?" Spike gasped as her hand dived down the front of his pants.

"Bitch wants' a statement? I'll give her one. You're going to fuck me William, and you're gonna fuck me hard.' Her voice was hot and hard with determination as she shoved him onto the mattress

He was gong to argue but the look of animalistic rage made him keep his yap shut. "Yes mame." He breathed as she yanked his jeans free of his body so hard he jerked towards the end of the bed. This could be fun.

"You're mine." Buffy grinned darkly crawling purposefully towards his breathless open mouth. Buffy wasn't normally all XXX but if Dru was gonna go all _Call of the Wild, well_, two could play that game. After all, people were animals too.

"Bloody right I am" Spike panted as her lips closed around his jugular. Bloody 'ell, she should be jealous more often. "All yours." He growled as her teeth broke his flesh.

"What about Drusilla" She prompted licking his love wound.

"She can go to hell." Spike ground softly as his feisty bride to be squirmed against him.

"What was that?" Buffy teased, nibbling his earlobe.

"Cray bitch can go to hell!" He roared flipping her on her back.

"Good boy." She praised eyes dancing as he stripped her at vamp speed.

"So. I'm going to fuck you am I?" He smirked against her stomach

"Yes please" Buffy beamed.

His grin grew as he position himself. "Well, since you asked so nicely..." He plunged swift and hard filling her completely.

"Oh, WILLIAM!" Buffy screamed, jerking her pelvis upward as she coated his sheets with her pleasure, gushing and twisting as he roared with desire.

"Too much?" He groaned into her shoulder. He was letting his demon take the wheel this round, and although he took Buffy's clawing and keening as a green light he didn't wanna break the girl.

"No no!" Buffy groaned over the steady _THUMP_ _THUMP THUMP_ the headboard made against the wall. "Spike Spike Sp-ike! SPIIIIIIKE!" His slayer cried in approval as he drove her higher and higher, closer to that delicious precipus. "We-sooo-need to-do-this-more-of-TENNNNNN." Buffy decided as her muscles and nails dug into and around her lover.

"Bloody brilliant!" Spike concurred as she milked him for what felt like a full minute before his body gave out.

Buffy laid motionless, unable to move, shocked by her ability to give herself over to the side of herself that was so, raw, primal, so, hot. That and her muscles resembled well bounded veal, all soft and mushy. "I'm sorry I bit you, it just felt like the right thing to do." She blushed placing a kiss over the tiny puncture wound.

He chuckled weakly "Don't be, in fact I should be thanking you, cause, Christ luv, that was, fuck me." He muttered unable to put his emotions into words.

"I just did."

"Very funny." He groaned rumpling her hair.

"So, can you still smell her?"

"No, it's all you"

"Good, now I can kill her." She tried to move but her body wasn't responding. "As soon as my body sees fit."

**Well, that took on a life of its own. See what happens when I get praised for envelope pushing Sweet lol. It wasn't supposed to be a smutty chap, then I got the Dru idea and well, the rest just kinda flowed out.**

**Anyway, R&R please!**

**Xo-ECBSB**

**Ps. Blood Lust comes out July 11 on . You should mark that down because it's kinda awesome!**


	27. Chapter 27: Grave Grief

**Hey everybody! Ya'll ready for a good old fashion Buffy smack down! **

**Dedicated to: EVERYONE! Anybody who takes the time to read this little brain child of mine is AWESOME! Special lovins 2 Sweetprincipale and LithiumReaper, you ladies r my cheerleaders my idols and in a weird way I feel like we're kinda friends. Is that weird?**

**Disclaimer: Spike's not mine, if he was I'd be a little too preoccupied to write...**

**Chapter 27:Grave Grief **

Spike lay on the sex dampened bed holding his Slayer in his arms as her body continued to tremble with tiny split second aftershocks "Buffy?" He whispered as he stocked her hair.

She raised her dazed dreamy eyes to meet his "hmm?"

"You weren't worried I'd leave you for Dru we're you? That's not why..." He trailed off and gestured to their current situation.

"Well..."

"Oh you're an IDIOT." Spike groaned.

"Thanks Sweetie, love you too." Her mouth set in a hard line as she rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean I love you, but-wait that's the point. I love you Summers I said it long before you said it back. How, after all the things I've done to prove that can you even entertain the idea that I'd leave you?" The look of confusion and pain etched on his features was enough to break Buffy's heart.

"She can give you things you need, vampire things, that I can't, and she's your sire. Of course I'm a little wiggy when it comes to Tall Dark and Psychotic." Buffy confessed.

"You don't think I get that way 'bout Peaches from time to time? I mean the bloke was your first love. Just have to trust you an me are both in this for the long haul. I trust you Summers-." He added when she looked like she was going to launch into a speech. "All, I'm askin is that you give me the same credit 'ight? 'Sides, Red would have a fit if I called it off after all the work she's done, I'm too fond of my bits to risk her wrath." Spike cupped himself over the sheet reflexively.

"Mmm, I'm fond of them too." She smirked.

"Slayer..." He warned as her hand dove under the sheet.

"Yes William?" She asked innocently as her hand drifted up and down the inside of his right thigh fingers brushing the side of where they were itching to be.

"We have work to do and-CHRIST!" He bucked as her hand seized him. 'Unless you want to kill time rather than my sire. I suggest, you, stop, movin, that, hand." He panted allowing his head to fall back.

Buffy pretended to weigh her options, hand slowing as she contemplated. "Hmm, let's see... I could stalk around aimlessly in the dark looking for a vampire. Or..." She flexed her fingers around him forcing a lustful "Uhh" from his parted dry lips "I could stay right here and have you keep making those happy little noises. Y'know what? I think I'm ok."She grinned as his unneeded breathes became more laboured and soft cries of "Buffy" "Slayer" and "Sweet buggerin Christ luv." Escaped his mouth. She used her free hand to ease him fully on his back and peeled the sheet back. Hs erection full on and throbbing in her comparably small hand._ Upgrade much?_ She thought with pride as she sped up a fraction "Spike?" She asked with fake disinterest.

"Yes pet." He chocked

"Remember how you use to be jealous of Riley?"

"Yeah, bloody idiot got to touch you, make you cum." He growled

Buffy stopped her efforts, earning a frustrated whimper from her partner, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "No, he didn't. I faked it. In fact, until you I had to be a very good actress."

His breath hitched "What about Angel?"

"Nuh uh." She breathed as she returned to her previous activity with vigour. "It's only ever been you Spike. It's always been you."

_Take that you bloody wankers._ Spike thought smugly as he turned atop his Slayer raising her ankle to his mouth.

Buffy let out a breathy giggle "Hey! I wasn't finished with you." She protested as his lips skimmed up her inner leg.

"Sorry pet, but if what you just told me is true. We've got a lot of time to make up for." He smirked resting her ankle on his shoulder before beginning the routine with the other. "Wait, The Immortal?" He asked. Surly Mr. Shag Both Your Birds At Once had brought her over that sweet little threshold plenty.

"Only if I pictured that time in the house, the abandoned one. You remember that?" She sighed as he brushed gently against her.

"Damn right I do" He growled pushing his pelvis forward incrementally. _K_nock _knock knock_ "Right, my ex has to be staked." He announced as though the interruption had brought him back to reality before getting up to look for his trousers.

"Stupid Sacred duty." Buffy grumbled as she hastily pulled on her own outfit.

After they were both as presentable as they were going to get Spike walked stiffly to the latter and climbed up. "As soon as this is over I'm gonna take that hot lil body an- Oh bugger..." Was the last thing Buff heard before the sound of a fist connecting with a jaw. Buffy raced up the latter halfway before getting a foot in the throat and falling flat on her back.

Dru landed like a cat on Buffy, pinning her to the ground and closed her long skeletal fingers around the slayers throat. "Bad girl's need to learn some manners." She hissed "You filled his mind with filth; you poisoned my William, now I have to drain the poison until it's all gone." She cooed morphing as she went in for the kill...

Spike's foot connected with the back of his ex lovers head with a solid _thunk! _Causing her to collapse as she yelped in pain and surprise.

"Sorry Dru, 'fraid we play this my way. **(feels kinda lame)**You ok. Baby?" Spike asked franticly pushing a dazed Dru off Buffy and helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, damn that bitch has one hell of a grip." Buffy groaned rubbing her throat as Spike grabbed Dru by hers, causing her to giggle.

"Oooh, my boy wants to play." She approved as he slammed her petite frame into the back wall.

No Dru, no more games. We had a good run you and I, but were done." His eyes were fierce and determined as he broke off a nearby table leg.

"You can't do it William. You've gone too soft." His creator hissed.

He pressed the shard he held firmly against her skin. "This feel soft to you?"

She winced but the knowing smirk quickly returned. "Go on then." She teased

William swallowed hard, he knew the actions he must perform, one little thrust and his Dru, no, she wasn't his, never had been really. She'd never loved him. He was her living doll, a thing she played and got bored with only going back to it when she remembered he had him among her collection. The bitch had used and abused him for over 100 years. So why wouldn't his damn hand move?

"You know you're nothing without me." She answered his unspoken question. Her voice was lucid and cold as she continued. "Before me you we're a boy in a man's body, reciting mindless dribble to a woman who wanted nothing to do with you. I delivered you from mediocrity, made you strong. I made you a man with my blood and body, took you inside, freed you from you're pathetic exsestance. You can bed the Slayer until your cock falls off, you'll still be mine. Face the facts William; if you stack me all that will be left of you is that git even your mother couldn't love."

Spike's eyes were softly spilling cool tears by the time Dru's venomous words were finished slicing his heart into mince meat. "That's enough." Buffy whispered softly sliding the stake she now held into the dark siren's chest, the daemon's body returning to the dirt it sprang from.

As Dru's body evaporated a sobbing Spike fell to his knees followed by Buffy who gathered him in her lap. "I couldn't do it, I'm sorry, she was there, all I had to do was, and I couldn't, I just couldn't." He sobbed against her chest as he curled in on himself.

"Shh, I know, I know baby, it's ok, I've got you." She pressed her lips to his brow as she rocked him unsure of what to say.

"Well, this is right manly." Spike chuckled wetly when worst of the grief had passed.

"Yes it is, real men admit they have feelings." Buffy comforted.

"Slayer?" Spike breathed

"Mmm, hmm?"

"What if Dru's right? What if without her I'm just another bad Shakespeare wannabe?"

Anger flared hot deep in Buffy's gut. How dare that black hearted Barbie make her William feel this broken. If she could she'd stake the bitch again. As that unfortunately wasn't an option she settled for kicking where the dust had piled.

"Don't!" Spike shrieked catching the floating Dru particles in his shaking hands.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Buffy confessed tightening her hold on him when the shaking became intense once more.

"It's ok. I don't love her anymore, I really don't." He assured franticly, terrified his girl would think she was a conciliation prise.

"I know."

"It's just..."

"I know." She knew the look on her betroves face all too well. She'd worn if for months after she'd sent Angel to hell. Sighing, Buffy got to her feet, dragging a still shaking Spike with her. "C'mon honey, let's get you comfy." She cooed scooping him in her arms to deposit him between the sheets before gently removing his boots and jeans.

"Thanks luv. I dunno what's wrong with me I can't move." He confessed voice breaking as she curled up next to him.

"It's ok; we take care of each other. That's what couples do right?" She asked turning forest green doe eyes on him as their hands laced.

"Right you are pet." He grinned softly and nuzzled her hair, its scent calming his guilt racked body.

"And she's wrong you know, Dru." She murmured as William's eyelids drooped "She may have made you a vampire but you made yourself a man" He murmured an aprirtitive sound as she curled into his side.

As William drifted the last words he heard were "I love you." Spoken by the woman who soon invaded his dreams...

**Well, that's the plot done. I'm afraid everything from this point on will be fluffy/smutty. Hope that's cool. R&R please .**

**Xo-ECBSB **


	28. Chapter 28:Primping and Growing

**Hi ya'll, longest total plot chap I'm so proud of myself! I know the title sucks, sorry.**

**Dedicated to: Sweetprinceapale and LithiumReaper and anybody who's ever reviewed this little brain baby of mine.**

**Disclaimer: Buffy and her buddies don't belong to me. **

**Chapter 28: Pimping and Growing **

_1 Month later..._

"No Clem, no strippers." Spike insisted as his best man explained what was to occur later that evening.

"But it's a bachelor party staple! It's like playing poker without kittens, it just aint right."

"Well, neither is a vampire marrying a slayer an' I'm doin' that so..." He smirked. "Besides, I've always found the whole practice disgusting, it's like 'Ello luv, I know I said you are the only woman I will ever want. But to celebrate our impending wedded bliss I'm gonna go watch other women take their clothes off while they gyrate on my lap, love you. Sorry mate but my mum raised me to believe that declarations of love are not to be thrown away just to party like a horny frat boy." Spike was red with passion by the time he'd finished his little morality speech.

Clem looked at him like Dawn did whenever he showed his age. "Ok Mr. Morals, gees, lighten up."

"Hey." Buffy chimed as she entered the room and then stopped when she saw the look of disgust in her fiancée's eyes. "I know I don't look the best after I train but is that look really nessacary?" She huffed.

William crossed the room and wrapped his arms around his sweat soaked bride. "It's not you." He assured pressing his lips to her brow. "It's Clem."

Buffy turned her face to shoot daggers at the demon "Did you eat another kitten?"

"No no!" Clem ears flapped franticly as he shook his head."I know the rules Slayer, no tasty tabbies in your presence."

"Clem was just mentionin' something about my last night out with the boys." Spike eyes dared Clem to explain to his girl what that somethin' was.

Buffy stepped back hands on her hips. "So, you think once we're married I won't let you go out? I'm that much of a bitch hmm."

_Bullocks._"No no Baby, I meant my last night to really let loose."

"So you think I'm uptight?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not what I meant either."

Buffy decided crossing her arms might have a better effect. "What exactly did you mean William?"

"I was just explaining that strippers are a bechaloure party staple that can't be overlooked." Clem chirped eager to help out his pal.

"I whole-heartedly disagreed!" Spike assured franticly, placing his hand over his heart just in case she got stake happy.

"Clem?" Buffy asked pointedly.

"He did, he did! Said something like "It's dicusstin' and my mum taught me better." He confirmed.

"That didn't sound anything like me." Spike snorted. "But see, stripper free."

"Promise?" Buffy asked stepping into his arms again.

""Yes, like I could want anyone else when I've got such a beauty." He murmured against her hair.

"Same, plus my guest for my stagget include two lesbians and my 18 year old sister. Male stripper so not happening." Her face scrunched at the thought.

Spike smiled warmly at his grossed out honey. "Just drinking and games which make you describe our bedroom activities then?" He said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"God, I hope not! Alcohol and Buffy equals bad remember? As for... that other thing, not with Dawnie around." Buffy shook her head, managing to somehow blanch and blush at the same time.

"She's 18 luv and she has a steady boyfriend. You really think she's unaware of these things?" Spike asked arching a brow.

"Oh God, she and Brian haven't... you don't think they've..." Buffy gave into her sudden need to sit.

"You really wanna know?" Spike asked cautiously sitting next to his overwhelmed bride.

"Well, this is getting kinda heavy. I think I'll head to Willy's see if the boys are in for cards. See you tonight Spike, Slayer." Clem gave a wave neither noticed and booked it.

Buffy regarded Spike with a mixture of disbelief and hurt. "How could you figure it out and I didn't."

"I didn't figure it out; she came to me for advice when she was ready." Spike shrugged.

"WHAT!?" Buffy shrieked. "I'm her sister; she's supposed to come to me with this stuff." She added in a small hurt voice.

"She figured you'd "So totally have a wiggathon." He explained in his best Niblet voice. "She knew I wouldn't judge given my rainbow of a past and I have more experience in this area."

"Oh God, you didn't pass on any tricks of the trade did you?" She felt sick as she waited for his answer.

"Only answered her questioned, figured if she was gonna do it best go in with all the info."

"That makes sense. Thanks for doing that Spike; I know that couldn't have been easy." She admitted placing a reassuring arm around his shoulders.

"It wasn't that bad truth be told, Bit's mature for her age." He smiled proud of his Little Bit and the woman she'd become.

Buffy looked less then pleased "That's my fault; she had to grow up so fast after Mom died. If I'd been a more involved parent she could have just been a kid. She would have felt comfortable enough to come to me with her questions. I suck at this mom thing, maybe it's a good thing you can't have kids." She sighed.

Spike shot up then, his eyes fierce as he crouched and grabbed her jaw so she was forced to look at him.

"You're a bloody brilliant mum! That girl wants for nothin' and is surrounded with more love then any girl on the soddin' planet! You gave up college and worked at that fuckin' hell 'ole of a burger joint to support her! True, it's not 'sactly white picket fence and 2.5 kids paradise but considering we are constantly in a Code Red situation you're doing a damn fine job!" He leaned forward planting his lips on her's so forcefully it hurt and pulled away panting "You got it?"

"Yes sir!" She gasped.

He grinned "Good. Now I'm gonna run over to the shop and head to Willy's for the damn party. You are gonna go make yourself up nice and go get plastered on those fruity pink things with the women. I'll pick you up after you can't walk. That'll be after what? Two drinks?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I'm not _that_ bad" She insisted, swatting his arm. "And I can walk home. You're gonna wanna drink at Willy's aren't you?"

"Oh I will, but it takes me a lot longer to feel em Sweetheart. I'm a vampire with over a century's worth of tolerance built up."

"Good point, promise to hold my hair back while I heave." She beamed,

"Everyday till dust do us part pet." He beamed back.

"I'll see you later then?" She asked stepping into his arms.

"Absolutely, I'll be the black blur." He smiled against her lips.

"I think you'd make a sexy blur." She murmured.

"Thanks Goldilocks, love you" And with that he set off to the local demon haunt.

_Damn I'm the luckiest Slayer in history. I get to have my cake and eat it too. Ooh Spike cake, mmmmmm..._ She grinned as her mind chewed on the possibilities that held until her thighs and stomached clenched. "Right party." She said shaking herself out of her mind movie and headed upstairs to Dawn's room.

When Spike first told her about Dawn's... romantic developments, Buffy had considered talking to her, but Spike had said he'd answered her questions. Dawnie wasn't irresponsible either; she'd be safe and smart about it. Besides Dawn was an adult now, it wasn't Buffy's business where her sister went or what and who she did. She had to trust her partner and her sister now. After all, that's what you did when you loved someone. "Dawnie?" Buffy asked nudging her nose in the door.

Dawn looked up from her compact. "Hey Sister Mine, come on in." She smiled before focusing on the delicate task of not poking her eye out with her liner pencil.

"Ready for tonight?" Buffy asked as she rooted through her sister's closet.

"Hell yeah! Bring on the Cosmos and the penis cupcakes!" Dawn exclaimed with an enthusiastic Cha-ching movement.

"You're still underage missy." The sister turned mom said pointedly.

"Oh c'mon Buffy!" Dawn whined "I've survived 2 almost apocalypses and been kidnapped can't I at least get drunk with my sister to celebrate her impending nuptials'? I think I've earned it." Dawn concluded.

Damn, she made sense "Ok, two drink max though. " Buffy sighed.

This earned Dawn's signature squeal. "You are the coolest sister ever! I don't even care you're rooting through my closet!." She cried as she jumped on the spot.

"I'm only looking for _my _black sparkly halter you borrowed last week." Buffy glared.

"I was gonna give it back!" Dawn stomped her foot.

"When?" Buffy asked crossing her arms.

"When I remembered, it's on the last hanger on the left." Dawn mumbled.

"Ah! Thank YOU!" Buffy crowed snatching the sequined form fitting top.

"So, are Willow and Kennedy just meeting us there?" Dawn asked with a little too much disinterest.

"I think so, why..."

An hour and bottle of hairspray later both the Summers women were showered polished and plucked. Buffy had grudgingly put on her cheesy "Bride to be." Sash and her old vail she use to play dress up in, she didn't want to risk taking out her vail and the two headed toward the door.

"WAIT!" Dawn screeched blocking the door.

"Jesus Christ Dawn! Heart attacks much?" Buffy gasped as heart regained its rhythm. "Why are we waiting?"

Dawn listened briefly and opened the door just as a loud chorus of whoops issued from the driveway. There, in the driveway sat a black limo.

A brunette head popped up out of the roof, harlot red lips quirked up in a badass smirk "C'mon B, let's go commemorate you slaying your freedom."

**Oh cuse I gottta have Faith Faith Faith . R&R pretty please! **

**Love ya'll **

**Xo-ECBSB**


	29. Chapter 29:Slayers Gone Wild

**Hey ladies! Yawl ready to PARTAY! **

**Disclaimer: Despite my asking nicely, Spike and classic 80s rock don't belong to me.**

**Dedicated to: Sweetprinceipale and Lithium Reaper. You ladies have helped me so much, THANK YOU.**

**Chapter 29: Slayers Gone Wild**

"Faith?!" Buffy called excitedly. Since they took on The First and prevented the 10th dooms day in Sunnydale's history the two girls had become friends. Friends that 90% of the time ended up beating the shit out of each other, but friends. "What the hell are you doing here? Hey guys." Buffy said brightly to the rest of the ladies in the limo as she climbed in.

"Hey!" they beamed.

"What am I doing here? You honestly think I'd pass up a chance to get you wasted?" Faith asked, smirking.

"How'd you know about my wedding?"

"Got in town a few hours ago and overheard a nest of vamps talkin about how William The Bloody had betrayed vampire kind by banging the Slayer. Seeing as he and I aren't gettin' busy I knew they meant you. So after I dusted 'em. I called Ellen and Portia here and they told me of your impending Mrshood. I have to say I'm hurt B. Was my invite lost in the mail?" She grinned innocently.

"There were no invite. We just wanted to keep it small, but we'd love to have you." Ok. Love was a bit strong but it wouldn't be awful_. _

"Free booze?" Faith asked quirking a brow.

"Yes..." Willy had offered to "keep the bubbly flowin'." As Spike had put it. He'd said it was a wedding gift; Buffy suspected Willy was afraid what would happen if he'd made Spike pay.

"I'll be there. Thanks Buff."

"No prob."

"No, big problem!" Willow exclaimed. "Now, I'll have to redo the entire seating plan and amp up my catering spell!"

"I guess this is a bad time to ask if I can bring a date?"

"Oh GOD!" Willow looked like she was going to pass out.

"Honey it's ok, just breath, you'll figure it out, I'll help." Kennedy soothed as she rubbed her partner's back.

"Right, you're right." Willow exhaled, relaxing her shoulders. "Sorry, Maid of Honor stress." She explained looking sheepishly at the other women.

"It's cool I don't have ta-"

Willow gave an emphatic shake of her head. "No no, you're more than welcome Faith. Just had a touch of sheer panic." She smiled and looked out the window, despite to distract from her bout of crazy. "Oh look, we're here! Willow beamed as the long black car halted in front of Sunnydale's watering hole 4 humans.

"Let's rock this bitch." Faith grinned rolling her tank top up over her navel.

"Let the greatest night we'll never remember commence!" Willow declared as the door was opened.

"Andrew?" Buffy asked with a chuckle as she looked up into the face of their driver.

The blonde Jedi wannabe beamed. "Hey Buffy, congratulations."

"Thanks. Don't take this the wrong way but, what the hell are you doing here like this?" She gestured to the Jeves getup. "I thought you were a Watcher in Rome?"

"I am, I drive limos for extra cash. Watchers aren't exactly rolling in the dough.

"So you bought a $2000 ticket to California so you could drive my drunken butt home for $500? And I thought I was bad at math." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"This was special I've always been a fan of you and Spike. When I heard you guys were taking the plunge I had to offer my OPA!" He cried as he helped her out and kissed both her cheeks.

"Thanks. Hey wait, how did you know I was getting married? Jesus, does the entire world know my plans?! Did Willow higher a plane to write Spuffy 4eva in the sky?" She wheeled on the red head in fear. "Oh God, did you?"

"No no!" Willow assured.

"As a Watcher my ear's pretty close to the not so holy ground. And the greatest Slayer who ever lived- Sorry Faith." He shot the feisty brunette an apologetic look.

"Hey, always been runner up in the Slayer pageant. No need to apologise Treky." Faith shrugged pushing past them and into the club.

"Anyway, yeah, biggest Slayer marrying the biggest bad. The demon world is humming with scandal

"So glad I gave em something for the cover of _Hell Highlights_." Buffy groaned.

"Why all the hush hush? You love each other, Spike has a soul now. Shouldn't you be spinning on a hill singing about raindrops on roses?" Andrew asked in confusion as his brows knit together.

"Believe me I'd love to break out the spinning frock but Buffy's special days tend to be minni apocalypses and I didn't want my biggest big day to go like that. I figured fewer people meant fewer chances of Armageddon." She explained with a shrug.

"That makes sense, but sense everybody already knows... can I come? PLEEEEEEEEEEASE? Spike's like my idol; I'd love to see you to finally get the happiness you deserve." He looked at her like a hopeful child.

"You know what? Sure. This day's supposed to be about sharing the joy. I refuse to let to live in fear any longer. Go find me a mountain to declare atop, because by the time the night's over the whole world will know..." The elated bride ran to the middle of the parking lot, arms spread wide as she spun on the spot, "I'M MARRYING WILLIAM PRATT AKA. SPIKE AKA. WILLIAM THE BLOODY. AKA. THE BEST MAN IN THE WORLD ANDT HE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" Buffy giggled, high on the warmth and love that engulfed her soul.

Andrew, feeling the love at that moment as well. Raced over and held Buffy in a vice of feels. "Awe, Amoure!" He sighed as his face threatened to crack from over active grinning.

"Don't push it." Buffy warned playfully shoving him off gently.

"Right sorry." He mumbled.

Faith came swaggering to the door then looking bored. "Yo B! Little B! Ellen and Portia! Are we gonna party or do I have to drink these shots myself?" She held up 5 small glasses filled with electric blue liquid.

Buffy looked back at the car for a second embarrassed, she'd forgotten she'd had an audience for her Maria moment. "Coming!" She called back to the impaicient party girl. "Shall we?" Buffy asked her bridal party.

"Hell yeah!" Dawn screeched, gunning for the shot glasses.

"Bye Andrew." Buffy exhaled before chasing her wannabe lush. "TWO drinks missy! "

"Thanks Andrew." Willow smiled handing him a tip as she and her Slayer followed the guest of honour.

Buffy found her frienemy and sister quickly thanks to Dawn's inability to find her inner volume button.

"Hey B, 'bout time you joined the party." Faith nodded before tossing back her third shot and handing Buffy her first.

"Thanks." She winced as she sniffed the contents.

"Wait WAIT!" Willow screeched running to the table just as Buffy placed the glass to her lips. "We-we have to-do-a-toast." She panted gripping the table for support.

"Allow me." Faith said taking another liquid bullet of the tray Kennedy had carried over. "B, I'm not one for weddings, the whole marriage thing reminds me of going to Baskin Robins and only having a scoop of vanilla. But Spike's the man equivalent of a hot fudge sundae so, makes sense to buy the whole tub." She smirked.

Knowing that was the most heartfelt thing Faith was capable of Buffy grinned apreativly. "Thanks Faith."

"To Spuffy!" Willow cheered as they tossed the shots back.

_2 hours later..._

"It's amazing guys I didn't know vamps could go that fast... I mean the way he killed that daemon with the horns Ohmygawd." Buffy gushed as she sipped her 2nd cosmo.

_1 hour later_

"Oh my GAWD! I LOVE this song! I kissed a girl and I liked it!" Buffy sang feeling the warmth from the 3 cosmos and that shot tickle her brain. "Hey Willow! Wwwillow. Willooooooooooooow?" Buffy giggled as she bounced to the music.

Willow, equally gitty, bounced to her friend`s side. "YEEEES?" She grinned.

"Isn't this like your national anthem?" Buffy slurred gesturing to the beat that filled the air.

Willow considered for a moment then clapped her hands. "Oh. My. God. Yessss!"

"Because, you kiss girls and you like it!" Buffy gasped out as though it was a new answer to a mystery to the universe.

"I know." She purred planting a sloppy lip lock on her girlfriend as their hips rocked.

15 minutes later a Billy Idol song blared and Buffy sat down with a pout.

Noticing her sister's sudden trip to Not Happy Land, Dawn Plopped herself down on a nearby bar stool. "What's with the upside down frown?"

"I miss Spike." Buffy huffed

"So call him and tell him to get his Billy Idol hatein' butt down here, duh." Dawn rolled her eyes as she retrieved her cell from her bag.

"This is supposed to be a girl's night." Buffy protested.

"Oh pleeeease, the wiccans are in there own little world and Faith's practically having a threesome under the disco ball." She shook the phone in front of her sister's nose.

"Oh, gimme!" The bride tittered.

"'Ello?" A smooth masculine voice came across the line.

"Heeey Handsome." Buffy cooed.

"Buffy? Are you drunk?" Spike chuckled

"Yuppers! I had 1 drink and it was so good I had 2 more!" She chirped.

"Singles or doubles?" He asked holding back the urge to turn his light chuckles into full on fits.

"I just told you 3 silly." She giggled.

"No, how many-never mind. Do you want me to come get you?" He asked.

"No, Willow got us a limo with an Andrew." Buffy slurred cheerfully.

"An Andrew?" He asked quizzically.

"Yeah, the one who totally had the hots for you?" Buffy clairified. "But he can't have you, because you like girls, like me!" She stated matter-of-factly.

"That's right luv." He humoured her.

"So, whatcha doooin?" Buffy asked as she toyed with the umbrella in her drink.

"Playin cards with the fellas."

"Is it fun?"

"Not particularly stimulatin'' He admitted "Why?"

"I'm bored to; I figure if you come over to The Bronze we can stimulate each other." There was a pause then. "BAHAHA! That sounded dirty."

"Don't you wanna hang with the Scoobettes?" He asked a smile in his voice.

"Nah, Willow and Kennedy are makin with the smoochies and Faith-

He cut her off "Faith's there?" She could practically hear his head tilt in confusion.

"Yeah, she's in town. She's coming to the wedding." She informed him.

"What? Are you sure you only had three drinks?" He asked, skeptical.

"Yes. Look, this day`s about family. What family doesn't have at least one person they don't entirely like?" She pointed out.

"Fine she can come. As for me, I'll be there in 15." He promised.

"Yay! Thank God, every time I get up to dance guys grab my ass. Oh, I twist there perverted hands behind their backs." She assured when he growled a string of curse words.

"That's my girl." He praised, his voice still verging on Bloody territory.

"Still annoying." She muttered.

"Make it 10 minutes then." He said darkly, and hung up.

Thinking it would be more then slightly pathetic to sit waiting for her fiancée like an antsy child; she got up and rejoined her companinions on the dance floor, glancing towards the door every few seconds. Oh yes, so much less pathetic.

He must have exceeded the speed of sound, because five minutes later she caught a glimpse of black duster.

Spike barely caught his intoxicated bride as she ran/stumbled into his arms.

"Spike!" She squealed pressing her lips to his and holding him. Partly to show affection, partly because she was finding it harder and harder to stand. "I missed you."

"I missed you too pet." He grinned, taking most of her weight.

"Sorry I took you away from the boys. I'm a bad bad Buffy." She pouted.

"Oh piffle." He huffed "Clem and the boys can do without me. My girl comes first" He kissed her brow.

"Yey for me!" She beamed. It must have been 80's night at The Bronze. First Billy Idol and now the gruff angry tones of Joan Jett and her Blackhearts' filled the air. "Oh my GAWD! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Buffy crowed, dragging her chuckling fiancée to the center of the dance floor and the gang.

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
>I knew he must a been about seventeen<br>The beat was goin' strong  
>Playin' my favorite song<br>An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
>Till he was with me, yeah me <em>

Buffy turned so her back rested against Spike's chest and let her hips find the rhythm as she slung her arm behind her so that her hand caressed his neck.

"Hi Spike." The girls greeted in unison.

"Ladies." He gulped as his body responded to Buffy's movemenents.

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
>Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'<br>_She sang softly as Spike's hips synchronised with hers.

_I love rock n' roll  
>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby<br>I love rock n' roll  
>So come and take your time and dance with me<em>

_Ow! _

She spun suddenly her arms looping around his neck before her hands decided sling down his chest was more fun.__

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
>That don't matter, he said,<br>'Cause it's all the same_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone  
><em> 

Her body slid down his like syrup.

"God help me?" Spike hissed as his Slayer kissed her way back up his body.

_An' next we were movin' on  
>He was with me, yeah me<em>

_Next we were movin' on  
>He was with me, yeah me, singin' <em>

Spike barely had time to catch his lover as she wrapped her legs around him fist punching the air.

_I love rock n' role  
>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby<br>I love rock n' roll  
>So come an' take your time an' dance with me<em>

_Ow!_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone _

"Spike? Take me home?" She asked innocently though her eyes were anything but.

He returned her look "Absolutely." He growled before devouring her mouth and stumbleling out of the club... _  
><em>*********************************************************************************

**I love writing this, so put a review in my inbox baby. I love your feedback so c'mon take the time and review for me!**

**Xo-ECBSB**


	30. Chapter 30: No Fear When You're Near

**Hey my lovelies! It's sweet, sad, sexy time .**

**Dedicated to: Everyone who's read/ helped me create this beautiful thing.**

**Disclaimer: No Spike for me **

**Chapter 30: Free From Fear When You're Near**

Spike lay next to his slumbering Slayer using one arm to prop himself up as he traced her face with his free hand thankful once again that she and the fates had granted him a second chance to be the man she needed and deserved. _God, I must have a horseshoe firmly implanted in my ass._ He shook his head in bewilderment. How else was he to explain his good fortune? How else did it make any sense that Buffy Summers, the choosiest of the chosen ones, was to become his wife in a week's time and now lay peacefully beside him in a bloody crypt?

She stirred slightly. "No" She whimpered. Ok, not so peaceful.

Spike pressed his mouth to her shoulder in an effort to calm her. "Shh, it's ok luv." He soothed.

She rolled incrementally to the right and whimpered again, then repeated the action on the left. "Too dark." She murmured clawing at the air. "Cold, dark, wrong..." Her breathing became more of a chocking.

Spike's eyes grew wide with recognition as he watched his lover dig at the emptiness... The coffin, she thought she was back in the ground. "Buffy?" He cooed as calmly as he could manage given his resurrected grief. "You're dreaming Goldilocks; you're safe and cosy with me. I've got you." He tried to assure, but she was too lost in her horror to listen.

"Out! Gotta get OUT!" Her voice had turned to a horrified screech.

Spike caught her flaying arms and shook her as hard as he dared. "Buffy! Buffy! BUFFY! It's not real! C'mon luv, come back where it's safe!" He begged, desperate to ease her pain.

"TRAPPED I'M- Spike?" She asked as her eyes flew open.

"Yeah, it's me." He grinned in relief.

She shot upright with a sob and buried her face in his neck. "Oh Spike! I thought I was back n that coffin!" She chocked.

"I know, but you're not and as long as I'm around you won't be for a _long _while. So shhh." He breathed into her hairline as he rubbed the small of her back in soothing circular motions.

"I could feel worms in my hair. Are there worms?" She asked meekly.

He chuckled "No pet, no creepy crawlies."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He grinned

"My skin's all crawly." Buffy whined with a shiver. Her big scared trusting green eyes looked at him pleadingly "Make it stop?" She leaned back invitingly.

He smiled as he leaned over her. "I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask" She sighed with a soft smile before yanking his mouth down to hers. Her lips and tongue worked franticly to forget her horror. "It felt so real." She breathed as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"It wasn't. You're here, you're warm, you're safe, and you're loved." He promised before they joined with a gasp. His thrusts were as gentle as the word that accompanied them. "Warm. Safe. Loved. Warm. Safe. Loved. God Buffy, you're so loved." He groaned in promise.

"I know, I love you too, so much." She gasped as her body peaked and fell.

She sighed contently as she caressed his unruly locks. "Thank you." She murmured.

"Mmm, for what pet?" He asked eyes drooping.

"For loving me even though I'm slightly nuts." She yawned.

"I dated Drusilla 'member?" He chuckled tiredly "Besides, we're all a tad nuts. How else do you 'Splian love?"...

**Short and sweet I know. Next is the wedding pre to post. So be prepared for a like EPIC. Lol.**

**R&R please, I'm starting to think nobody likes this except my bata and I ha-ha.**

**Xo-ECBSB**


	31. Chapter 31: Wedding Whirlwind

**Dum dum da dum, dum dum da dum!. That was supposed to read like the wedding march, did it work? Anyway, break out the champagne and comically large sun hats... It's time for the wedding of the century!**

**Dedicated to: Every woman who thinks the Something Blue wedding should have went down****.**

**Disclaimer: If I invented Buffy would I be fanficing?**

**Chapter 31: Wedding Whirlwind **

Buffy squirmed comfortably as two muscular arms encircled her. "Hmmm, hey." She murmured as her eyes peeked at her groom from under her lashes.

"Hello Mrs." He smiled. "I didn't mean to wake you, but when I came to peek in on you, you just looked so cute, I couldn't help myself, needed to hold my girl." He confessed with a squeeze.

"S'kay, I prefer real Spike kisses to dream ones anyway." She grinned and tilted her chin up expectantly. He didn't disappoint. "Yup, so much better." She sighed as he pulled back.

She leaned forward with a pout and he tisked "Nuh uh uh Slayer. Saving it for the big performance this evnin'." He teased resting his index finger on his lips.

Her pout deepened then disappeared as she thought of something. "Don't people normally practice before a big performance?" She asked coyly.

He gasped dramatically. "You're right Pet! We have less than 12 hours! Come here, quick!" His eyes were alight with playful panic as he took her in his arms and went to work on her neck.

"Spike!" Buffy giggled

He looked up, a boyish grin of delight on his Airien features. "Oh bugger, I'm in the wrong spot aren't I?" He asked smacking his forehead. Too deep in the gigglefest to speak, Buffy nodded. "Sorry Luv, let's try that again." His words turned to a purr when he reached her lips.

Buffy's body clenched deliciously as Spike's eyes gave her the once over...

"UP AND AT EM BRIDEL BUFFY! FAIRYTALE ENDINGS DON'T JUST POOF, WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" Willow called as she marched purposefully up the stairs. "If you don't open up this door right now I'm sending the chocolate fountain to a hell demotion!" Willow threatened as she pounded on the door to Buffy's bedroom.

"Shit! Not the chocolate!" Buffy gasped, throwing Spike off the bed in her haste to save her sweets. "Hey Will," Buffy panted as the door flew open.

"Hey!" She tittered bouncing with anticipation. "We have like a bajelliion things to do! First th- What the Holly Mother is he doing here!" Willow cried, her eyes wide with terror as she caught site of Spike.

"Spike?" Buffy asked confused. "He stayed over, like he does every night we patrol." She said implying an Uh, duh!

"Yeah Red, you ok? You haven't been practicing with the funny forgetting rock 'gen have you?" He asked concerned.

"Spike spent the night!" Willow seethed. "Well-great-that's just- just fannnntastic. Why don't you just place a black cat under a latter and walk across its path while you break mirrors!" Her hands flew up in exasperation. "Everybody knows its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony!"

"Will, that' just a myth." Buffy soothed, placing a hand on her nearly hysterical friend's shoulder.

"Hello! Did you sleep though the last ten years?! One thing I've learned from being a Scooby? Most myths, kinda true." She said with a touch of panic.

Buffy's eyes flew to her lover "Oh God."

"I was never here." He said emphatically before running out of the room with his leather shield over his head.

"That's better" The red headed drill sergeant beamed. "Now, you march your butt into that shower and I'll wake the other living dead person you love." She instructed before heading to the Dawnster's lair.

Buffy was practically skipping as she made the short trek to the bathroom. She checked the clock in the hall, 10:30 am. This was it, in 8 hours she would be Mrs. Buffy Anne Pratt. She should be nervous she supposed as she twisted the shower on and stepped under the heated spray. But she wasn't. She loved Spike, Spike loved her. They'd already tried the being apart and it had equalled soul crushing agony. So this seemed like the logical next step. Plus, cake, yay.

So what if her hubby was a vampire? With his compassion and unwavering loyalty and unconditional love, he was more human than most other men she knew. Besides, she'd gone the Joe Normal route twice and it had blown up in her face both times. Parker was a pig and Riley just couldn't handle her destiny, and oh yeah, was a cheating douche bag. Spike may have a monster in him but he hadn't let it control him like Angel did whenever his soul took a vaycay. Yup in the lineup of suitors Spike was clearly the best choice. Plus, yum!

Buffy was drifting dreamily in her happy place when Willow's door pounding returned with a vengeance.

"Buffy! Come on!" Willow groaned. "We have to go rake all the leaves at the pond, set up the tables and chairs with Xander, conjure the buffet and arbour!"

"And I have to pee!" Dawn whined.

"Coming!" Buffy called as she shuffled into grey sweats and one of Spike's T's she'd brought with her. "Sorry, bride Buffy reporting for duty Sergeant. Of Honor!" She saluted playfully.

"Good! Now go eat your funny shaped pancakes and report to the car in 015 minutes!" She instructed.

"Meme, yes meme!" Buffy saluted once more and did her best Riley impression all the way to the kitchen.

The pancakes were good, or at least Buffy assumed they were good, it was hard to tell given the fact that they were scotching her insides as she shoveled them in.

"Is all the stuff already at the pond?" Buffy asked as the trio of girls sped down the road in Giles convertible, which the watcher had let the wedding party borrow for his "daughter's" big day.

"The chairs and tables yeah, Xand and some of his work buddies brought them up in their big "I'm overcompensating" trucks. The rest of the stuff I'll conjure up when we get there." Willow laid out the game plan.

Buffy's eyebrows shot up "Xand has work friends?"

"I don't think so; I think when he asked for help people were too afraid to say no to the new boss man." Willow explained.

"He got promoted at the espresso pump?"

"Godess no, he left that months ago. You're resident jester is now the proud founder of his own construction company!" Willow announced.

"Wha? When did this happen and where was I?"Buffy asked.

"About a year ago." Dawn chipped in. "He missed construction but couldn't go back to it y'know' 'cause of the lack o eye. So he got a loan and built from the ground up. They've been running smoothly for about two months."

Buffy's mouth fell open. "How could I be this far behind in the book of life?"

"Well, you we're kinda a drone until Spike came back, and Xander hasn't been very friendly since you two came outs the closet." Her best friend pointed out.

"God, I'm sorry. About the being a drone thing not the Spike thing." Buffy clarified when her party shot her a "don't you dare" look.

"It's 'kay. Hey, at least you didn't flay a guy and try to end the world!" Willow pointed out in her happy go lucky trill.

"Yay point goes to me for not causing an angst apocalypse!" Buffy chuckled as they parked on the side of the small dirt path that led to the pond.

"Hey Buffster, Dawny!" Xander called, peeking over the stack of orange plastic chairs he was carrying. "Hey boss lady! Where'd ya want these?" He asked the wedding planner.

"Those are hideous!" Willow cried in horror as the traffic orange seats scorched her retinas'. "What the hell are they doing near my masterpiece?" She demanded.

"You said autumn themed." Xander groaned as the weight he was carrying threatened to overpower him.

"Yeah, autumn, not drivers ed!" Willow rubbed her temples in an attempt to calm herself. "Never mind, I'll just, there." She nodded once pleased as the chairs turned to a crisp white. "Follow me." She said her face firmly in business mode. The rest of the Scoobies trotted after her obediently as the witch cleared leaves with a carefree flick of the wrist. "Now Buffy, I was thinking. What if I weave the leaves into an aisle runner like this?" She muttered an incantation under her breath and the dry tree debris swirled and knitted together. "Xander? I want the chairs set up on either side of this in rows of two." She directed as her creation drifted to the ground.

"Got it Boss." He saluted and set to work.

"Everybody's all saluty." Willow giggled with pride before walking to where the couple would stand. "Then I figured you two love birds could stand here under this." A few praises to various elements and tree limbs broke away from their original owners and came together to form an archway, more of the piled leaves weaved themselves into a braid that slithered its way around the arch. "Whatta ya think?" Willow chimed turning to her bestie.

"Will... this is... this is... wow." Buffy breathed as she beheld her natural fairytale dream land. She almost didn't believe it was for her. Sure, her world was full of natural things, death violence, and pain. These things were so prevalent that she often forgot about the good things, like joy, humor and love. The first Slayer had been right, she was full of love. She could feel it now, working its way through all her hyper alert Slayer muscles. See it on her friends' faces as they bustled around her. Willow, with her bee like efficiently. Dawn, who was beside herself at the promise of having a father figure and a stable sister in the house. Even Xander, who would rather have his other eye gouged out with a toothpick then hang with her chosen one, was helping because he valued her happiness over his personal vendetta against Spike. Her eyes swam at the thought. "Oh, Willow!" Buffy sobbed throwing her arms around her friend. "Thank you."

Willow, taken slightly aback, embraced her friend hesitantly. "Glad you like it." She laughed nervously.

"Not just for this beautiful day, for everything, especially bringing me back."

Willow stood momentarily stunned by her friend's thanks. "Really?" She asked once her bran and mouth reconnected.

"Differently." She smiled softly. "Think about it, if you hadn't mojoed me back into this plain Spike and I wouldn't be together and I wouldn't have been able to be the happiest I've ever been. You gave me my life back so he could teach me how to finally live it."

"Oh Bbbuffy." Willow blubbered. "You're so welcome."

"Hey, what's with the salt water works?" Xander asked as he approached the impromptu love fest

"Oh Xander! Sweet awkward kinda perverted Xander!" Buffy exclaimed as she and Willow sandwiched him in-between them.

"Am I dreaming, because if so you guys normally start without me?"

"Awe see, that's what I mean!" Buffy gushed. "Thank you for helping with this!"

"Yeah thanks Xand. I know Spike isn't your favertist person." Willow admitted.

"Not in the slightest, but I'm not doing it for him, I'm doing it for you Buff." He smiled kissing the top of her head before the trio broke apart.

"I know, thank you." The blonde said as she dabbed at her eyes.

"No problem." Xander said gruffly as he held back some tears of his own.

"Well are we gonna stand around here all criey or are we gonna enchant these puppies so that they glow in the dark?" Willow asked gesturing to the leaves.

"Oooh, pretty!" Buffy grinned.

"I know right!" Willow agreed as she cast her final spell and the leaves lit like light bulbs. "There." She smiled with satisfaction.

"Hey, where's Dawn?" Buffy inquired as soon as she realised the squeals of Dawny delight had been absent for the past five minutes.

"She's gone to tell the guys to get there tuxes at my place and give the orders for the day." Willow explained as she pranced about creating centerpieces and birds with a flick of the wrist.

"Don't you dare light that!" Dawn scolded as Spike placed a cigarette between his nervous twitching lips.

"Why the hell not?" Spike mumbled around his smoke. "Never been after me 'bout my nasty lil habit 'fore."

"You were never in a tux that if you burned a hole in Willow would have a fit."Dawn pointed out as she plucked it out of his mouth.

"Red could just magic it 'way if I did." Spike snapped snatching it back.

"You really wanna give her more to do five hours before the wedding?" She asked skeptically as he brought his lighter to kiss the tip of the tobacco tube.

He froze, "Good point." He admitted grudgingly and set his smoke on Giles's table.

"I know, that's why I said it." Dawn beamed.

"Smart ass." Spike chuckled.

"Better then bein' a dumb ass." She pointed out.

Spike's smirk slipped into a smile. "Right you are Bit."

Their tender moment was interrupted by the exclamation of "Bloody hell!" coming from down the hall.

"Giles you ok?!" Dawn called as she marched toward the bathroom.

"Yes yes fine," Giles huffed as he came through the door, "Just cut myself shaving."

"Good 'cuse a demon attack, so not what we need right now." Dawn sighed annoyed at the thought.

"You got that right. Red would go all Dark Side again if a beasty messed with the bloody three ring circus she's mastering." Spike shivered at the image of her wrath.

"Yeah." Dawn agreed with a shiver of her own as Xander came through the front door. "Hi Xand, we all set?" Dawn asked with a smile.

"All systems go. The girls are waiting in Betty for you." Xander informed the youngest Scooby as he grabbed his garment bag off the door.

"Betty?" Spike snorted glancing at the Watcher with a smirk.

"I would never name my car, that... it's Veronica." Giles muttered.

"She always was the favorite." Xander sighed.

"Huh?"Dawn face crinkled in confusion.

"Before your time Niblet." Spike explained.

"Right. Well, I'm off. You guys have everything? Rings, cufflinks, vows?" Dawn rattled off the list of necessary boy stuff.

"Vows?" Spike tilted his head "I thought those were a repeat after me affair."

Dawn sniffed in annoyance. "Yeah, if you wanna be the coldest groom in the history of ever."

"Well, no... How come you didn't tell me sooner?" Spike growled, more upset with himself then her.

"Thought I didn't have to, ya know since you're Mr. Sappy Poet guy."

"I was, 132 years ago!" He panicked.

The sound of a horn blared outside. "Look, just say how Buffy makes you feel, ya know, warm and purry?" She explained as she headed out the door.

"Ok and I do not purr!" He shouted after her.

Willow and Buffy rolled their eyes along with Dawn as she climbed into the car. "Do to!" They chorused before speeding off.

Spike sighed deeply as he shut the door. "Giles, where do you keep the paper?"

"Desk drawer." He said gesturing to the antique that sat at the arm of the couch.

"Thanks." He nodded as he rummaged through for the necessary materials to write his vows. "I do not bloody purr." He grumbled as he put pen to paper.

"Oh, do to." Giles muttered...

Buffy sat in front of the bathroom mirror in her fluffy pink bathrobe as her sister and her two wiccans gathered the tools to play Buffy Barbie.

"Ya know Will; I don't know why you just hocus pokus my face. Seems like it would be a real time saver." Buffy pointed out as her friend came towards her with the curling iron.

"No way!" She waved the suggestion away as she wrapped a golden strand around the heated cylinder. "Getting gussyed up is part of the fun. Let me gussy." She said in a tone that let Buffy know this was not up for debate.

"You're right, I'm sorry, gussy away." Buffy granted as she relaxed in the salon chair Willow had produced from some tea leaves. "I'm just worried we'll run out of time."

"Dude, we have 3 hours 'till show time, chill." Dawn laughed lightly as she knelt to coat Buffy's toe nails in a pastel pink polish.

``Yeah, this is supposed to be fun not freak worthy`` Kennedy agreed as she took a second bottle of the same polish to Buffy's fingers.

``I know but, what if I forget o say I do? What if the cake goes splat? What if a memory steeling demon storms in and causes both things to happen!?" Buffy squeaked as her blood pressure spiked for the 10th time that day.

"It won't." The three women soothed.

"The Hellmouth's gone so no more homing beacon for Big Bads and I'm pretty sure Kennedy Faith and I can keep any IttyBitty Bads at bay." Willow assured as she stuck pins into the loose bun she'd twisted Buffy's hair into.

"And I'll help too." Dawn volunteered.

"Not that Bads of ANY size are gonna show up." Kennedy said looking at the others pointedly.

"Right, no badness." Willow nodded once.

"Yeah, firmly on the hearts and flowers path here." Dawn agreed as she applied a sheer pink gloss to her sister's lips.

"Uh huh". Buffy agreed her mouth in a small o.

After 20 more minutes of pulling, painting and plucking Buffy stood struck dumb by her own reflection. Her hair was up and placed at the back in a lose bun, four of the fat ringlets hung to frame her understated lavender shaded eyes and ice kissed lips. Her cheeks were slightly pink, but that was from her own blood that was rushing through her veins rather than cosmetics.

"Oh,you guys, I look..." Buffy whispered so quietly it was almost mouthed.

"Stunning." Willow smiled gently.

"Like a princess." Dawn grinned.

"What they said." Kennedy said dazed.

"Oh, you guys!" Buffy glowed as her eyes began to swim.

"No no, no tears." Willow scolded lightly.

"Yeah, your makeup will go all runny." Dawn reminded her as she dabbed at her sister's eyes with Kleenex.

"Right, you're right, sorry." Buffy sniffed.

"No problem. Dawny do you wanna grab the dress?" Willow asked as she wiped her own eyes.

"Yuppers." Dawn skipped to the bathroom closet and retrieved the garment as Kennedy carried the boxes of accessories.

Willow unzipped the bag gingerly and the three girls spread it wide at Buffy's feet so she could steep into it. The satin slid smoothly over her skin and slip as the thick straps came to rest on her shoulders. Willow's fingers trembled slightly as she eased the zipper shut.

"Can I do the veil?" Dawn asked as she ran her hand over the gauzy fabric.

"Sure." Willow smiled stepping aside so Dawn could place her sister's headpiece properly.

"There." Dawn approved after spreading the veil out just so.

Buffy was firmly on auto-pilot as she eased into her heels. The normality of all of this was too much for her to process. She was finally 100% happy for the first time in 9 years, so where was the carnage? Where were the daemons, killer cyborgs, or bitchy Hell god determined to rip her life apart? She didn't understand this joy was supposed to be fleeting not her's to keep?

"Willow?" Buffy asked as her Maid of Honour clasped a rhinestone bangle around her wrist.

"Ya huh?"

Her eyes misted again. "The fighting's finally over isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think it is."

"You ready?" Willow asked her best friend when all four women were dressed and standing by the front door.

"Yeah, let's go hitch me up." Buffy grinned as the elephants in her stomach did the two step.

"Ok." Willow opened the door as she gave a reassuring smile.

The wedding party eased the bride into the front seat, making sure the veil didn't get caught in the door as the late October wind whipped around them.

"This is ridicules! Aresste!" Willow cried, the wind ceased.

"Nice Will!" Buffy praised as her friend climbed in the driver's side.

"Yeah, wicked wiccaing." Dawn seconded.

"Thanks, everybody seat belted."

"Yes MOM!" The girls teased.

"Jees, sorry for wanting to get us there in one piece." Willow mumbled before speeding off.

Spike paced back and forth nervously and checked the Rolex Rupert had lent him for the 100th time as he waited in the tent. 6:00Pm, still another 30 minutes.

"Bloody 'ell." He cursed as he ran a hand through his hair.

The side of the tent rustled slightly as someone entered.

"Spike, may I have a word?" Giles asked.

"Sure Rupes, what's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"'ight now I'm as skittish as a kitten on a poker table. Should be better once this whole circus is over and I can get to the bourbon."

"I second that." Giles chuckled tiredly "Does seem like a bit much." He admitted glancing around at the elaborate decorations that faintly glowed in the setting sun.

"That's Red for you." Spike smiled fondly as he thought of the bubbly Wicca.

"Yes, yes I suppose it is." He smiled.

"Is there something else you wanted?" Spike asked as the father of the bride stood frozen like he was struggling to find words.

"Ahem, yes actually. I just wanted to say, that is, I feel I owe you, thank you." Giles said finally as he furiously cleaned his glasses.

"For what?" Spike asked as he did his puppy impression.

"For giving me my girl back." Giles said as a lump formed in his throat. "The group may have brought her back into existence but you brought her back to life. I am in no way saying that your relationship was always healthy, but you made her feel again. I never believed Buffy would be able to have any kind of normality in her life, the group proved me wrong on that point. However, after Angel her romantic future troubled me. How on earth was she going to find a partner in a world where she was the only one like her? I had hoped Riley was the answer but he was a weak two timing wanker."

"Got that right." Spike huffed.

"Then she died, finally at peace only to be resurrected and left to claw her way from the earth." His voice broke, but he forced himself to continue. "When she needed you, you were there, even though it tore your heart to shreds to be used that way. You proved to all of us you truly loved her when you were willing to retrieve your soul, something Angel had forced on him and something I'm not sure Riley had near the end. I've never seen her as happy as she has been in these pat 6 months with you. So thank you for giving my girl the life she deserves to live in the world she deserves to live it in." Giles finished pationatly.

Spike stared stunned at the man in front of him, never in a million years had he expected Rupes to do more than tolerate him being with the Slayer for Buffy's sake, but now here he was THANKING him? The world was completely sack of hammers sometimes. "Um, welcome". Spike coughed once over his shock.

"Yes well, I must go take up my post before Buffy and Willow have a fit of some sort." Giles said as he fixed his glasses.

"Right, see you out there then." Spike shifted awkwardly.

"Quite." Giles nodded before leaving the slightly uncomfortable situation.

"Spike 1, Peaches 0". Spike smirked as he left the tent.

"Buffy, are you gonna be okay to wait for Giles? I have to go check on the torch charm." Willow explained.

"I guess, but where is he?" Buffy fretted.

Speak of the Watcher. "I'm here, I'm here." He said breathlessly.

"Giles, check you out. Very dapper." Buffy grinned at her flustered escort.

"What? Oh well yes, thank you." Giles flushed as he took Buffy's arm. "Are you alright?" He asked when he felt her arm tremble.

"Beyond alright, full on happy here, just nervous." She assured as she concentrated on slowing her breathing.

"Don't be, this will work." Giles promised as he gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

Willow popped back in then "All systems go. You ready?"

Buffy nodded. "Let's go"...

The air filled with instermentless music and the torches flared to life causing Spike's mussels to atrophy and his stomach to fill with bats rather than butterflies. "Well William, this is it." He breathed as the tent flap opened, then he stopped breathing.

His Buffy was stunning. Her floor length gown fit perfectly to her soft curves and the rhinestone hoop attached to her veil looked like a halo as it glinted in the soft orange light. It was fitting; h always considered her the angel to his demon. He glanced at the crowed, speaking of Angel... Oh... bollocks.

Buffy's mouth twisted in confusion as she noticed the joy die in her groom's eyes. Was he having second thoughts? Oh God, no, not like Anya? Please no, she just started enjoying life again. Please, don't take that away? It was then that she followed his gaze and found it resting on, Angel and Faith?

They were sitting right next to one another, Faith's hand raised lightly on Angel's knee as Buffy's ex laced his fingers laced through it. For a second Buffy felt her world was falling apart. How could he do this to her? He had told her she was the one. How could he just let that go? Then her eyes refocused on the man waiting for her at the end of the ales and the world set itself to rights again. True, there was a time when she thought Angel was her beginning and her end, but she'd been 15 then. At that age everything had seemed that way. Angel was her first love so she'd always love him in a way but he knew nothing of devotion. Sure, he liked to talk big "You're my everything." "I love you enough to move the stars." Yada yada yada. When push came to shove though, he'd run. The man in front of her was also big with the declarations to, but he had the actions to back them up. He didn't expect her to say things she didn't mean or act a certain way. He loved her good or bad, as long as she was his he didn't care. Most importantly, when things got tough he'd stay'd to fight with her and for her. Yes, Angel was a large part of her past but as she reached Spike she knew with certainty that he was her future.

"Hey Baby." She mouthed as she stared into his sea colored pools.

"Hey." He mirrored

"Worried?"

His lips turned up at the corners as he shook his head.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Clem asked with an air of formality.

Giles voice rang clear and true in the crisp night air. "Her sister and I" He recited placing Buffy's hand in Sp- William's.

"So great." Clem beamed as his ears flapped. He cleared his throat in an attempt to recover his composure. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to share in the joy Buffy and Spike have found in each other and witness the next step in their lives together. If anybody objects-"

"That's too bloody bad and they can keep their yaps shut." Spike informed the crowd who chuckled softly.

"Oook, will just skip that part. Spike, I believe you had something you wanted to say to Buffy?" Clem prompted.

"Ya, right." Spike said as he fished around in his jacket retrieving a crumpled sheet of paper. "Buffy I- oh bugger this." He decided, throwing the sheet to the ground and taking both her hands. "Buffy, I know I'm far from perfect and I know I haven't always been there to help ease the pain. Hell, there was a time I was there to cause it, but for some reason you forgave me and let me back into your life. I want you to know I'm incredibly thankful for that and will never take that for granted. As I stand before these people today my promise is this; I will fight any and all demons in your life be they hellish or personal. I will raise Dawn as if she was my own daughter. Most importantly, I will fill your life with all the love I have in my unbeating heart and try my damndest to be the man you deserve. You once said I made myself the man I am today, but you were wrong pet. I didn't do a bloody thing; you did, when you chose me." William's voice was shaky and broken by the time he finished. His bride' cheeks glistened with tears and he reached under her veil to clear them with a gentle finger.

After taking a few shaky breathes to regain her composure Buffy looked deep into the blue eyes of the man she'd come to trust completely.

"William, I owe you my entire life, so I hope the rest of it is enough. I was alive when I came back from heaven, but it was you who brought me back to life. You taught me to love all the parts of myself like you did. You were my light in the pitch black forest my life had become, my cold comfort. I've had men tell me they loved me before but when push came to shove they always found a reason a reason to leave." She glanced pointedly at Angel before shifting her eyes back to the man in front of her. "You were the one with every right to leave. I took your heart and used and abused it and still you stayed, because you loved me. I mean, you did stay in L.A. with Angel for a year which was totally uncool, but you came back and now this." She gestured to their fairytale. "So you're forgiven."

He smiled, eyes dancing for joy "Thanks pet."

"You're welcome." She grinned. "I guess what I'm trying to say is; I've always had the title Chosen One but I never really felt that way until you. Thank you for deciding I was not just The Chosen One but your Chosen One." She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "I promise to spend the rest of my life thanking you for such a gift. I love you, you're my protector, my confidant, my backup, the pain in my butt, and my one, and I can't wait to add husband to the end of that list so hurry up Clem!" Buffy ordered.

'Right right." He sniffed, using one of his flabs to dry his eyes.

"ya' got the ring there best girl" Spike asked the younger Summers.

She stepped forward her face split by a toothy grin as she held out the small gold circle. "Right here Bro."

"Thanks Niblet." He grinned plucking the symbol of his promise from the girl's fingers.

Clem cleared his throat holding back tears he squeaked. "WilliamdoyoutakeBuffytobeyou rlawfullyweddedwife?T-"

"Yes I bloody do." He beamed placing the hoop on Buffy's shaking hand.

"Xander?" Buffy choked.

"Right here Buff." He assured as he dropped an identical ring in Buffy's outstretched palm.

"Buffy? Same question but for girls." Clem blubbered.

"I totally do!" Buffy cried easing the ring into place.

Dawn squealed in approval. "I love you guys!"

"Me too!" Clem chimed as his ears flapped in delight.

"Love you too." The couple chuckled.

Clem lost it. "Oh, just kiss her already!" He said as tears collected in his folds.

Spike didn't waste any time, whipping the veil up and crushing her lips with his own as he dipped his bride old time movie style amidst a chorus of whoops.

Buffy gasped as her feet left the ground but her fear dissipated as soon as she felt a strong hand cradle the small of her back. _There to catch me, just like always. _She thought happily.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they ran back down the aisle to the car. "You 'kay luv?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked eyes squinting in confusion as she climbed through the door he held open.

"Well..." He began, coming around to the driver's side. "Seeing Mr. Broody as you're about to marry another man couldn't have been easy." He admitted as he started the librarian's midlife crisis on wheels.

"Kinda like getting a needle." She analysed. "The idea of seeing him hurt more than actually seeing him. My feelings for him are just a memory, a beautiful one I'm grateful for. But, looking back on it, it wasn't love, not on his part anyway" She confessed for the first time aloud. "Real love is when you accept both the good and bad in a person. It means working together to find a solution to a problem, treating each other as equals, rather than rescuing the damsel by running away "for her own good"". She snorted as she mocked her ex's melencholoey tone. "You teach me that more and more every day. For the first time I'm loved by the man I love. I have a true partner. And, last time a checked that was the recipe of a happy marriage so Angel can do whatever." She smiled.

Spike grinned triumphantly as his bride grasped his free hand "William one, Table Lamp nothin'"

"It isn't a contest, I'm not some prise." She laughed. She knew she should be mad at being objectified but she was flattered Spike treasured her enough to consider her love a reward or trophy.

"Of course not pet, but if this was a contest, I'd be winning." His smile consumed more of his face.

Buffy shook her head, her face mirroring her husband's as she spread her arms n comic surrender "Fine you win, go on and drag me back to your cave you big alpha vamp."

"As much as I would love to exercise my right as a husband." He laughed. "We have hours of awkward hugs, cake cutting and the YMCA to get through"

"Ok Mr. Responsible." Buffy teased as she and Spike made their way to her Watchers back yard, where they could hear the reception was in full swing.

"Well, that didn't take long. Figured they'd at least wait for us before opening the bar." Spike huffed in disgust.

"Willow transported everybody as soon as we left, they've been here for 30 minutes" Buffy explained as the music died and Xander's voice filed the air.

"Ladies and gentleman it is my obligation- OW!" He objected and then Willow's peppy trill took over.

"People and reformed monsters, it is my super awesome privilege to introduce mister and misses William Pratt! Or as I like to call them Spuffy!"

Spike's eyes rolled toward the heavens. "Bloody 'ell."

Buffy clasped his hand tighter as she mimicked his expression. "Oh, c'mon you big baby."

The couple were greeted by cheers and tinkling glasses as they entered the sea of bodies. Immediately ambushed by the wedding planner.

"Oh my Goddess you're married!" Willow chimed as she held the bride's hands. "And the ceremony went perfectly, even with Mr. Sallow crashing." She scowled at where Angel and Faith stood talking by the bar. Well Faith was talking; Angel was staring intensely at Buffy from across the lawn. There was a time she found that to be a turn on. Now, it was just creepy and sad.

"He's not crashing, he's Faith's date." Buffy clarified when Willow's face took on a "You didn't." Expression.

"You guy's ok?" She asked risking a glance at Spike, who despite his best effort, was looking at Angel like he was able to make his head blow if he concentrated hard enough.

"We're fine, aren't we honey?" Buffy said pointedly, elbowing her distracted groom in the ribs.

"Ow, yes dear." He winced but tried to pass it off as a smile.

"Let's go say hi, excuse us Will." She said coolly taking her future to confront her past.

"Slayer? What are we doing?" Spike hissed looking at Buffy like she was charging into a nest unarmed.

"Ending the madness." She hissed back as they stopped in front of her ex. "Angel." Buffy said curtly.

"Buffy, I know this looks bad-"

"Oh, but let me guess, it's not what it looks like. Look I don't care if you and Faith are risking your soul 3 times a day." Buffy huffed.

"Just once, at his age he can't handle more." Faith patted her lover's arm in condolence.

"Quite Faith, please". Angel begged.

"Yeah shut up minni me." Buffy snapped. "Where was I? Oh yeah, I don't care if you've moved on, that's good. What we had was great, but in case you didn't noticed notice that's been over for a while now. You can't just show up and act like you own me." She fumed

"I never-"Angel was baffled

"A stalker glance is worth a thousand words mate." Spike growled.

"Look who's talking you bleached leach." Angel shot back.

"Dapper Dan called they want the keys to their where house back"

"Enough!" Buffy cried placing an arm between the two. "Look, Angel I'm not 15 anymore. I don't need you to protect me and I sure as hell don't need you coming to my _wedding_ and acting like a passive aggressive jerk. You made your choice now let me make mine." She concluded, draping her arm across Spike's lower back.

"But, what about cookie dough?" Angel asked his eyes downcast in grief.

"The cookies turned into brownies. Ok, weird metaphor. What I mean is, I'm a completely different person. I'm not the girl you fell in love with 9 years ago and I realised that although you love me, it's not the kind of love I need. I need someone who sticks around regardless of what's right because I'm enough. Someone who, rather than try to protect me by sheltering me, attacks a problem as equals. Someone who looks at the less then stellar parts of me, and rather than degrade me or try to change it, accepts and loves them. I need Spike." She concluded, shifting her gaze to the man in question.

"You're happy?"

"Very" She assured him as a soft smile warmed her face.

Angel sighed and for the first time since the uncomfortable discussion began looked the couple in the eye. "Then I'll get over it."

"Good." She said softly before turning her attention back to the man on her arm. "We should go find Dawny before she thinks you and Angel got in a brawl.

Angel pulled his arm back and sent it sailing into Spike's jaw. "Why would she think that?" Angel asked calmly.

"Angel!" Buffy cried stunned.

"That make you feel better mate?" Spike asked rubbing the assaulted area.

"Much."

This time it was Spike's fist that did the flying. "Good, me too." He turned to his bewildered bride. "Let's go find the lil' bit. See ya 'round Peaches.' Issuing his former boss a mock salute.

"Bye William, Buffy. Let's go Faith?" He said, reaching for the brunette's wrist.

"But we just..."

"Now." He ordered, eyes firm.

"Oooh, yes sir." Faith cooed, eye's darkening. "See ya on the flip side B, Idol." And with that the pair was off.

"Honestly, that punk rock pratt got his look from _me."_ William whined.

"Never mind fashion history! What the hell was that Spike?!" Buffy demanded.

"What was what pet?" Her face rearranged into an exspesstion that he knew not to mess with. "Oh, those little love punches?" He faked an apifany. "That was just Angel and I settling things.

"Yeah, if by things you mean your fists in each other faces!" Buffy said exhaserbaited.

"He started it!" Spike defended himself.

"Oh well then." Buffy rolled her eyes.

Spike sighed heavily "Look Goldilocks, men work through problems differently than women. Peaches and I dealt with most of them months ago; he just needed to deal with that last bit of jealousy." He explained.

"And why'd you hit him?" Buffy asked with a _this will be good_ edge to her voice.

"Bloke just annoys me, all that mopping and whispering. For the love of god, those man needs a stiff drink and a smoke." Spike shook his head.

"It does get kind of old." Buffy was forced to agree. "But hey, it's better than him trying to drive me crazy and trying to murder everyone I love!" Buffy pointed out brightly.

"Right you are pet." Spike grinned as he spotted his ball of energy.

Dawn's face lit up as soon as she saw the couple. "There you are!" Dawn cried as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"Hey li'll sis!" Spike smiled swooping his partner in crime off her feet and whirling.

"Ha ha hey bro. Good work on the vows. I told you you were still a big softy." Dawn said smugly as he set her to rights.

"I am not!" Spike protested.

"Are too, I married a marshmallow." Buffy stated a plainly.

"Oh bloody brilliant." He groaned.

"Marshmallows are awesome." Dawn comforted. "You've always liked the mini ones in your hot chocolate."

"I think they're tasty." Buffy smiled coyly.

"Is that so?" Spike's answering smile was just as playful.

"Mm hmm." She confirmed as their lips met.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt." Came a soft proper voice.

"No problem, I have the next 60 years to snog your daughter. What's up Pop in Law?" Spike smirked.

"Please don't ever call m that again. And nothing is _up_, I just wanted to offer my congratulations and see if I was also needed to fill in for the father daughter dance this evening?" Giles inquired, glancing at Mrs. Pratt.

"Well, you are my father so duh." Buffy teased warmly.

"I'm not-"

"Fatherhood isn't about sperm donation. It's about teaching a child how to become an adult. Helping them to find their strength, loving them even when they aren't easy to love. Trust me Dad, you're my father."

"In that case I shall have to invest in a riffle." He gave Spike the patriarchal glare.

"That won't kill me"

"I know." Ripper grinned.

"Giles" Buffy exclaimed.

"Oh I'm only joking!" Giles waved her off. "Go sit, the toasts are due to start any minute and Willow will have a fit if we get behind schedule.

"Well, we wouldn't want that come on ladies." William offered each of his girls an arm. "Oh, and Rupes, thanks for hosting this circus."

"Yeah thanks, this is beautiful." Buffy smiled as she stared around her fall wonderland. The magically suspended candles n the trees hung like icicles as they reflected in the fountain beneath.

"You're both quite welcome." Giles smiled sheepishly before the family went to take their place at the head table.

Willow tapped the side of her Champaign glass with her fork "Ok guys, if we could all settle down for a minute, um, I think we should start. Guys, can I get, guys?" Willow said softly into the mic as she struggled for the room's attention.

"Oh bloody 'ell." The groom snatched the voice amplifier from the flustered Wicca. "Oi! The lady has something to say!" The room fell dead silent. "There you go red." He smiled handing her back the mic.

"Thanks Spike." Willow grinned. "Let's get this show on the road. Could the Watcher of the bride start us off?"

"With pleasure." Giles called as he made his way to the front.

"Buffy." He began. "I've been a Watcher for more years then I can remember. In that time I've seen dozens young women enter the fight against monsters and become one themselves, zombies in human skins who lust only for the kill. They broke under far less pressure then you have endured. Over the past nine years I have seen you grow into not just the strongest daemon fighter I have ever come across but the strongest most amazing women I have ever met. You have been through so much more than any person your age should and have managed to keep that odd valley girl bubblyness intact. I am so proud of you my darling, congratulations." He raised his glass, eyes glistening. "To Buffy and William."

"To Buffy and William!" The crowd chorused.

"Me next, me next!" Willow cheered snatching the mic from a flustered Giles. "Hey guys!" Willow beamed. "So, I know your relationship didn't exactly start out in hearts and flowers land, but I think that's what proves you truly love each other. You saw the darkness inside yourselves and fought it together. You may not be perfect people but you are the perfect couple. To Spuffy!" Willow cheered.

When the cheers of approval subsided to everybody's surprise Xander took the spot up front. "Ok, I'm gonna make this quick. Spike, I don't like you. You are annoying, you talk funny and your hair is ridiculous but I would be as stupid as your stuck in the 80's look if I didn't see how good you've been for the Bufster s I'm willing to put up with your stupid face." He nodded curtly to the pair and walked purposefully to his seat.

Dawn bolted up "Ok, this is ridiculous! Everybody's all Buffy, Buffy Buffy! And I know she's the bride and everything but this is Spike's day too so I'm gonna focus on him for a second because no one ever does, not even him! Spike, you are the single strongest person I've ever met. You always put the ones you love first. You take the time to really listen to people. Even if that person was once a ball of green glowey energy." They shared a grin. "You gave me my sister back but more importantly by marrying this psycho you are giving me a family. You know, after Dad left I never had a father figure. Sure there was Giles, but he was close to Buffy not me. Then you got that chip in your head and I finally had a guy I could come to to teach me the about the important things, like dating, friends, and of course how to clean out said friends' pockets at the poker table."

He winked "That's my girl."

"Yeah I am. So I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks Daddy." She made at the term. "That was majorly weird, I'll stick with Spike. To Spike!" She cheered as she ran into the arms of her now whole family.

Spike blinked away tears as he stroked his Niblet's hair. "Thanks lil' bit. That, what you said, well it means a lot." He chocked.

"Yeah, not bad for someone who barely has a C in English." Buffy smiled. "Seriously though Dawn, that was really beautiful." Her arm tightened her arm around her sister.

"Can't breathe." Dawn gasped.

"Sorry!" Buffy apologised quickly letting oxygen flood her sister's system.

"No big." She panted.

Willow pranced back to her post. "Ok people. I think that's it for speeches. Let's get to the grooving. Spike, Buffy? Will you start us off?" Willow gestured to the dance floor with a flourish.

Spike held out his hand. "Whatta ya think Mrs.? Care for a whirl?"

Buffy sighed over dramatically. "If we must." She smiled as she was led on to the dance floor. "Which song did you pick anyway?" She asked as he took her in his arms Mr. Darcy style.

"You'll see, I think it's perfect." His face took on that boyish charm as the song started.

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense  
>And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.<br>When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles  
>And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while<em>

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
>And I will hide you when it gets too much<br>I'll be right beside you  
>I'll be right beside you<em>

"Oh Spike." Buffy squeaked as they whirled "This is perfect."

"Mother always said I had a way with words." He chuckled as he spun her, lifting her off the ground slightly as he did so.

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath  
>When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless.<br>When you try to speak but you make no sound  
>And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud<em>

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
>And I will hide you when it gets too much<br>I'll be right beside you  
>I'll be right beside you<em>

_I will stay.  
>Nobody will break you,<br>Yeah._

"I know." She whispered as she gazed into the man she'd come to love so desperately, "For the first time I know I won't ever be alone."

_Trust in me, trust in me.  
>Don't pull away<br>Trust in me, trust in me.  
>I'm just trying to keep this together,<br>Because I could do worse and you could do better_

"I could not you dummy!" She teased smacking his arm playfully. "You are the perfect fit for me, like my red pumps."

His laugh rang loud and clear in the night air. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should, those shoes are super cute."

_Tears are spent on your last pretense  
>And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.<em>

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
>And I will hide you when it gets too much<br>I'll be right beside you  
>Nobody will break you<em>

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
>And I will hide you when it gets too much<br>I'll be right beside you  
>Nobody will break you.<em>

As the song drifted to an end Spike made to pull away but the sudden vice; like grip on the back of his neck told him his slayer would have none of that. "No, mine." His bride grumbled like a toddler.

"I'll be back, promised Niblet a dance earlier and she's givin me the Spiiiiike look."

"Mmm kay." She relented "but hurry back to me?"

"Always."

"We have to get the hell outta here." Buffy hissed to her new husband conspieitoraly "If one more person grabs me and squeals 'Congratulations!' I'm gonnna use somebody's throat as a vase for my bouquet."

"I know what you mean." He rubbed his face warily. "Three hours of unwanted grabby hands is enough."

"Whata we do?"

"The bike's round the corner, I suggest we cut the cake and make a run for it while there stuffing their gobs."

"You are a genius!" She beamed kissing him hard.

"Can I get that in writing?"

"Shoot, I don't have a pen.'

"Damn." He chuckled.

"Ok, let's do this." She declared before calling to the crowd at large. "Ok, who wants cake?!"

The horde stampede toward the table.

As the last piece was distributed the couple clasped hands. "Now?" Buffy mouthed.

"Book it!" Spike yelled and the pair raced laughing to freedom.

Buffy through the helmet on, not caring that the weight was causing her veil to bite into her scalp. "Stupid skirt." She grumbled when the unforgiving fabric wouldn't allow her to mount the bike.

"Oh bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed over the roar of the engine and balled the skirt in his fist and yanked until it gave slightly. "There!" He said gruffly before swiftly taking his place in front and florin it.

"Spike! Willow's gonna kill you!" Buffy giggled in her man's ear.

"Already dead." He reminded her.

True, does that make me a neckrophiliac?" She asked as she kissed his earlobe.

"I suppose tetchily yeah." He shivered as she nibbled at hm.

She grinned dipping her head so she could reach the sweet spot on his neck.

"Slayer, you stop that or I'll pull over and take you right now." He warned.

"Mmm kay." She murmured, biting harder.

"Bloody buggerin' Christ." He hissed as his body stiffened.

"Crypt's closer." Buffy offered.

"No bed."

"Never stopped us before." She breathed.

His hand tightened on the gas as he peeled onto his cemeteries' road. "Impatient are we?" He asked a smile in his voice.

"Considering my reaction the last time you wore that I think I'm doing very well." She boasted.

He screeched the bike to a halt outside his door and dismounted, "Well you don't have to fight it anymore." He smirked as Buffy climbed off.

"Oh Thank GOD!" She sighed in relief as she launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

The pair stumbled glued at the mouth into the front room, hands and tongues tangling together in frantic need.

"William The Bloody" chorused two hooded figures lurking in the far left corner of the room.

"That's right, and who the 'ell are you?" He asked setting Buffy on her feet.

"We are what your kind call The Powers That Be."

"And what do you want?"

"To give you your humanity..."

**Oh my Gods! Sorry this one took so long guys. Life kinda kicked my ass for a bit but I'm better now ****. One thing I did while I was MIA was publish my first novel. It's called **_**Blood Lust**_** and if you are a fan of my work here then this is right up your ally. You can download your copy here: books/view/245789.**

**It's only $2.99US and you can even download part of it for free to see if you like it. So what's there to stop you from checking it out? NOTHING!**

**As always R&R please?**

**Xo-ECBSB**


	32. Chapter 32:Resurrection

**Hey y'all, I'm soooo sorry I've been MIA for so long. I went through some really tough personal shit and had to do some me work and start working on my second novel. If you are interested in checking out my original work the links are on my author's page.**

**Anywho, we're nearing the end of this thing so I just wanted to thank ya'll for the support. We still got three more chaps to go though so let's get to it** **.**

**Dedicated to LithiumReaper: You are the bestest B****e****ta ever! You've taught me so much and given me so much confidence as an artist. Thank you my darling3.**

**Disclaimer: Spike, despite my best efforts, is not mine.**

**Chapter 32: Resurrection**

"Say what now?" Spike asked quirking a brow.

"You have finally proven yourself worthy of the gift you were destined to receive." They said as one. "You have fought for what is right despite your nature and now you shall be rewarded."

"Spike? What are the monotone monks talking about?" Buffy hissed from behind him "What gift?"

"Some prophecy Angel found. Refers to a vamp with a soul being able to become more lively." He explained before addressing the two hooded men. "'Fraid you got the wrong guy fellas. You're looking for Angel. Tall guy, has plastic looking hair, in a constant state of self hatred. You can't miss him."

"You are one to talk about obsessive use of hair product." They snorted.

"He-".

"But there has been no mistake, this has been written before language, before time. Congratulations vampire, you're free."

"I don't understand?" William whispered. "Liam has worked so much harder for this than I did.."

"Precisely." The two nodded. "A truly repentant man does what is right because it is so, not in hopes he will receive a reward for his actions."

"I'm free." The shocked man breathed, testing the words on his tongue.

"Yes, after the ritual you will be free to live a completely normal mortal life."

Spike's face fell as he looked back at his new wonder woman of a wife. "Completely normal." He sighed before turning back to his intruders. "Thanks for the offer mates, I'm flattered but I'm perfectly fine with my lot."

The two beings stood awkwardly for a minute unsure how to proceed - no one had ever refused a gift before. After taking a full minute to process the fact that the two most powerful beings in the universe were standing in her new hubby's bachelor crypt offering him mortality and he had refused, which was relatively quickly considering, Buffy yanked Spike off to the side. "Excuse us." Buffy called with forced politeness over her shoulder. "What the hell are you doing you idiot?" Buffy hissed so forcefully she spit a little.

"In what universe does a re-ensould vamp refuse to be given his life back? Especially since said vampire has a human wife who, don't get me wrong, doesn't mind that her hubby has a deadly sun allergy but has to admit that the ability to go to a barbeque without worrying her man's gonna be looking like the steak would be nice? Not to mention that said vampire would be able to go out without worrying he's gonna kill everyone with a pulse!"

Spike put his hand up to stop his slayer before she had a stroke. "Since his new wife is basically a super hero and if he were to become just a regular bloke she wouldn't have much use for him."

"WHAT!" Buffy shrieked before she remembered they weren't alone. She glanced over her shoulder "Sorry."

"That's okay." The two... _men?_ Chorused. "His reasoning is beyond idiotic."

"Easy for you to say you dress wearing' eavesdroppers."

"They are robes." The being's bristled.

"And they're right." Buffy interjected before things could get ugly. "How could you ever think I would leave if you lost the fangs?" Her voice betraying just how hurt she was the he thought her so shallow.

"Correct me if I'm wrong luv, but last time you dated a regular Joe you sidelined him and he became more of a pet?" He challenged arching his brow.

"Riley was completely different than you and you know it. Not just because he was _normal." _She cut William off before he even started. "Riley wanted to have a normal relationship and when he realised this wasn't possible he cheated and ran. He asked more of me than I could give at the time, you haven't and would never do that. Plus, he was totally lame." She smiled flicking her hand dismally. "You're the one William, fanged or not." She promised as her palm cupped his check.

"I'm sorry luv, your're right. I don't know what I was thinking." He kissed her lips in apology before turning to the Friar Tuck wannabes. "So fella's how do we do this? Anoint me with smelly liquids? Chant a dead language? Sacrifice a goat?"

"No, just this." At that second a cross between fire and lighting shot out of there long skeletal fingers and hit Spike with enough force to send him crashing into the back wall. The energy transformed into two huge glowing hands that appeared to be attempting to tare him in half.

Spike let out a blood curtailing animalistic scream as his limbs were stretched till the muscles made a tarring sound. "SPIKE!" Buffy cried rushing to his aid even though she knew anything she tried would be useless. She glared at the creatures responsible for his agony, hot rage filled tears stinging her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" She shirked as the magic whipped around them with a defaming roar.

"We're separating the demon from your lover's being." They said in unison. "Once they are no longer one, the mortal half must slay the demon."

"You expect him to fight in this condition!" She was horrified.

"That is how it must be if the prophecy is to come to pass."

There was a loud tarring "BUFFY!" William screeched as he was sent crashing to the groan with his daemon clawing at his back, trying desperately to crawl back into his skin.

All Buffy could do was stare at the grotesque creature who had moments ago been part of the man she loved. It had long yellow talons that were coated in awash of fresh blood. Long strings of saliva dripped from huge stained fangs as its bulging red eyes stared her down.

"Buffy..." William croaked as he tried to stand.

The creature moved in for the kill...

The image of his fearless Slayer frozen in terror was enough to send his adrenaline into overdrive. "NOT MY WIFE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He growled tarring the coffee table leg clean away and sending it hurtling through the air until it sliced clean through the monster's torso, sending dust showering the room.

Buffy crawled like a scared toddler toward a gasping Spike. "Spike, honey, oh my God!" Buffy sobbed.

"I'm fine, I'm right here Pet, I'm fine." He cooed as she rested her head on his chest.

"Oh my God... I can hear it." Buffy breathed.

"Wha- Bloody 'ell, I'm free." Spike gasped when he felt it, the unmistakable, steady beat of his heart...

**Well, there you finally have it guys, We are only two installments away from the end of our tale, which from this moment on will be released on a weekly biases, and have no fear, I will be adding to my one-shot collections when this is done. I apologise again for such a long absence but a combination of depression, laziness and working on my own original novel Blood Lust's sequel has kept me away from Sunnydale for far too long.**

**Please R&R to this chapter and if you are interested in checking out my original novel check out the links on my author page.**

**Xo-ECBSB**


End file.
